The King of Street Fighters: ¡Los Puños Legendarios de Japón!
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Ryu descansa tranquilo junto a Sakura tras vencer a Gouki, pero una carta lo hará encontrarse de nuevo con Kyo Kusanagi. ¿Es un invento de la re-alianza entre Geese y Bison en este nuevo torneo KOF, o estará Rugal vivo como dicen? ¡Reescribiendo! (advertencias, mayores de 18) (#AwaitShipping y #PropheticShipping) ¡Secuela de "KOF Memorial: Crónicas de Kyo" y "El Fin de la Senda"
1. Carta Sospechosa

Parece que me adelanté a lo esperado y aquí está el primer capítulo del crossover entre Street Fighter y King of Fighters

Si preguntan la línea temporal, en este fic sale cual es, pero como no está nada mal decirlo, ocurre meses después de la pelea de Ryu contra Gouki del fic anterior: el Fin de la Senda. Por lo que es una continuación.

En ello me basé en el Capcom vs SNK Millonaire Fighting 2001 como antecedente del fic, cuya línea temporal es entre SF alpha 3 y SF 2 y previo a los sucesos de KOF '99

Bien sin nada más que decir, ¡comencemos!

Ryu, Sakura, Ken, Eliza y Sean son propiedad de Capcom. Kyo Kusanagi, Yuki y el Equipo Legendario de Japón es propiedad de SNK, esto es hecho por un fan y para fans sin ánimos de lucro.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **-Fic reescrito y re-subido, ocurrirá lo mismo con los demás capítulos hasta el último que subí: Ansatsuken-Ryu vs Kyokugen-Ryu correspondiente al 7mo capítulo. Así que el fic se subirá nuevamente por completo.**_

 _ **-Integré por la reescritura a Laura Matsuda, hermana mayor de Sean y peleadora de Street Fighter V. Solo estará apoyando a Sean en las dos peleas que tendrá y también al Ansatsuken-ryu Team.**_

 _ **-Eliminé a Mel Masters del fic quien hará su aparición real en Future Fighters como co-protagonista con Seiko, hijo de Ryu y Sakura. Pues no debiese existir por incongruencias con la edad. Lo mismo haré con Lauren y Feiling (si es que las mencioné acá o en el Fin de la Senda), hijas de Crimson Viper y Chun-Li respectivamente quienes también aparecerán en Future Fighters por la incongruencia de edades. Las historias de ellos tres se mantendrán y algunos puntos se remasterizarán.**_

 _ **-Para efectos de este fic, el apellido de Yuki es Kushinada.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo I_

 _Carta Sospechosa_

 _28 de Febrero, 8 meses después de la pelea entre Ryu vs Gouki en Goukentou._

Una nueva mañana más aparece, un sol radiante baña Japón, la brisa cálida se hace sentir y muchas personas se levantan en dirección al trabajo o a clases. Ese mismo sol brillante coloreaba el paisaje de Tokio donde los cerezos están por florecer, en particular la zona de Setagaya, donde un despertador suena a las 07:00 de madrugada.

-Uoaaaaaahhhh, que sueño... buenos días Ryu... – exclamaba una joven de ventidos años abrazada a un hombre cercano a los veintiocho años quienes despertaban de su sueño.

-Oaaahhhhh, buenos días Sakura... – replicaba el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color pero de tono más oscuro.

-¿Pudiste dormir bien amorcito? - Sakura se abrazaba pícaramente a Ryu, recordando un poco la noche anterior en que estuvieron juntos.

-je-je sí, dormí bastante bien.

Sakura Kasugano, estudiante de cuarto año inicia su nuevo y último año universitario, una estudiante destacada dentro de su clase para convertirse en maestra de gimnasia y preparando algunas clases en Taiyo con Kyosuke como método de práctica. Era una joven linda y dulce, con un cabello castaño y largo, ojos color avellana, piel firme, de cuerpo menudo y sensual a la vez pero de musculatura firme. Es la primera mujer en ser instruida por las artes del Ansatsuken, campeona de un título de artes marciales nacionales como novia y también "alumna" del guerrero errante y finalista del torneo femenino mundial de artes marciales en el que fue derrotada por una de sus amigas y considerada como la "mujer más fuerte del mundo": Chun-Li.

Ryu, maestro de las artes del Ansatsuken, a cargo de un dojo junto con su mejor amigo y rival, Ken Masters, entrenando a veinticuatro futuras promesas del karate que instruyó su antiguo mentor Goutetsu y Gouken. Hace ocho meses atrás enfrentó el más brutal y sanguinario de los combates contra quien era su padre Gouki: el "Amo de los Puños". Ryu lo venció en muchas veces anteriores, pero aún así la tormenta oscura seguía rondando en su cabeza, sin embargo hubo un evento y una esperanza que hizo que el japonés lograra la hazaña: despertando el Ho-o No Hado gracias a la resurrección espiritual conformada por el amor, los recuerdos, la fuerza de sus amigos y la noche que pasó anterior al combate con Sakura junto a una promesa; Ryu se dio cuenta que ya no habían más rivales que vencer, sino que tenía que derrotar a su corazón solitario. Luego de duros entrenamientos, Ryu derrotó definitivamente a Gouki en una pelea a muerte y de paso, liberó el alma oscura que poseía y el viejo Gouki regresó en paz al otro mundo con su amada Sayaka y su hermano Gouken.

De allí en adelante, Ryu y Sakura se convirtieron en novios y viven juntos en Tokio, con los padres de la chica y Tsukushi Kasugano, su hermano menor hasta que lograsen encontrar el tiempo adecuado para mudarse de Tokio.

Los días han sido intensos y agradables para una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a esto, Ryu con ayuda de Ken, pudo descubrir la vida de estar con una mujer.

-Buenos días cuñado.

-Buenos días... Ryu-san... _\- ¿Desde cuándo me llama así?_ Se preguntaba Tsukushi en la mente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Apenas se levantan, comienzan a desayunar: Sakura debía partir a la universidad y Ryu hacia el dojo con una nueva clase más que enseñar y que se encontraba a dos cuadras de la morada Kasugano.

-¡Correspondencia!

-¡Yo iré! - Sakura se levanta a buscar las cartas que el cartero dejó en el buzón que estaba afuera del hogar mientras los padres de la chica, Ryu y Tsukushi desayunaban. Regresó con tres cartas, una de ellas sin remitente para Ryu.

-Esta debe ser para ti amor, eso sí no sale quien la mandó – miraba extrañada Sakura la carta.

-Déjame ver Sakura... – Ryu abría la carta para leerla, cosa que los padres de la chica y alguien curioso como Tsukushi querrían oír.

 _Estimado señor […] y señorita Kasugano._

 _Ustedes se encuentran cordialmente invitados al torneo "The King of Fighters" de este año, celebrado anualmente con peleas por todo el mundo. La gran final será en Osaka el día 20 de Noviembre. [...]_

 _[...] Hoshi, Ryu. Kasugano Sakura. Contamos con sus presencias para el gran espectáculo. Solo presentando esta carta les será posible su ingreso el día 21 de julio del presente año […]_

 _Que tengan buen día._

-¿Lo ves Ryu? No hay nada más – miraba Sakura una y otra vez la carta, tratando de buscar algo de relación respecto al remitente desconocido.

-La última vez que nos llegó esta invitación fue de Rugal, venía con una "R" como firma – agregó Ryu - aunque pensándolo bien, Sakura, tienes razón, es bastante raro que nadie la haya firmado. Eso sí es la carta formal y auténtica de los King of Fighters.

-¿Cuál torneo Ryu-san? – preguntó Tsukushi

-Fue hace cuatro años atrás, recuerdo que junto a un amigo lo derrotamos, con ayuda de Gouki claro y el desastre... fue allí mismo en Osaka – respondió Ryu y extrañado por la invitación repentina

-Supongo que irás a Osaka a encontrar respuestas, ¿no es así, yerno? – preguntó el padre de Sakura, quien también oyó de ese torneo en que su hija participó en el pasado y de la nueva rivalidad de Ryu contra K... K… […].

-Allí creo encontrar la solución, señor Kasugano – asentía el guerrero - mis clases comienzan a mediados de marzo y los niños todavía deben seguir de vacaciones.

-Te acompañaré después de la universidad – agregó Sakura.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – preguntó Tsukushi con inquietud y ansiedad.

-Lo siento Tsukushi, no podemos llevarte, esto es serio: la última vez que un torneo así ocurrió casi medio Japón fue destruido, sin mencionar que han ocurrido varios eventos en Southtown bastante peligrosos – señaló Ryu - Tu hermana y yo nos podemos defender perfectamente, no quiero que pienses que eres un estorbo, al contrario, no queremos que te pase nada malo.

-Deberías hablar con Li si es que le llegó una invitación así, algo me dice que interpol también estará involucrada con esto. Discúlpenme, por favor – Sakura sacaba su celular cuando era Kei Chitose la que llamaba - ¿Moshi moshi, Kei?

 _-¿Aló, Sakura?_ – preguntó Kei desde la otra línea

-¡Kei! Buenos días – dijo la flor de cerezos en una sonrisa - que sorpresa que me llames a esta hora.

 _Buenos días Sakura, las clases de la universidad se suspendieron, el ingreso dicen que es a fines de marzo. Bueno era para eso, ya que se te olvidan las cosas ja-ja. Bueno debo dejarte, iré con Batsu y los chicos a comer aprovechando el día_ \- no dijo sus nombres, pero por cercanía supo que eran con Kyosuke Kagami y Hinata Wataba, sumados al mencionado Batsu Ichimonji - _¿No quieres ir con nosotros?_

-Me gustaría, pero a Ryu y a mí nos llegó una carta de un torneo King of Fighters, así que iremos a Osaka a investigar – respondió la joven castaña.

- _Entonces suerte, nos divertiremos por ti ¡Adiós!_

-¿Qué sucede hija? – preguntó la madre de Sakura luego de que su hija cortara la llamada.

-Suspendieron la universidad, mamá, hasta la última semana de marzo. Ryu – se volteaba la castaña esta vez a mirar a su ahora novio - deberíamos ir a ver el asunto de esa carta.

-Tienes razón, es bastante preocupante por lo que pasó hace 4 años atrás – agregó Ryu – debemos irnos ahora mismo – Sakura asintió con la cabeza en acuerdo con el plan.

-Solo tengan cuidado ¿sí? – advirtió el padre de la joven cuando dejaron Tokio.

Tan pronto terminaron de desayunar Ryu y Sakura parten a Osaka, la tierra de varios sucesos bastante especiales para un grupo de personas que combatieron también en ese torneo. Al llegar observan que poco ha cambiado, el caos sigue igual.

-¡Hey detengan a esos sujetos!

Un grupo de maleantes sale corriendo del lugar tras oír el grito de uno de los espectadores, parece que robaron un banco. Los guerreros oían disparos, un tiroteo fulminante se escuchaba a muchas cuadras donde estaban y cuando se encontraron cara a cara con ellos decidieron actuar.

-¡Oigan ustedes déjennos pasar! – gritó uno de los maleantes.

-Lo siento, pero no dejaremos que sigan haciendo de las suyas acá – exclamó Ryu para tomar su pose de guardia. Tenía un buzo negro con tenis blancos y un polerón con cierre de color gris, manteniendo obviamente su cinta roja en la cabeza con el grabado que Sakura le dejó para pelear contra Gouki. La joven por su parte tenía su siempre cinta banca en la frente con un short de mezclilla que notaba sus bien torneadas y suaves piernas, sus Converse rojas y una blusa blanca superior. Ambos por precaución llevaron puestos sus guantes de combate tradicionales: Sakura con los cuales conoció a Ryu y éste último los que usó en el torneo de Seth con escritos en la parte de las muñecas.

-¡Dejen a la gente en paz! – Se sumó Sakura en su pose de guardia - ¡No les han hecho nada!

Uno de ellos saca un revolver apuntando a Sakura - ¡Tu niña tonta cállate o recibirás plomo!

-Deja de apuntar con esa arma a mi novia y colócala en el suelo – agregó Ryu en su serio semblante.

 _Ryu ha cambiado mucho desde que nos vimos otra vez por lo de Keio, realmente ha cambiado, ahora dice frente a todos que soy su novia... Ken, gracias por ayudarme._ Dijo Sakura en sus pensamientos.

-¡Entonces defiéndela imbécil! – se sumó otro de los maleantes con arma en mano.

-Lo digo porque si no lo haces ella misma te hará daño –a la respuesta de Ryu sorprendió a los delincuentes y presentes del lugar - perfectamente sola puede derrotarlos.

-¿¡QUE DICES!? – gritaron todos los maleantes al unísono cuando con rapidez Sakura se levanta en un salto invertido para quedar detrás del grupo de asaltantes. Junto con Ryu los rodeaban y comenzaron a desesperarse ante la mirada fija de los guerreros.

-¿Lista Sakura?

-¡Hai!

...

 _-¡Shunpukyaku!_

 _-¡Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!_

Solo con las patadas tornado derribaron las armas de fuego apuntándoles para luego empezar con los golpes: Ryu se enfrentaba a cuatro de un instante y Sakura lo hacía luchando contra tres. Uno a uno caían los asaltantes mientras el público de espectador los alentaba a acabar con quienes hacían el mal una vez más en una ciudad donde las cosas malas, son pan de cada día.

-¡Ahora Sakura... – gritaba Ryu para cargar ki en su mano y sakura replicaba la acción.

 _"¡Daburu... Shinku Hadoken!"_

La súper onda explosiva aumentada por dos, impacta de lleno a los maleantes, pero se dieron cuenta de que solo seis fueron los que recibieron el ataque.

-¡Nadie se mueva!

El último que quedaba sostenía con su brazo el cuello de una chica de la misma edad de Sakura: vestía un jeans azul, una blusa morada, cabello corto y de ojos avellana con varios libros tirados en el suelo. La joven sentía pánico y ni Ryu ni Sakura hicieron algo con tal de que ella estuviese a salvo, ya que estaba siendo apuntada con la pistola en la sien.

-¡Si se mueven o intentan algo la mataré!

¿?: ¡SUELTALA! – salió una chispa de fuego en la tierra en dirección al delincuente quien soltaba a la chica al instante para alejarse.

-¿¡Qué qué!? ¿¡Quién eres!?

 _"¡Misete yaru… Kusanagi no Kobushi yooo!"_

Un joven de al menos un año mayor a Sakura salió al rescate de la chica, cuya aura estaba rodeada de fuego y cuyos golpes Ryu y la joven cerezo los reconocieron bien: Primero lanzaba una energía de fuego explosiva hacia el ladrón, luego golpes de brazos encerrados en las mismas llamas para terminar con un _Dokukami_ y estrellarlo hacia un compilado de botes de basura.

 _-Reikishi ga chigao da yo? –_ exclamaba el joven tras soplar la llama de su dedo. Luego va en busca de la chica a quien salvó. Ryu y Sakura notaron a quien acabó con el último ladrón que faltaba: vestía una chaqueta blanca abierta con líneas rojas y azules en el pecho, jeans negros igual que la camiseta que llevaba dentro de la chaqueta, cabello corto y castaño, ojos color café y una mirada que Ryu nunca pensó en volver a ver otra vez. Uno de los últimos sucesores de uno de los tres clanes que derrotaron a Orochi hace siglos atrás. El heredero del clan Kusanagi: _Kyo._

-Yuki, sabes que no debes ir sola en estos das – reprendía Kusanagi a su novia: _Yuki._

-Lo siento Kyo, creí que iba a ser seguro – se disculpaba quien es según un rey Orochi, una Kushinada.

-No te preocupes ya estás a salvo, volvamos a casa. ¿Eh? – Kyo se da cuenta de que los seis ladrones ya estaban inconscientes y sin poderse levantar - ¿Quién hizo esto?

-Te olvidaste de mi Hadoken, Kusanagi – sonreía Ryu – ya parece que ni recuerdas mis técnicas.

-Ryu, si no fueran los demás, era obvio que tú harías esto – se alegraba Kyo al ver a quien enfrentó años atrás - Que sorpresa verte en Osaka.

Luego Kyo desvió su mirada hacia Sakura, no la reconocía por el vestido azul que llevaba y menos por el cabello un poco más largo de su cabeza, hasta que finalmente supo que era "esa persona" por la cinta blanca intacta – Kasugano Sakura, ni creas que me he olvidado de esa derrota en preparatoria.

-¿¡Derrota!? E... espera... Sakura – Ryu miraba incrédulo a la castaña - ¿¡TU DERROTASTE A KYO KUSANAGI!?

-Se me había olvidado decírtelo amorcito - Sakura sacaba la lengua en señal de disculpas- fue durante ese tiempo que te estaba buscando tras habernos visto en Suzaku por primera vez. Tenía... ¿dieciséis años?

-Y... y... – la cara de Ryu estaba destrozada, no podía creer que Sakura haya vencido a Kyo - ¡A mí que me costó tanto enfrentarlo para tener un empate!

-Pero eso fue hace años atrás Ryu, en ese tiempo no era el mismo de ahora. Espera un poco... ¿A a-morcito? – Miraba más incrédulo Kyo ante lo "novedoso" que Ryu llegase a ser en ese tema - ¿Pasó algo de lo cual no me enteré?

-Nadie en Osaka y Southtown se entera, Sakura y yo llevamos ocho meses...

-¿de embarazo? – se adelantó Kyo que recibió un golpe en la cabeza de Yuki por bromear.

-A veces cuesta creer que a pesar de ser heredero de un clan sigues diciendo babosadas tal como lo hace Ken – Ryu miraba con sarcasmo la comparación de dos pirómanos (bueno, uno más que otro) ocho meses de relación.

-¡ja-ja-ja! Solo eran bromas Ryu ¡ah! y hablando de noviazgos – este vez y más ameno de costumbre en alguien engreído como Kyo – ella es Yuki Kushinada, fuimos amigos de infancia y desde el primer año de secundaria que llevamos juntos.

-Un placer conocerlos Ryu-san, Sakura-chan, y gracias por ayudarme – Yuki les agradecía en reverencia y porque ya tenía conocimiento de ellos dos por las peleas y torneos anteriores con Kyo.

-El placer es nuestro Yuki – Sakura correspondía al saludo y reverencia, cosa que Ryu replicó - y si, Kyo ya nos había contado algo de ti.

-Bueno Ryu – interrogó Kyo - ¿Qué te trae a Osaka?

Ryu saca la carta que recibió en casa de Sakura y se la entrega a Kyo – También recibiste la invitación, ya veo, esto no parece coincidencia. Si es así deberíamos participar y averiguar más del asunto.

-Y así tendremos una revancha – puntualizó Ryu.

-¡No tan rápido Ryu! – Se adelantaba Kyo - Esto no es como el Street Fighter, aquí los combates son de tres contra tres, ¿no me digas que no leíste la carta completa?

-Veamos...

 _[…] Eso sí para participar, requiere obligatoriamente de un equipo con tres integrantes más, los cuales serán cuatro los miembros de los equipos en total: batallas de tres contra tres y uno de reserva […]_

-Supongo que tú y Sakura participarán, me imagino que Masters también irá pero aun así les falta un integrante.

-Ken sería complicado por Eliza – inquirió Sakura - podríamos llamar a Chunny pero supongo que ya tendrá también su invitación y sus compañeros – aludió la castaña a Cammy, Guile y posiblemente Abel.

-No lo sé – Kyo se rascaba la cabeza – pero si quieren participar busquen rápido a dos integrantes y nos veremos allá. Mi equipo ya está listo y regresaremos al combate. Bueno, Yuki y yo nos iremos, después de lo que pasó ahora es mejor estar acompañándola. Ryu, Sakura cuídense y nos vemos en el torneo.

-Adiós Sakura-chan, adiós Ryu-san – se despedía Yuki de los dos novios y guerreros.

-Adiós... Yuki... – Ryu correspondió la despedida cuando olvidó el detalle de los integrantes de la carta – Demonios, aun con Ken nos faltaría uno.

-Ni pienses que tendremos a Dan, sería solo una molestia y lo derrotarían en solo dos segundos – añadió Sakura antes de que Ryu cometiese una tontería.

-Pero no tenemos elección Sakura, a menos...

* * *

 _Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos._

-¡Ken cariño, llegó una carta para ti!

-¿Y de quien es Eliza?- preguntó Ken a su esposa rubia de cabello largo

-No sale nada, está sin remitente – respondió la esposa del americano.

-Espérame unos segundos...

Ken comenzó a leer la carta.

...

...

-... ya veo, un torneo King of Fighters, supongo que Ryu y Sakura participarían, pero aun así falta uno más… ¡lo tengo!

Cuando Ken va hacia el dojo observa a su discípulo, entrenando duro, haciendo sombra para simular un combate. Tenía un gi amarillo, era moreno, ojos oscuros, guanteletes color café, rizos similares a los rastas pero corto, si bien era sudamericano específicamente oriundo de Brasil, su japonés era bastante bueno. Eliza se contentó de que Ken una vez más volvería a ver a Ryu pero como compañero de equipo, así también ella platicar con Sakura sobre temas de mujeres.

-¡Hey, Sean!

-Ken-sensei... uffff... ¿sucedió algo? – preguntó Sean tras el llamado de "Kenneth" Ken Masters.

-Deja de llamarme maestro – dijo Ken rascándose la cabeza y con una gota de sudor en ella – es verdad, lo soy pero no quiero tanto respeto. Te avisaba porque hay un nuevo torneo por equipos, el famoso King of Fighters.

Sean Matsuda, nacido en Brasil, hijo de padres japoneses y el primer discípulo de Ken Masters, el dragón de fuego.

-Siii... ahhh... lo... había escuchado... – seguía respondiendo el joven Matsuda en claro cansancio.

-Te agotaste bastante, deberías descansar, se nota tu entusiasmo por luchar – Si, con el tiempo, Ken logró tener un poco más de respeto por su ahora discípulo - Bueno, el punto es que participaremos pero en Japón, así que llama a tu hermana Laura de que estarás de vuelta en Setagaya.

-¿Cómo? – se preguntó Sean.

-¡Claro! Son cuatro integrantes: tres que lucharán y uno en reserva, todas las peleas escogidas al azar. Tú, Ryu, Sakura y yo ¿Te fascina?

-Sería mi segundo torneo adulto después del Third Strike… ¡sí! ¡Participaré!

-Entonces le avisaré a Ryu... ¿Eliza? – Ken esperaba la respuesta de su esposa.

-Ya empacamos todo cariño, ¡ji-ji! – Eliza sonreía con la noticia - ni modo, volveremos a Japón.

 _Terry Bogard... espero que estés listo Lobo Solitario… ¡Que éste Dragón del Fuego está de vuelta! –_ Dijo Ken en sus pensamientos par retornar lo más pronto a tierras niponas.

* * *

Con Eliza sonriendo y Sean llamando a su hermana mayor, Laura, Ken llamaba a Sakura (Ryu no se acostumbra a usar un teléfono celular aun y sabría que anda con la joven) con un semblante feliz por volver a luchar esta vez al lado de su mejor amigo ya no como rival sino como compañeros de equipo.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? – preguntó Ryu para detenerse con Sakura a comer a un local de comida tras despedirse de Kyo y Yuki.

-Es Ken quien me llama... – Sakura deslizó a pantalla para responder la llamada - ¿Si, Ken?

 _-Hola Sakura, dime ¿estás con Ryu? –_ Preguntó Ken al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, estamos juntos en Osaka, almorzando claro – asintió la joven tras dejar su gaseosa para contestar las preguntas de Masters.

- _Es que quería preguntarle si sabe algo del King of Fighters –_ señaló el rubio _– Sean y yo vamos a participar porque nos llegó una carta de torneo._

-¿Verdad? Nosotros dos igual recibimos una carta – seguía respondiendo la joven Ansatsuken quien no quería interrumpir a Ryu con su comida.

 _-Entonces no hay más que discutir, señorita Hoshi, vendré con él y Eliza la próxima semana a Tokio para arreglar el torneo. Me despido era para saber si estaban al tanto._

-Gracias Ken, señorita Hoshi ¡Ja! – reía Sakura - Solo en un par de años más.

 _-Salúdame a Ryu, adiós Sakura._

-Adiós Ken - ambos cortaron la llamada para que la joven se volteara a darle la noticia a Ryu – Ryu, ya está solucionado lo del torneo.

-¿Hablas en serio? – miró el maestro Ansatsuken quien de la gran ración de comida que ordenó, olvidó la plática de su novia con Ken.

-Sean participará y ya seremos los cuatro ¡así que iremos a pelear juntos otra vez! – sonrió Sakura.

-Entonces, Kyo... – Ryu encrespaba puños un una alegría total en su rostro - ¡Prepárate!

Ryu y Sakura enfrentarán un nuevo torneo, esta vez será el esperado King of Fighters, y el reencuentro con Kyo fue suficiente para que el dragón del viento buscara una revancha. Ken y Sean van en camino para completar el equipo de los cuatro dragones del Ansatsuken que posiblemente enfrentarán... al famoso y poderoso _"Japan Team"_ : compuesto por Goro Daimon, Benimaru Nikaido, Shingo Yabuki, y liderados por el mencionado Kyo Kusanagi.

* * *

El apellido Hoshi de Ryu es de la película (obsoleta y tan asquerosa) SF: la última batalla. Usada solo para efectos de torneo y de cartas.

No sé que más decir, es el primer crossover y el segundo fic (segundo pero a reescribir). Si quieren compartirlo con sus amigos háganlo, o bien hagan críticas al respecto.

Nos vemos!


	2. Presentando a los Contendientes

Primero que nada: recalcar que este fic es la continuación de SF: "El Fin de la Senda".

Segundo: Argentina jajaja (con el debido respeto que se merecen nuestros vecinos al otro lado de la cordillera)

Tercero: ciertos equipos tienen algún humor, ya que individualmente unos pocos serán co-protgonistas.

Sin más preámbulos, comenzamos un nuevo capítulo reescrito.

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **-Fic reescrito y mejor detallado. Tiene cuotas de humor agregadas.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de Street Fighter son propiedad de Capcom.**_

 _ **-Los de Fatal Fury, Psycho Soldier, Ikari Warriors, Art of Fighting y en general de King of Fighters son propiedad de SNK.**_

 _ **-Laura Matsuda de la reciente Street Fighter V ha sido agregada al fic (solo ella), apareció en el capítulo 1ro.**_

 _ **Capitulo entregado total a Miki White, por apoyarme en días difíciles y estar allí cuando incluso no lo necesito. Va con cariño para ti.**_

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a Fabiola Hernandez, una de mis recientes lectoras. Espero que este capítulo con humor te entretenga de tus difíciles días.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo II_

 _Presentando a los contendientes_

Luego de conocer el significado de la carta y una próxima revancha, Ryu y Sakura retornan de Esaka a Tokio a la espera de Ken y Sean para conformar el grupo que afrontará su primer torneo por equipos: el ansiado _King of Fighters_. Al llegar al terminal de la misma capital Japonesa, cuatro sombras bastante conocidas los esperaban.

– Ya era hora que llegaran, se demoraron bastante ¿Dónde estaban? – preguntó Chun-Li con una risa pícara.

– Chun-Li, no pienses tonteras, estábamos en Esaka – respondió Ryu con una pequeña molestia a la china con su uniforme de interpol. La acompañaban Cammy con su clásico leotardo verde y una chaqueta café cubriéndola, Guile vestido de las fuerzas norteamericanas y Abel con su previsible tenida de combate.

– _Gomen ne'_ Ryu, solo era para molestarte nada más – se disculpaba como siempre la china – ¡Hola Sakura! – esta vez se volteaba a observar a la castaña – No te veía desde tu graduación de tercer año, ¿y cómo están ambos?

– Bueno Li, ya sabes todo gracias a Cammy… pero estamos bien y felices – dijo Sakura.

– Se nota mucho y es bueno, aunque lamento cambiar de la nada el tema. – cambió sus facciones la ganadora del torneo 3rd strike – Supongo que saben del nuevo torneo King of Fighters al cual extrañamente nos invitaron.

– Sí – afirmó Ryu – es más, me reencontré con Kyo para aclarar viejos asuntos y por lo que me dijo, ustedes ya tienen conformado el equipo.

– Y por lo que escuché, Vega y Balrog participarán con otros dos sujetos... – agregó Guile.

¿?: ¡Ryu! ¡Sakura! ¡Oigan parejita de casados! ¿Se olvidaron de que íbamos a llegar hoy?

En el mismo terminal aparecen Ken y Sean acompañados por Eliza y la hermana mayor del oriundo de Brasil con maletas y bolsos deportivos, los cuatro vestían casuales. Quien dijo eso era el mismísimo rubio Masters.

– Ken, no creí que volverías pronto y menos con Sean – se alegraba Ryu de ver nuevamente a su mejor amigo rubio – Hola Eliza-san, gusto de verla nuevamente – respondió la esposa de Ken al saludo – y tu… eres Laura, la hermana de Sean ¿verdad? – Asintió en respuesta la joven – de veras gracias por venir Ken.

– Ya lo sabes, viejo ¡tenemos que ganar ese torneo! – levantó Ken el puño en alto.

– ¿Ganar? Serán fuertes, querido "concuñado", pero no se las dejaremos fácil – se sumó Guile al reto.

– Guile, Guile, Guile – reiteraba Ken – así que ustedes cuatro también irán, pues les desearé suerte, porque la necesitarán cuando se enfrenten a mi nuevo Shōryūken.

–Suerte necesitarás tu Masters – interrumpió Cammy.

– Suerte es que aun yo no te asesine por chismosa, Cammy – Ryu le lanzó una mirada de advertencia por los sucedido después de vencer a Gouki.

– ¿Todavía sigues molesto por haberle dicho a Juni lo que pasaba entre tú y Sakura? – preguntó fingiendo inocencia la hooligan.

– Claro, solo que olvidaste el detalle de DECIRLE A TODO EL RESTO DE MUNDO – respondió Ryu con una vena en la cabeza.

– Pues debiste hacer eso hace tiempo atrás, no es mi culpa que tuvieras una pesadilla para que te dieras cuenta de eso – se justificaba Cammy – pero bueno, más tarde es mejor que nunca.

Los guerreros continuaban platicando respecto al torneo, pero más que nada por este tiempo que no se habían hablado como el nuevo año universitario de Sakura, el avance de Ryu con el nuevo dojo Ansatsuken al igual que Chun-Li con el suyo, la vida de Cammy con Delta Red, la revancha pronta que Ken tendría con Terry Bogard, el nuevo escuadrón mercenario de Abel entre otras cosas más. Justo lograron coincidir con que la fecha de inauguración del torneo caía en un día bastante especial.

– Por cierto amorcito, recordé que el día del torneo es tu cumpleaños – puntualizó Sakura.

– ¿A-MOR-CI-TO? – Se sorprendieron todos por la forma en cómo Sakura llamaba a Ryu que llegaron incluso a deletrearlo. Caras de tres metros de largo se formaron en el resto de los presentes.

En el caso de Ryu ya no era de timidez porque no tenía tapujos con reconocer su romance, sino de... algo de molestia porque…

– Demonios... ¡Están igual que Kyo! – gritó Ryu cómicamente con una vena en la sien y un aura negra a su alrededor – ¡Si saben que Sakura y yo tenemos una relación, más ustedes que lo saben por culpa de la chismosa de Cammy! ¿¡Para qué rayos se asombran!?

– Es que es bastante raro verte así, Ryu – comentó el francés.

– Bueno, al menos a Abel le justifico, ¡pero ustedes tres me conocen de años! – Recalcó el guerrero Ansatsuken – No deberían sorprenderse.

– Lo acabas de decir, Ryu: te conocemos de años y nunca en nuestra loca mente se nos pasaría que te tratasen con excesivo cariño. Cielos… se notaba lo menso que eras al no darte cuenta de que Sakura te ama desde los catorce años cuando te vio pelear ante Sagat… – señaló Chun-Li para desclasificar un secreto que Ryu acaba de conocer, provocando sonrojo en la flor de cerezo y a la vez en Ryu mientras Ken le susurraba al oído "pedófilo". Chun-Li decidió continuar – Pero bueno, los problemas maritales los dejaremos para otra ocasión ya debemos concentrarnos en saber que tramarán esta vez Vega y Balrog se unieron a dos sujetos provenientes de Southtown: _Billy Kane y Ryuji Yamazaki_.

" _Problemas maritales. Primero, Sakura y no tenemos problemas; segundo, no estamos casados; y tercero, ni que ella tuviera unos problemas así…"_ – Pensó Ryu con intentos asesinos sobre la china.

– Espera "Chunny"… – interrumpió Ken – esos dos últimos nombres... cuando luché esa final contra Terry en Norteamérica me mencionó de dos tipos que trabajaban para el que asesinó a su padre. Si mal no recuerdo trabajaban para un tal Geese... Howard... entonces ¿Howard Connection y Shadaloo? Eso me parece una locura, además de que Bison y Geese por lo que Terry me contó están muertos.

Los guerreros ya habían conocido a Geese en el torneo grupal de Osaka hace casi poco más de cinco años atrás, pero no se les pasó jamás por la cabeza que posiblemente tuviesen ahora algún tipo de alianzas.

– Si Ken, lo de Geese no se nada porque apenas lo conocimos en el torneo de Osaka, pero en el caso de Bison… – pensó Ryu por unos segundos antes de continuar – cada vez que hay un torneo, Bison siempre aparece con un cuerpo de repuesto. Recuerda que una vez Juli nos dijo que una vez destruido el Psycho Power, Bison estaría muerto para siempre.

– Ryu tiene razón, no hay que descartarlo – se sumó Guile – Bison es peor que una cucaracha. Bien, regresaremos a la base de interpol de Osaka a discutir esto.

Tan pronto se van los uniformados, Ryu y Sakura centran su atención en los otros dos guerreros. La conformación del equipo Ansatsuken sería la primera y además el reencuentro luego de la pelea contra Gouki.

– Bien Sean, gracias por venir como cuarto integrante – señaló Ryu – y Ken, gracias por aceptar.

– Para eso estamos, bro – colocaba Ken su mano en el hombro de Ryu – también recibí la carta y como Eliza necesitaba hablar con Sakura, fue el pretexto ideal para regresar. ¡Será como los viejos tiempos! – Ken agarraba a Ryu y le daba de coscorrones en la cabeza como cuando eran jóvenes – Mientras los cuatro entrenamos, podríamos usar el dojo que tenemos en nuestra nueva casa de relajo que acabamos de comprar en Setagaya, así podré vencerte más seguido – lograba soltarse Ryu para tomar su lugar al lado de Sakura.

– Eso sería grandioso Ken y ya hable con mis padres, nos están esperando a cenar – finalizó Sakura.

Los cuatro dragones Ansatsuken ya están listos para empezar con los preparativos del torneo para disputar una nueva aventura en el mundo de las artes marciales, el nuevo desafío que los hizo reunir de vuelta una vez más cuando llegando a casa de Sakura, los padres se sorprenden de la visita de la esposa de Ken, del discípulo del americano y también de la hermana de éste.

* * *

 _Southtown... Dojo Kyokugen-ryu_

¿? Bien ¡una vez más!

¡Hai!

Un hombre de cabello rubio, gi naranjo con una polera negra debajo, instruía clases en el arte del Karate Kyokugen-ryu, cuyo dojo ganó fuerte reputación tras los eventos de Geese y Mr. Big. Directamente heredado de su padre Takuma: _Ryo Sakazaki,_ apodado _"el Dragón Invencible"_. Frente a él había otro hombre que también daba clases del Kyokugen-Ryu: vestía un gi blanco y también tenía una polera negra debajo como Ryo, un cabello castaño claro tomado de la parte de atrás como si fuera una cola de caballo y ojos azules: _el italiano Robert García_ , heredero de la fundación de su padre que lleva su apellido y no decirlo menos, _"El furioso Tigre"._ Venía de visita pero ya que justo Ryo daba clases, aprovechó de darle unas pequeñas lecciones a los jóvenes que practicaban, así demostrando porque a ambos los llamaban el _"Ryuko no Ken"._

¿?: ¡Nii-san! ¡ _Bobby_! – saludó entrando al dojo una joven castaña con el cabello corto, una blusa azul y jeans cortos blancos con sus converse rojas.

¿?: ¡Ryo! Disculpen, los grandes maestros Kyokugen dan clases, me sorprende incluso de este vanidoso italiano filántropo – reía en sarcasmo una rubia de cabello corto, ojos verdosos con una blusa morada y pantalones negros en referencia a García.

– ¿Ah? Yuri-chan, King, ¿tan… temprano? – preguntó Robert.

– Chicos descansen, luego continuaran con el entrenamiento – dirigió la mirada Ryo hacia los alumnos y luego a su hermana y King – Vaya, que raro que estén aquí a esta hora.

– Supongo que Ryo-sensei arreglará asuntos del corazón... – cuchicheaban los niños.

– ¡Ya los oí! – advirtieron los gritos de Ryo que con un tono rojizo en las mejillas los hizo huir.

Como un rayo salieron los niños tras escuchar un posible reproche de Ryo sumado a un posible entrenamiento extra como castigo por molestarlo, los otros tres guerreros solo ríen al ver su cara en carmín.

Las chicas justamente eran _Yuri Sakazaki_ , hermana de Ryo y la primera mujer en aprender la estricta disciplina de su padre tras ser secuestrada por Mr. Big cuando era una adolescente. Para evitar que volviera a ocurrir algo similar, fue entrenada por Takuma a espaldas de Ryo para defenderse, siendo una promesa femenina en el combate. Según los rumores ama a Robert, en secreto y él no lo sabe, pues su padre y Ryo no lo permitirían por temor a que Yuri sea defraudada.

La otra era _King_ , un alias de su real nombre y una de las mujeres instruidas en el arte del Muay Thai con el toque del Kyokugen. Era una de las secuaces de Mr. Big con tal de tener el dinero para operar a su hermano Jean, que tras ser derrotada por Ryo, este le prometió ayudar a su pequeño hermano y vencer a Mr. Big y especialmente a Jack Turner. Al hacerlo, King no sabía cómo pagarle a Ryo y Robert la operación de Jean, pero con el tiempo formaron una amistad y algunos contrapesos con Robert cuando era el reemplazo de Yuri en torneos pasados. Ahora King es peleadora del equipo Kyokugen-ryu y una valiosa aliada. Estaba de visita tras descansar un poco de su nuevo bar _L' Amour._

– Ejem, como iba diciendo – puntualizó Ryo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados – es raro que estén a esta hora y temprano.

– Jean está en el colegio y como no tengo nada más que hacer y el local está en reparación – señaló King en obviedad – mejor quise venir acá.

– ¿Y tu Yuri? – esta vez volteó a su hermana menor.

– ¡Hey Ryo! deja de hacer preguntas, pareces un verdadero interrogatorio – exclamó la joven flor de lirio.

– Nada, solo que debía asegurarme… – comentó Ryo.

– ¿Asegurar qué? – Preguntó Robert – ¿Qué me vigiles con tu hermana o que esos dos nuevamente intentan atacarnos?

– Es cierto… – se llevó Ryo su mano al mentón – es extraño que Malin y Eiji no hayan planeado nada…

– Y hablando de antiguos enemigos… – reía King para que haga acto de presencia una chica de al menos la edad de Yuri. Su cabello azul oscuro y tomado, un kimono ancestral y un amuleto regalado por Ryo eran bastante predecibles para saber que era _Kasumi Todoh_ , heredera de las técnicas propias de su padre Ryuhaku y antigua enemiga de los Sakazaki quien terminó por ayudar tanto a Ryo, Yuri, King y al resto de los Kyokugen-ryu en los eventos de _G…***_

– ¿Qué hacen todos acá reunidos? – preguntó Kasumi.

– Hay un nuevo torneo _King of Fighters_ y participaremos los cuatro – asintió Ryo con los ojos cerrados y cruzando brazos – siempre y cuando mi viejo no se aproveche de nuestro nuevo equipo para salir con sus sandeces de siempre.

– Pues solo tendré que desearles suerte – dijo Kasumi para así conformar el nuevo _Kyokugen-Ryu Team._ Empuñando manos, los cuatro guerreros Kyokugen se preparan para el combate y a los entrenamientos para vencer en el torneo ya de por sí interesante.

* * *

 _Southtown, Café Pao-Pao_

Varios de los desastres, peleas y... bueno... siempre ocurren en Southtown, específicamente en el café y bar _"Pao-Pao"_ , donde varios de los luchadores de la región se reúnen en este lugar a beber, charlar o simplemente provocar problemas como todos los días. Un hombre de gorra roja cabello largo y rubio tomado, chaqueta roja con una estrella en la parte de su espalda, guantes heredados de su padre, camiseta blanca, jeans vaqueros azules y zapatillas del mismo color, estaba fuera del bar sentado en su motocicleta mirando hacia el cielo.

...

– Geese...

...

– ¿Todavía sigues pensando en Howard? – apareció a su lado una rubia de cabello corto, un top superior rojo con pantalones algo holgados de color azul con una estrella.

– Mary... ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó el lobo solitario de Southtown, _Terry Bogard_.

– Observando que no dejas de pensar en Geese – comentó la rubia – Eso ya terminó hace años Terry, no hay necesidad de recordarlo cada rato.

Terry recordaba la figura de su padre adoptivo _Jeff Bogard_ , quien lo instruyó en las artes marciales junto a su maestro _Tung Fu Rue_. Jeff fue asesinado por _Geese Howard_ , ex-compañero de de entrenamiento y un gran amigo junto a _Cheng Chinzan de Jeff_. Tras la muerte de su padre adoptivo, Terry junto a su hermano Andy juraron venganza, hasta que en una última batalla en la torre de Southtown Terry derrota a Geese, pero el maestro de las artes marciales Hakkyokuseiken quedaba colgando de un barandal por un _Power Geyser_ de Bogard. Al intentar salvarlo Geese se suelta y cae desde la torre de Southtown muriendo en ese momento. A pesar de consumar la venganza, Terry se sentía intranquilo tras dejar huérfano al hijo de Geese, Rock Howard. Más adelante lo crió y a pesar de escuchar la historia de su padre, ha estado entrenando bajo la tutela del Lobo Solitario.

– Entonces si no es Geese ¿qué será? – preguntó Mary.

– No lo sé… – Terry continuó en sus pensamientos.

– Entonces esto te podría contentar.

 _Mary Ryan_ , agente secreta pero más conocida como _"Blue Mary"_ gracias a Butch, su ex compañero de labor; compañera de Terry y del equipo "Fatal Fury". Sufrió casi lo mismo que Bogard con la pérdida de su compañero por ser asesinado por el mismo Geese, aunque parece que en Terry encontró algo... más que un compañero. Sacando una carta de su chaqueta, se la entrega a Terry.

– ¿Otro torneo más del _King of Fighters_? – preguntaba Bogard al no notar la típica "R" en su estampado.

– Sí, y es bastante sospechoso, Yamazaki y Billy entraran. – explicaba la rubia.

– ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó Terry al saber de ellos dos – al menos será un poco más interesante aquello.

– Lo harán con dos sujetos más. Ah, y dos nuevos... pero nuevos equipos entrarán – inquirió Mary para darle un mini informe de los nuevos participantes – ellos son.

Terry comenzaba a revisar a los nuevos peleadores, era obvio que Mary había sido avisada por Heidern para tomar información y fue la ocasión perfecta para ver si encontraba un oponente fuerte.

– Conozco a cuatro de estos sujetos, fue en el torneo de Osaka – afirmó Terry al reconocer a los sujetos – Chun-Li, Guile… Ryu, este es bastante fuerte. Si me preguntas como los reconocí, pasó en la penúltima vez que me enfrenté a Geese antes de lo que paso en la torre de Southtown.

...

– Kenneth... Ken Masters – Observaba el mayor de los Bogard al rubio Ansatsuken que enfrentó en dos ocasiones anteriores, las cuales terminaron en una victoria para cada uno.

– ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntaba la agente – nunca me habías contado de él.

– ¿Nunca te he hablado de él? – Mary negó la respuesta – luchamos en ese torneo y la última vez fue en la final del torneo de artes marciales de Estados Unidos, en un último ataque se decidió todo.

– Espera... ¿TE DERROTÓ? – preguntó incrédula la rubia.

– Sí, aunque aún no me lo perdono, ganó siete veces seguidas ese torneo, aunque lo vencí en el último de Osaka. Es raro que esté en el _King of Fighters_ de ahora. Bueno, tú no estabas en aquel entonces de los eventos de Osaka y no se sabe nada de quien lo organiza... ¡Me da igual! – El lobo salvaje se acomodaba su gorra roja – mientras hayan oponentes fuertes el torneo será interesante.

– Habría que entrar entonces – concluyó Mary alzando sus hombros como si dijera, "ya era obvio que dirías eso".

Cuando miraban la carta con el número de integrantes a tener, pasó un rubio de cabello largo con vestimenta de ninja color blanco y guantes negros de combatir. Corría algo asustado tras ser perseguido por una hermosa castaña que tenía un traje "provocador" ninja de color rojo. Ellos eran _Mai Shiranui_ , maestra de las artes ancestrales _Shiranui ninjutsu_ , heredado de su abuelo Hanzo y hábil peleadora de artes marciales persiguiendo a su finalmente novio: _Andy Bogard_ , hermano de Terry y también hábil en las artes Shiranui y Koppoken de las artes marciales que aprendió gracias a su padre Jeff y Tung Fu Rue. Si preguntan por la persecución, es la fobia de Andy al matrimonio.

– ¡O-oye Mai! ¿¡Puedes detenerte por favor!? – Preguntaba el menor de los Bogard sin detenerse de la persecución.

– ¡Ya he estado esperando años para casarnos y aun no quieres! – contestaba la Shiranui sin dejar de alcanzar a Andy. Llevaban un año de novios y justamente según la chica, era el momento de dar el sí.

Mary logró detener a ambos usando el pretexto del nuevo _King of Fighters_ , cosa que resultó porque ambos se detuvieron del matrimonio para averiguar quien mandó aquella invitación.

– Otro _King of Fighters_ en el que cualquier cosa pueda pasar – habló Andy, retomando la seriedad que lo caracteriza en momentos así.

– Y para ser más interesante, Mary dijo que hay dos nuevos equipos. Por fin tendré mi revancha con Masters – soltó Terry. Andy sabía de aquella revancha, lo cual hizo sonreír un poco al ninja que recordó aquella pelea en el torneo de Estados Unidos.

Mai analizaba a cada miembro de los nuevos peleadores que participarán, pero cuando ve a Chun-Li, su cara cambia a la de un claro desprecio-amigable por varios eventos: La mujer más fuerte del mundo y especialmente la más bella y hermosa.

– ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡E-ES ELLA! – exclamó en grito Mai, cosa que asustó al Bogard menor.

– ¿De quién hablas Mai? – preguntaba Mary.

– La mujer más fuerte y bella del mundo ¡Pamplinas! – Reiteró la castaña ante la pregunta de la rubia – ¡Esa soy yo!

– Mai olvida ese rencor por Chun-Li, tengo entendido que no se odian ni nada y… – sacó a relucir Andy, él también de algunas rivalidades que se originaron en aquel torneo.

Mai sabía que Andy era difícil de sobornar, pues con mucho trabajo logró conseguir que él se decidiera al noviazgo – sin saber que Andy sentía desde antes lo mismo por ella – Pero es en ese momento donde el foco de la imaginación e ideas llegó maliciosamente a la castaña Shiranui.

– ¡Andy Bogard! – Exclamaba decidida Mai – si logro vencer a Chun-Li no seguiré más insistiendo en matrimonio... Pero si salgo derrotada, ¡te casarás conmigo SI O SI!

– ¿¡QUEEEE!? Mai... no te lo tomes a pecho – intentaba calmarla Andy – es solo un combate. ¡Hermano ayúdame!

– ¡Ups! Lo siento Andy – Terry volteaba a ajustarse su gorra e intentar escapar de la ira de la Shiranui. Lo que no sabía era que Mai y Mary si sabían perfectamente de que se trataba esto – ese problema es tuyo y no me involucra en nada.

– ¡¿TERRY, CONVENCE A ANDY O SINO TU TAMBIEN SUFRIRÁS?!

Mai haría todo lo posible para participar con Andy… todo, a tal punto que al obligar a Terry, hizo que ella sacara un aura maligna con fuego en su cabeza.

– Hazle caso mejor – trataba Terry de convencer a su hermano menor – así resguardamos nuestras vidas. En especial la tuya.

– Gracias por tu ayuda… – miraba Andy con desdén a su hermano mayor en sarcasmo.

– No hay de que... – sonreía el lobo solitario donde los lobos legendarios del equipo _Fatal Fury_ ya están listos. Viejas revanchas se asoman y nuevos combates estarán por comenzar. Comandados por el Lobo Solitario Terry Bogard, un nuevo rival estará esperando.

– ¿Fue una buena idea? – preguntaba Mary tratando de no reírse.

– Jo jo jo jo…– reía maliciosamente Mai – digamos que me encanta jugar con An~dy, además me llevo bastante bien con _"Chunners"._

 _En otro lado…_

" _¡Oigan! ¿¡Hay alguien ahí!?¿¡Sáquenme de aquí!? ¡Maldita seas Mai Shiranui! ¡Eres una loca obsesiva con Andy!_ –gritaba _Joe Higashi_ desde las habitaciones de una posada donde fue engañado por la nieta de Hanzo, amarrado y pidiendo auxilio… era obvio que Mai lo ató para así ganar su puesto con los lobos salvajes de Southtown ya que sabía del torneo King of Fighters nuevo… especialmente para participar una vez más con el menor de los Bogard.

* * *

 _China, Tíbet._

Un anciano de cabello canoso y teniendo un recipiente con sake en mano observaba como cuatro jóvenes combatían entre sí en una sesión de entrenamiento desde la pequeña casa de madera conde entrenaban más a punto. La carta del _King of Fighters_ le llegó a sus manos y decidió que era tiempo dejar que las nuevas generaciones de jóvenes se encarguen de aquel asunto.

– ¡Te has vuelto cada vez más fuerte, Athena! – comentó un joven castaño con traje de pelea chino de color verde y una cinta roja en la cabeza. Aquel era el joven _Sie Kensou._

– ¡Gracias por el halago, Kensou! ¡Pero también has podido controlar bien tus poderes! – devolvió el agradecimiento la Idol japonesa de j-pop y también Psycho Soldier, _Athena Asamiya._

A lo que Athena se refería, era al poder del _Espíritu del Dragón_ que el castaño llevaba consigo y que por extrañas razones lo comparte con otro chico que también entrenaba con ellos.

Athena lanzaba una patada que Kensou había bloqueado sin problemas, pero una mala maniobra de ellos terminó por tumbarlo y la pelivioleta caía sobre él.

– Kensou, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Athena mientras trataba de hacerlo reaccionar.

El joven Psycho Soldier se quedaba estático al ver que la chica de sus sueños había caído sobre él y en una posición algo… dudosa: las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas y las manos de Athena se apoyaban en las cercanías de su rostro. Se sonrojó fuertemente y se desmayó con solo ver la imagen de ella sobre él.

– Ay no, ¡Maestro chin! ¡A Kensou nuevamente le dio fiebre! – gritó Athena para pedir ayuda.

" _Sí, claro… fiebre"_ – comentaron al mismo tiempo el viejo maestro; _Bao,_ el chico que también comparte el poder de Kensou y _Momoko,_ la joven chica que usa el Capoeira con las artes psíquicas de un Psycho Soldier.

* * *

El _Ikari Team_ liderado por _Heidern_ al descubrir sospechas no dudaron en ir; _Kim Kaphwan_ el peleador de Taekwondo y de la justicia será partícipe con _Jhun Hoon, May Lee y Choi Bounge_ por la lesión de _Chang_ …

" _Idiota… ¡Esto te pasa por jugar con nosotros!" –_ Se burlaban maliciosamente Hwa y Raiden que estaban escondidos en el dojang… pues estaban riéndose burlonamente al jugar una broma de mal gusto a Kim que terminó por lastimar a Chang, lo que provocó la lesión. Kim terminó por descubrirlos y golpearlos tanto al ver que no se habían reformado como él quiso, decidió tenerlos bajo supervisión exclusiva y con horas y horas de pesado entrenamiento. De allí dejaron de burlarse y solo sufrir con el castigo que el castaño les dejó como tarea.

" _Esto no puede estar pasando…"_ – pensaba Jhun con una mano en la cabeza al saber que debería volver a hacer equipo con su rival.

– ¿Y ustedes dos no saben cómo controlar a su padre?– preguntaba con una risa nerviosa May Lee Jinyu a dos niños casi adolescentes de edad similar a Rock Howard del cual es amigo de ambos, quienes también veían los golpes que su padre Kim les daba a Raiden y Hwa. Uno tenía el dobok negro-rojo y era castaño, el segundo tenía el dobok blanco con verde y tenía cabello azulado.

– ¡Nah, estamos acostumbrados a ver al viejo así! – Respondía el castaño de _Kim Dong Hwan_ – aunque si quieres puedo explicarte más a fondo…

– Deja de ser tan idiota, hermano – golpeaba _Kim Jae Hoon_ a su hermano por lo mujeriego y pervertido que era con la joven justiciera. A diferencia de Dong Hwan, Jae Hoon era más serio. – Sí, estamos muy acostumbrados, incluso mamá solo ríe de esto.

* * *

Mika Nanakawa... o _Rainbow Mika_ convenció a _Zangief, el "Ciclón Rojo"_ para unirse al show y convenció al ex-alcalde y héroe de Metro City: _Mike Haggar_ y al peleador de lucha libre mexicana y además fan número uno de la rubia voluptuosa: _El Fuerte_.

– " _¿¡Cómo puedes hacerme esto y luchar con él!?" – preguntaba Haggar molesto._

– " _¡No lucharé junto a él!" – señaló el "Ciclón Rojo" y apuntando al ex-alcalde de Metro City._

– " _¡Publicidad y patrocinio a la lucha!" – exclamaba una sonriente Mika mientras el enmascarado mexicano seguía embobado de la presencia de la joven rubia._

* * *

A otros desconocidos también les llegó la carta y concurrirán al gran evento King of Fighters del año, con nuevos peleadores y equipos, originando nuevos retos, saldar deudas de viejas revanchas y buscar a nuevos oponentes a quien enfrentar.

– Kyo-san, ya estábamos esperando desde hace tiempo – preguntaba el joven _Shingo Yabuki,_ un autodidacta de las artes ancestrales Kusanagi. Kyo en respuesta le devolvió un flamazo en su cara.

– Ya era hora que llegarás "capitán" – agregaba el veterano campeón olímpico de Judo en compañía de su hijo Kogoro, _Goro Daimon_.

– Ya estábamos a punto de empezar sin ti y a organizar un motín contra ti. Además me hiciste perder una importante cita – agregaba _Benimaru Nikaido_ , el narcisista luchador eléctrico.

– Ahhhh... Benimaru... – bostezaba Kyo – Tan gracioso como siempre. Estaba de paseo con Yuki cuando mamá decidió ir a acompañar a mis suegros cuando estaba allí. Ahora regesé y…

El timbre de la morada Kusanagi sonaba y Kyo al ver a tres figuras conocidas, su gesto cambia a rabia.

– ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACEN ACA!?

 _Chris, Yashiro y Shermie_ , tres de los cuatro _"Hakketsu-shu"_ de Orochi hacían presencia en la casa de Kyo. Había un evento que no olvidaría nunca en su vida y fue cuando los tres secuestraron a Yuki hace años atrás, lo que también originó que su vida se alejara de ella tras derrotar al dios Gaia y ser secuestrado más tarde por N.E.S.T.S. El rencor de Kyo estaba más presente que nunca que cargó un _Orochinagi_ apenas los vio y cuestionando el hecho de que estaban vivos.

– ¡Váyanse de acá! ¡Ustedes no son bienvenidos! _¡Kurae… Yagare!_

– ¡Detente Kusanagi! – Esquivaba Chris la onda anti-Orochi - ¡Por favor es importante que nos escuches!

– ¿¡Por favor!? ¿¡Acaso pidieron por favor cuando secuestraron a Yuki!? – Kyo tomaba su posición de guardia al igual que Benimaru y Daimon que reaccionaron ante la presencia de quienes manejan sus técnicas oscuras. Shingo no sabía de ellos pero al ser peligrosos también adoptó posición de lucha – ¿¡Y escucharlos de qué!? ¡Se supone que deberían estar muertos!

– Es importante que nos escuches, Kyo – Una voz femenina pero firme de una especie de sacerdotisa estaba detrás de los tres. Al aparecer completamente, Kyo bajó un poco su guardia.

– ¿Eh? ¿Kagura? – Kyo reconocía a la voz y aparecía _Chizuru Kagura_ , la otra descendiente del clan Yata que ayudó a los Yasakani y Kusanagi a sellar a Orochi – cada vez que apareces hay problemas.

– Kyo esto es serio, creemos que Rugal no fue derrotado del todo cuando lo enfrentaste hace años atrás, y sobre ellos… – señalaba Chizuru a los tres Hakkeshu que desaparecían y volvían a aparecer con un movimiento de manos de una de las últimas Yatas – son reflejos de mi espejo Yata, así como cuando pude invocar a Maki, mi hermana fallecida. Así que son de fiar.

– Bueno, lamento el recibimiento que te dí – se disculpaba Kusanagi, aunque no muy convencido de que ellos tres sean los convocados por Kagura – pero lo primero que dijiste sería imposible, tengo entendido que después de que Ryu y yo lo derrotáramos, el no volvió jamás. Así que pasa.

Una vez adentro, Chizuru comenzó a dar las razones de su visita y el por qué del regreso de aquella persona. Los tres Hakkeshu espejos también hablaban cada cual por lo 1ue vieron y enfrentaron

– Además, creemos que Rugal organiza el torneo para recuperar el poder Orochi restante con el último sacrificio que obviamente resulta en tu novia, Kusanagi. ¿Por qué crees que venimos a advertirte? – Advertía _Yashiro_ , el más poderoso de los reyes celestiales – sabemos que también busca algo de... ado... Hado... o algo así.

– Primero, ¿no tienes algo de descaro al decir eso y a pesar que eres reflejo de un espejo? – Reprendía Kyo enrostrándole lo sucedido en el pasado – y segundo, al poder que te refieres es el Satsui no Hado, pero no servirá de nada, Gouki ya está muerto.

– Pero... ¿Cómo? – La cara de Chizuru era de sorpresa, pues había oído la historia del "Amo de los Puños" cuyos poderes se igualan al de los Hakkeshu e incluso al mismo Goenitz.

– Ryu me contó que hace meses lo eliminó y ese poder desapareció – contó la historia Kyo – me enteré porque él también recibió la invitación y me lo topé días atrás en Esaka.

Shingo, solo miraba, pues no tenía idea de la historia pasada de los clanes de Kyo y menos del Satsui no Hado del cual – no sabía para nada y menos aun se enteraba – también su rival amistosa Sakura poseía.

– Pues tenemos que encontrarlo pronto – señalaba Chizuru – escuchamos rumores de que ese poder sigue presente.

– Sería imposible, Ryu por lo que me dijo lo domina a la perfección – sacó en conclusión Kyo con gesto de aburrimiento – a menos que... si no es él, debería ser Masters o Kasugano quien lo posee, cosa que me parece estúpido y sin probabilidad.

– Eso no importa – hablaba _Shermie_ , la joven de cabello rojizo y flequillos que tapaban sus ojos – debemos buscar a ese tal Ryu ya es el único que nos puede ayudar.

– Pero sigue con su vida de errante, será más difícil encontrarlo – se sumaba la Yata.

– Está más cerca de lo que creen. Ryu ya dejó esa vida atrás, ahora vive en Tokio con Sakura – continuó Kyo sacando conclusiones a ellos – algo que me extrañó mucho más.

– ¿Sakura? – alzando una ceja el indulgente Shingo que recordaba a la en ese entonces colegiala que supuestamente derrotó a Kyo años atrás – Entonces eso significa que...

– Shingo, ¿puedes dejar de ser tonto? – Kyo lo golpeaba en la cabeza – Ya lo sabía, son novios y además la entrena en el arte Ansatsuken... quizás tengas razón, Chizuru, y es mejor que vayamos a buscarlo.

El equipo de Japón, Chizuru y los tres Hakkeshu reflejos van hacia la búsqueda de Ryu, para evitar que uno de los peores villanos haga su aparición... y evitar nuevamente la combinación del Satsui no Hado y la sangre de Orochi. La aparición de un dios, el poseedor del portaaviones "Black Noah" y conocido contrabandista de drogas y armas: _Rugal Bernstein._

* * *

Este fic lo hice en base a dos cosas: el videojuego "Capcom vs SNK 2" y también a una serie de 20 capítulos en youtube hechas por "Evil Ryu" en su canal mismo de internet llamada del mismo nombre que este fic "The King of Street Fighters".

No quise mencionar a todos los equipos, además hay uno que no nombre que hará presencia importante en el resto del fic. Solo diré "capitulo 2 de KOF Memorial" y sabrán a que me refiero.

PD: No mencioné al K' Team como equipo de peso, pero ellos también estarán presentes en el torneo.

Mai Shiranui hace todo por Andy... Incluyendo deshacerse de Joe para hacer equipo con él.

Dong Hwan no me sorprende, además quién no querría tener a May Lee para uno solo… esa ranita en su polera es amor y paz xD

Este capítulo ya está reescrito. La próxima semana estará el capítulo 3ro. Recuerden que un review ayuda mucho a mejorar la redacción y para ustedes quienes leen la historia.

Se despide su servidor…

 _Adieu~_


	3. Plan

Nuevo capítulo reescrito de "Los Puños Legendarios"

Ahora me será mucho más complicado subir capítulos por la universidad (entro este lunes). En diciembre terminaré un par de historias de Pokespecial pendientes y cada mes se subirán los capítulos de este fic, más KOF Memorial y Future Fighters III.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Fic reescrito y re-subido con varios errores corregidos y tramas mejor detalladas.**_

 _ **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Street Fighter son de Capcom.**_

 _ **Los personajes de King of Fighters son de SNK.**_

 _Para Miki White por haberme apoyado en todo momento en este difícil mes, te doy sinceramente mis agradecimientos y un beso y abrazo grandes._

 _Para Fabiola Hernández, espero que este capítulo pueda alegrarte._

 _Al desaparecido Kein Sylvan que por favor actualice luego sus capítulos xD De veras bro, gracias por haberme ayudado a mejorar cada capítulo desde mi ingreso al fandom._

 _A Honoo no KaguTsuchi no Kami, extraño tus reviews, ojala que este especial de madrazos te agrade._

* * *

 _Capítulo III_

 _Plan_

Kusanagi y los demás ya partieron a Tokio a buscar a Ryu y desenmascarar el asunto del Satsui no Hado junto a la conexión del poder Orochi. Mientras tanto los cuatro dragones están cenando en la casa de los Kasugano, preparándose para enfrentar el ansiado y sospechoso _King of Fighters_.

– ¡Gracias por la comida! – exclamó el hambriento hermanito menor de Sakura.

– Deberías dejar la mesa Tsukushi, los mayores tienen que hablar – señaló el padre de la joven.

Tan pronto Tsukushi se va a su habitación, Ryu abre el debate del torneo y la rara razón por la cual él y Ken fueron invitados. Eliza y Laura también fueron invitados a comer.

– Bueno tendremos que ver como entrenaremos para el torneo y el asunto que Kusanagi acaba de mencionarme – inquirió Ryu enfocado en el torneo y con los sucesos extraños que podrían ocurrir.

– Como digas, capitán Ryu – dijo Ken con una mueca de sarcasmo.

– Ryu tiene razón, además de Kyo y su equipo, solo conocemos a pocos. Ya le confirmé a Athena quien me dijo que también participará – se sumó Sakura a la interrogante de Ryu.

– ¿Otra vez esa Idol de j-pop estará? – se extrañó Ken que la conoció en el torneo individual de Osaka en el pasado.

– Por supuesto – asintió la joven flor de cerezos – es participante regular de King of Fighters je-je-je además de ella, Yuri también me quiere enfrentar. Ya platiqué con ellas antes.

– Ehmmm… como tengo menos experiencia en este tipo de torneos – interrumpió Sean – pues eso dependería del oponente al que nos enfrentemos ¿Eran al azar, cierto?

– Así como lo dices Sean – asintió Ryu – tú y Ken perfectamente encajarían en un cuerpo a cuerpo y de velocidad por lo que he notado, yo más a distancia y resistencia mientras que Sakura es la más equilibrada en ese sentido y por lo que Kyo contó, este torneo no es mera casualidad. Tendremos que tener bastante cuidado.

– Ryu, me estoy aburriendo con tanta explicación lógica – bostezaba Ken – ¡tenemos que patearle el trasero a quien sea para ganar!

"¡TOC-TOC!"

Unos dos golpes salieron de la puerta de los Kasugano cuando un grito mencionando el nombre de Ryu advirtió a los presentes.

– Esa voz, si, justamente es Kusanagi – afirmó Ryu.

Sakura los salía a recibir cuando no solo advirtió a Kyo sino también a los tres miembros restantes del Japan Team: Shingo con su chaqueta azul, pantalones del mismo color y una cinta blanca corta en su frente en la cual se saludaron como grandes amigos después de años; Daimon con su uniforme de Judo y Benimaru con sus jeans blancos con una camisa negra corta para coquetear con la flor de cerezo, solo que Kyo le advirtió que si lo hacía, un _"Metsu Hadoken"_ recibiría de Ryu en la parte donde no sale el Sol. La sorpresa de Sakura fue mayor cuando advirtió a una mujer con un atuendo de sacerdotisa con un pantalón negro ajustado y un cintillo que cubría su frente, acompañada de un joven de camisa holgada azul con pantalones grises, a una mujer de cabello rosa que no daba su vista con exuberantes pechos y un vestido corto del mismo color, sumado a un hombre de cabello blanco una camisa roja larga y pantalones blancos. Ryu fue a observarlos cuando tomó pose de guardia y atacó a los tres últimos sujetos que Sakura advirtió.

– ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS HACEN ACÁ!? – Ryu lanzó un Hadoken a quienes por historia de Kyo reconoció como a tres de los reyes celestiales Orochi.

– ¡Cálmate Ryu! – Chizuru Kagura intervino para devolverle el Hadoken a Ryu – No son ellos del todo, son manifestaciones de mi espejo Yata.

– Tiene razón… – soltó Kyo apoyando a Kagura – cuando los noté, créeme que lo primero que hice fue atacar a Yashiro por lo que sucedió años atrás – puntualizó lo último en señal de que aun no les perdona el secuestro de Yuki y el casi sacrificio.

– Tú… eres una de los tesoros sagrados... Chizuru Kagura? – Ryu jamás tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la otra descendiente del clan que encerró a Orochi.

– La misma – asintió Chizuru - Ryu necesitamos saber esto: ¿Es cierto que Gouki está muerto?

– Sí, hace casi nueve meses atrás ¿Pero por qué tanto alboroto? – preguntó nuevamente el dragón Ansatsuken.

– Puedo explicarlo – intervino Chris quien no dejaba de mantener su semblante infantil para ya tener casi la mayoría de edad. Aunque hablaba más serio y con un ojo de Kyo puesto encima de él como vigilancia – como somos cuerpos resultantes del espejo Yata, somos totalmente opuestos a nuestras formas Orochi.

 _Así como cuando con Yagami enfrentamos a mi contraparte Kusanagi, Chizuru y a su hermana muerta Maki del espejo Yata._ Recordó en silencio Kyo cuando enfrentaron por primera vez a los del "Pasado Distante" con Ash Crimson, aunque no lo creía del todo.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con el torneo? – preguntó Sakura. Daimon, Shingo, Sean, Laura y Eliza que se asomaron comenzaban a preguntarse lo mismo.

– Que según ellos Ryu y yo no exterminamos por completo a Rugal y creen que volverá a apoderarse del Satsui no Hado para combinarlo con el poder Orochi – se extrañaron todos incluyendo a Ryu.

– Y por lo visto sería imposible – agregó Benimaru, recordando el torneo de Osaka hace cuatro años – yo mismo presencie con Masters y la bella Sakura cuando ambos lo derrotaron.

– Fue con un Shinku Hadoken usando todo mi poder – soltó Ryu en sarcasmo ante el cumplido de Benimaru a Sakura ¿ahora Ryu sentía celos? Ken intentó no reírse al igual que Sean y Kyo, pero que fueron calmados por golpes de Eliza, Laura y Yuki quien también acompañó al Japan Team – y también con...

– Mi Orochinagi – concluyó Kyo la frase al mismo tiempo que encendía flamas en sus manos – El punto es que ellos piensan que Rugal buscará a Gouki para recuperar el Satsui no Hado, pero como está muerto no hay necesidad de hacer nada más.

– A menos que busque los pergaminos del Ansatsuken... – soltó Ryu. Sakura y Ken sabían quien le dejó esa tarea al nuevo maestro Ansatsuken – y tomando en cuenta que lo anterior fue un malentendido todo, quiero pedirles disculpas.

Sakura intentó hacerlos pasar, pero el espacio era reducido como para poder platicar mejor así que los guerreros decidieron ir hacia el patio trasero para conversar mejor del asunto. Eliza, Laura, Yuki, Tsukushi y los padres de Sakura estuvieron al interior de hogar. Ya mejor ubicados, Ryu contó la historia de los pergaminos Ansatsuken que contenían no solo el arte de los elementos Hado, las técnicas que muchos conocen de ellos y del definitivo estilo asesino del Satsui no Hado, sino algo más que solo Ryu sabía y que aun no quiso advertir.

– Es verdad y Dan tiene esos pergaminos – se sumó Sakura.

– ¿Ese... Peleador de cuarta? - Shingo ponía una mueca de rechazo – Sakura-san, no me digas que él los tiene.

– No puede ser que ese intento de peleador tenga algo importante en sus manos – agregó Sean a las palabras de Yabuki.

– ¿Y para qué diantres se los pasaste, Ryu? – interrogó Kyo quien también conoció al artista marcial del Saikyo-Ryu y en su ridículo estilo.

– Si algún lunático busca este poder, Kusanagi, inmediatamente buscaría a Ryu, Sakura o a mí. Con el bobo de Dan no sospecharían nada de nada – señaló Ken en obviedad.

– O los perderá como siempre… – suspiraron Shingo y Sean al unisonó con gotas de sudor en la cabeza e imaginando la pronta destrucción.

¿?: ¡Ya los tenemos!

– ¿¡Qué rayos está pasando!? – preguntó Kyo con flamas en sus manos.

Los guerreros salían de la morada para observar a varios hombres uniformados con armas que rodeaban la residencia Kasugano, no era un operativo de protección, era como una organización terrorista. Sakura ordenaba a sus padres y a Tsukushi no salir de casa mientras ellos se encargan del trabajo sucio. Cada cual peleador tomaba su posición de guardia: Ryu y Sakura estaban espalda con espalda, lo mismo que Ken, Sean y Laura que se sumó a la lucha. El Japan Team en completo se preparó para combatir una vez más.

– Será mejor que bajen esas armas, aquí no son bienvenidos – decía Ryu mientras empuñaba sus manos para defender a sus suegros y cuñado.

– La fealdad más grande del mundo acaba de hablar – exclamaba una voz cercana – es increíble que personas como tú aun sigan con vida.

Un hombre de cabello rubio y tomado con una máscara cubriendo su rostro hacía presencia a los guerreros, con un tatuaje de dragón que pasaba por su espalda hasta su corazón y una seria vanidad y narcisismo que superaba al de Benimaru. Ninja psicópata español y uno de los nuevos "cuatro reyes de Shadaloo"… _Vega_.

– Al menos a tu novio de Balrog le importaría que no le dijeras eso – contestaba Ken para fastidiar en su estilo al mismo español que una vez intentó atacarlo a él y Eliza. _[1]_

– ¡Tú, muchachito ricachón! ¡Vas a morir por eso! – dijo furioso otra voz cercana a Vega.

Aquel hombre que exclamó con furia aparece, un afroamericano corpulento y boxeador que fue expulsado de la Organización Mundial de Boxeo por sus constantes escándalos dentro y fuera del ring. Oriundo de Las Vegas y el segundo rey de Shadaloo, _Balrog_.

– ¡Ni crean que hemos olvidado lo que pasó los años anteriores! ¡Los acabaremos a todos ustedes! – decía el boxeador con sus puños en alto.

– ¿Ustedes? No nos hagan reír, – reía en sarcasmos Ken – además no pueden decir nada. Yo ya me cobré lo que ocurrió en Las Vegas así que ahora estamos empatados. _[2]_

¿?: ¡También estamos nosotros!

Detrás de ellos aparecen justamente _Billy Kane y Ryuji Yamazaki_ , aunque nadie sabía quién los envió, pero Kyo tenía una sospecha particular de su presencia. El inglés tenía su clásico uniforme inglés de lucha, su pañoleta del Reino Unido y su bo rojo. El Yakuza andaba con su típica vestimenta oscura y con su mano derecha dentro de su pantalón donde se encontraba su puño más poderoso.

– Y ustedes dos – se refería Kusanagi a Kane y Yamazaki – ¿no me digan que son los novios de ellos? – comentó con el mismo veneno de Masters para provocarlos.

– ¡Cállate Kusanagi o te eliminaremos antes del torneo! – recalcó Billy cuando Kyo oyó lo último sabiendo que no era una simple coincidencia, algo similar a la interrogante de Ken días anteriores.

– Así que si son parte del torneo, pues entonces hablarán y nos dirán que saben antes que les rostice sus cuerpos… en especial al narcisista enmascarado. Suficiente es con Benimaru. – inquirió Kyo.

– Está bien imitación de fealdad: Bison y Geese nos enviaron para capturar sus cabezas, en especial las tuya Kusanagi y la de Ryu también – respondía Vega.

– ¿Y si no lo hacemos? – preguntaron Kyo y Ryu al unisonó.

– La humilde familia que están con ustedes sufrirán las consecuencias, incluyendo a la esposa de Masters. Están rodeados por dentro también, idiotas, y yo lo pensaría un par de veces antes de que tú intentes algo contra la familia de la bella señorita Kasugano y a la esposa de tu mejor amigo. – dijo al final el español señalando a Ryu.

Sakura sabía que decía la verdad, pues observó sombras armadas dentro de la casa que apuntaban a los tres miembros restantes de la familia Kasugano y Eliza. Ryu no quería poner en peligro a su "media cuñada" y los seres queridos de su ahora alumna y también novia, así que comenzó a pensar en qué forma podría protegerlos de allí desde adentro.

– Kusanagi, Benimaru, Chizuru, Ken, ustedes dos intenten encárguense de ellos. Cuando yo haga el primer movimiento atacarán enseguida. – Los cuatro asintieron, al parecer Ryu ya había ideado un plan, cosa que Sakura notó cuando el guerrero errante volteó a mirarla – Sakura, tú solo pelea acá. Una vez que detenga a quienes están dentro podrás entrar sin problemas.

La flor de cerezo asintió, momentos como este eran perfectos ya que Ryu – además de Chizuru – era el único con discernimiento claro para crear alguna estrategia o algo similar.

Chizuru hizo regresar a los Hakkeshu-espejos para no gastar tantas fuerzas, así ayudaría a luchar. Cada cual tomaba posición de guardia cuando Vega y Balrog notaron que Ryu comenzaba a cambiar su pose de guardia clásica que ambos miembros de Shadaloo miraban extrañados cómo emulaba ahora al hombre que había destrozado a Bison en el segundo torneo… Ryu adoptaba la posición de jinete del Ansatsuken puro, puño a la cintura y el otro puño al frente.

Ryu desapareció de la vista de todos donde ni Kusanagi, ni el Japan Team, Kagura, y menos los hermanos Matsuda creían que podía hacer esa maniobra. Ken y Sakura sabían perfectamente lo que había hecho.

– ¡Es el _Ashura Senku_! ¡Es la señal! – exclamó Ken para cargar ki en sus manos.

Kyo, Sakura y Ken se lanzan atacando al inicio con su Yamibarai y Hadoken respectivos para que Ryu se pudiese teletransportar hacia el interior del hogar de Sakura. Los demás hombres armados rápidamente serán eliminados por el resto de los guerreros cuando Sakura vio a Ryu en buena condición y con la familia y Eliza a salvo.

– Vengan, los llevaré a casa de Kei – dijo Sakura para también calmar a su hermanito asustado. Le deseo la mayor de las suertes a Ryu con un corto beso a los labios y que se protegiera. Ryu asintió y fue a ayudar.

Varios hombres se lanzaban hacia Kyo que con un _Oniyaki_ los derribaba. Benimaru electrocutaba a otros soldados con el poder eléctrico de su _Raikoken_ cuando uno intentó atacarlo por la espalda, siendo salvado por el _Shingo Kick_ del mismo Yabuki. Sean usaba su propia versión del Shōryūken en un _Dragon Smash_ viendo como su hermana mayor también no se quedaba atrás, utilizando el estilo Sambo de los Matsuda para noquear a un gran número de víctimas, Chizuru trajo de vuelta a su fallecida Maki en el espejo para derrotar a los hombres de ambas organizaciones criminales que aumentaban con cada caído: derrotaban a dos y llegaba el doble a ayudar.

– ¡Maldita sea, no se detienen con nada y hay más alrededor! – exclamaba con furia Ken al ver que parte de los daños se los llevaba la casa de los Kasugano. Nadie de los vecinos quería interferir por temor a salir herido por alguno de los hombres de Bison o Geese – ¡Que alguien ayude a Ryu y Sakura ahora!

Shingo y Daimon junto con Sean que escucharon la advertencia de Ken se dirigen a la parte de atrás para evitar una tragedia mayor. Ken, Benimaru y Kyo se enfrentarán cara a cara con los otros cuatro restantes cuando apareció Ryu intacto para sumarse al combate.

* * *

– Ryu… ¿ya terminaste? – preguntaba Ken después de dejar que Laura, Chizuru y Maki se encargasen de los demás soldados.

– Si, Sakura los está llevando a casa de Kei Chitose y vi a Shingo, Daimon y Sean en camino. – Respondió el japonés – Creo que después vendrán a ayudar a las chicas.

– Entonces no hay impedimento alguno. – Benimaru comendaba a prepararse para pelear con sus manos cargadas de electricidad, haciendo una pose que seguro pera para provocar ira en cierta persona – Serán cuatro contra cuatro y… me servirá de entrenamiento para las finales.

– ¡Cállate bobo! ¡No eres más bello que yo! – Quien reclamó en ese tono era Vega mismo – ¡Aghhh!

" _¡Electrigger!"_

Benimaru aprovechando el descuido de Vega se lanza sobre él y agarrándolo desde la cabeza con ambas manos, miles de descargas eléctricas caen sobre el español. Ryu se lanzaba contra Yamazaki; Ken contra Billy Kane y Kyo contra Balrog. La pelea se hacía intensa y extenuante mientras los demás dejaban en resguardo a los Kasugano con Sakura liderando los ataques.

– ¡Son demasiados! ¡Papá, llévate a mamá a Tsukushi y Eliza con Kei! _¡Shunpukyaku!_ – Sakura no podía sacarlos ya que también habían soldados en la salida trasera de la morada Kasugano, la chica aprovechó de dejar fuera de combate a un sirviente de los secuaces.

– ¿Más aun? ¡Esto parece pesadilla! – dijo Shingo con algo de fastidio tras dejar inconsciente a otro sirviente con su _Dokugami Mikansei_.

– ¡Sakura-san debemos sacar a estos idiotas fuera! – gritó Sean después de derrotar a otros cuatro hombres con su _Hado Burst_.

– Ustedes tres vayan a ayudar afuera. Yo puedo encargarme de esto, solo espero que la señorita Kasugano y su familia me pidan disculpas – a estas alturas importaba más la seguridad de ellos que la casa misma, por lo que dieron un sí de respuesta ¡Sujétense bien! ¡Uoooaaaaaagghh! – Daimon usaba su _Jirashin_ para crear un pequeño sismo y desestabilizar a todos los soldados y tomarlos uno por uno para lanzarlos hacia otros con su gran fuerza y el ejemplo del Judo.

Luego y sosteniendo a dos de ellos, con una impresionante fuerza el ex-campeón olímpico mandaba a volar a los hombres que salían disparados hacia afuera donde estaban los otros cuatro guerreros luchando.

Sean y Shingo acabaron con los últimos villanos mientras Ryu, Kyo y los demás están por acabar fácilmente con el resto.

– ¿Acaso ese es todo el poder de un Orochi… Yamazaki? – decía Ryu mientras evadía los ataques del último Hakkeshu viviente.

– ¡Deja de jugar conmigo gusano! ¡Shaaaaaaa!

Pasaban casi diez minutos de combate cuando Yamazaki atacaba con una serie de _Snake Arm_ , pero estaba tan furioso que Ryu los esquivaba con bastante facilidad para golpearlo con su _Shin Shōryūken_ ; lo mismo con Billy que atacaba a Ken con el _Chou Kaen Senpuu Kon,_ pero para Ken Masters las técnicas de fuego eran poco efectivas por ser su elemento dragón que con un _Shoryu Reppa_ fue suficiente para dejarlo casi derrotado.

" _Misete yaru… Kusanagi no kobushi yoooo!"_

El sonido de la caída de Balrog era fuerte y seco al intentar dar varios de sus golpes de boxeo y de manera sucia, incluso lanzando tierra a los ojos de Kyo para atacarlo de una sola vez con su _Crazy Buffalo_ , pero el hijo de _Susano Wa_ _[3]_ reaccionó a tiempo para atacarlo con todo el poder explosivo de su _Mu Shiki_ y así dejar fuera de combate al boxeador de Las Vegas mientras en un duelo muy particular, Benimaru hacia lo suyo contra Vega. La velocidad del español era una clara ventaja sobre el japonés, pero como todos estaban furiosos por los comentarios y la ocasión de la pelea, nuevamente Nikaido se saldría con la suya.

" _Phantom Hurricane!"_

Pequeñas sombras suyas salían a atacar rápidamente a Vega que la última salió con una patada cargada de rayos que también dejó casi inconsciente al español. Los cuatro rivales quedaron arrinconados y débiles, cuando subieron su mirada, Ryu, Ken, Kyo y Benimaru los esperaban con técnicas expansivas y… bastante poderosas por lo demás.

– ¿Quieren hacer los honores? – preguntaron Ken y Benimaru al mismo tiempo.

Ryu y Kyo solo asintieron para acercarse lentamente a los cuatro lacayos que débiles también miraban como Chizuru, Laura, Sean, Shingo, Daimon y Sakura lograron derrotar por completo a todos los soldados de Shadaloo y Howard Connection.

– Nos atacaron y además intentaron lastimar a Eliza… y especialmente y a la familia de Sakura. Espero que estén satisfechos porque ahora es nuestro turno… _"Metsu!"_ – hablaba Ryu con un par de ki color púrpura en ambas manos mientras los cuatro heraldos se ponían de píe para atacar, aunque algo débiles.

– Quiero que le manden este mensaje a Geese y a Bison de nuestra parte… – exclamó Kyo encendiendo sus flamas en una de sus manos y rodeado de fuego – que si se entrometen con nosotros, sea con Ryu, conmigo, con Yuki o cualquiera de nuestros amigos… ¡pues esto les pasará! _"Kuraeee…!"_

Vega, Balrog, Billy y Yamazaki se fueron en velocidad contra ellos, solo que lamentablemente…

" _Hadoookeeen!"_

" _Yagareeee!"_

… Recibieron de lleno el _Metsu Hadoken_ y el _Orochinagi_ de mayor potencia que quedaron totalmente inconscientes, ya que los pocos soldados conscientes que quedaban se los llevaron de vuelta de donde vinieron. Tan pronto se acaba la pesadilla, Ryu va en busca de Sakura.

– Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Tus padres también? – preguntó Ryu luego de derrotar con Kyo a los hombres de Bison y Geese.

– Sí, gracias Ryu por tu plan – contestó Sakura abrazándose a él – Eliza, Tsukushi y mis padres están con Kei a salvo.

– Gracias también, hermanita – se sumó Ken para agradecerle la protección a su esposa.

– Al menos esto se terminó – comentó Chizuru en señal de disculpas a Sakura – lamento que esta vez hayan tenido que pagar el precio por nosotros.

Así fue, los destrozos eran notorios y todo porque buscaban no solo a Ryu, sino también a Kyo Kusanagi y quizás por qué motivos, confirmando de paso que Shadaloo y Howard Connection son nuevamente aliados.

– Sakura… tú, Ryu y yo deberíamos ir a casa de Chitose a ver para ver cómo están los demás, pero por mientras quédense en nuestra casa de relajo que yo me encargaré de reparar lo que esos bastardos hicieron – Sakura iba a protestar, no quería aprovecharse tampoco de la fortuna de Ken para reparar gastos, pero este movió la cabeza negando la negativa de la chica – y no, no tienen que hacer nada. Ryu es mi compadre y amigo, y tú Sakura eres como mi hermana menor. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes.

– Nosotros nos quedaríamos a ayudar un poco, pero con esto debemos avisar a Yagami y también a Yuki… si hay una nueva alianza, entonces estarán tras el Orochi nuevamente – contestó Chizuru. Kyo al saber del peligro de Yuki, no dudó en seguir la respuesta.

* * *

Kyo y los demás vuelven a Esaka mientras que Ryu, Ken, Sakura, su familia y los dos Matsuda partirían a la casa de relajo Masters tras el duro recibimiento que sufrieron. Ryu no dejaría que volviera a suceder y obviamente le haría pagar a Bison el destrozo que provocó a los Kasugano. Ya estando en casa de los Masters se disponen a dar una buena ducha, donde habían varias habitaciones, salones, tres cuartos de baños con jacuzzi y tinas grandes, un amplio comedor y especialmente un dojo espacioso para entrenar y estar preparados para el King of Fighters y la amenaza real que Bison con Geese podrían provocar. Ryu y Sakura son los primeros en ducharse… y juntos, con toda la preocupación los Kasugano no se habían dado cuenta, Ken sí se percató, pero al ver ele stado de culpa que Ryu tenía en mente, prefirió dejarlos a solas para que platicasen mientras Sean se duchaba en el otro cuarto al igual que Laura en el tercer cuarto.

– Bison… esta vez no te salvarás de mí – susurraba con furia Ryu mientras el chorro de agua fría bañaba su cuerpo.

– Ryu… no lo hagas, ya está hecho – trató de calmarlo Sakura quien decidió relajarse en el jacuzzi – ahora debemos concentrarnos en entrenar y tratar de ver cómo enfrentar a Bison y Howard.

– Sakura, a veces creo que las cosas son por mi culpa: siempre he sido el blanco de varias organizaciones y donde esté ellos me buscarán. Tu familia tuvo que pagar por mi causa y eso no se lo perdonaré a Bison y a Geese… – se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio para romperlo con su tranquilidad – pero tienes razón. Ahora debemos descansar… y… debiéramos ducharnos rápido antes de que se den cuenta que estamos solos acá – agregó algo nervioso por la situación en la "que estaban ahora" mismo.

– Y si mejor aprovecháramos este momento…

Sakura besa golosamente a Ryu y solo se dejaba querer ante las caricias de la flor de cerezo. A Ryu le encantaba la idea ya que eran novios y no tenía que andar ocultando tapujos, pero estando con la familia de la chica, Sean y especialmente con un menso como Ken no era la mejor opción.

Ambos salieron del cuarto tapados solo con las toallas: Ryu de los primeros para que no se dieran cuenta y minutos más tarde Sakura. Luego de eso se fueron a cambiar de ropa para llegar al gran salón de los Masters a descansar unos momentos.

– Creo que una ducha fría es suficiente en Ryu ¿no? – comentó Ken ya que era la única forma en que su mejor amigo despejara su mente. Ryu asintió.

Sakura salió ya vestida para estar al centro del salón ya que Tsukushi estaba entusiasmado con la habitación que tendría, los padres de Sakura también observaban su cuarto mientras que los hermanos Matsuda descansaban en sus cuartos. Ken le pidió a la sirvienta que preparase la cena, ya que son invitados y además tenían algunos golpes y uno que otro rasguño provocado por vega o Yamazaki.

Un suspiro de Ken marcó el fin de esta… casual historia. La sirvienta llamaba a cenar cuando antes de bajar todos, Ken miró raro el cuello de Ryu y al divisarlo… tenía una marca sospechosa de color morado. También vio como Sakura se tocaba sus pechos y Ken intuyó por la situación y el "encerrón" en el baño que se dieron puesto que se los tocaba por lo adolorida que los sentía. En su peculiar estilo Ken nuevamente fastidió.

– Ya no se hagan – comentaba en susurros Masters – se nota que lo hicieron je je.

– ¡Basta Ken no lo digas en voz alta! – decía un avergonzado Ryu.

– Tranquilo viejo, no diré nada a nadie. – Se justificaba un nervioso Ken poniendo las manos al frente antes de que Ryu le diese un coscorrón – Solo respóndanme lo siguiente: ¿desde cuándo dejaron de ser castos?

Los colores del rostro de Ryu comenzaban a teñirse de la cinta que tenía en su frente, Sakura en cambio se ruborizaba por el hecho de que Ken conociera un nuevo secreto en la relación.

– Eres un menso Ryu, es algo en que toda persona debe pasar, sigues siendo un niño en ese sentido – decía el americano – Quizás una película sería ideal para explicarte…

– ¡AHORA SI QUE TE VOY A MATAR, KEN MASTERS! – Ryu comenzaba a perseguir a Ken en una escena bastante cómica como verdaderos niños chibis corriendo por la mansión: Ryu con un aura oscura similar al Satsui no Hado, colmillos en vez de dientes y una vena en la sien mientras Ken reía a la vez en que era cazado por el guerrero.

Un solo coscorrón de Ryu lo calmó.

Algo avergonzado pero bastante disimulado Ryu se va hacia el comedor, pero antes Ken le pidió a Sakura que se quedara a platicar unos minutos breves.

–Sakura, perdóname por reír pero es que es inusual viendo a Ryu en esta faceta – reía Ken en lo bajo, Sakura hizo lo mismo pero algo forzada – En serio: no dejes que Ryu se sienta inseguro por esto, recuerda que todo esto es nuevo para él y… poco comprende de estas situaciones algo embarazosas para él. Ah, y tengo algo para ustedes dos.

Ken le muestra un velo blanco a Sakura, ella no sabía de qué podría haberse tratado. Solo lo miró cuando el rubio comenzó nuevamente a hablar.

– Eliza lo usó cuando nos casamos y ha sido lo que nos ha dado suerte durante años y es también lo que nos ha mantenido juntos a pesar de todo. En realidad es un regalo de nosotros para ti y ustedes se lo merecen – terminó Ken de hablar, dando a entender de que pase lo que pase, quiere verlos juntos a ambos a como dé lugar.

– Gra-gracias Ken… de veras muchísimas gracias – sonrió la joven Ansatsuken ante el gesto.

Ambos se dirigen al salón donde la cena estará por comenzar, Sakura más feliz por las palabras de aliento de Ken para seguir guiando a Ryu en este nuevo camino que enfrenta de la vida. Las sospechas de Ken al comienzo fueron ciertas: ahora el dictador birmano de Bison y Geese Howard, considerados los mayores contrabandistas de armas y drogas en el mundo, cuyas influencias ponen de cabeza a la policía y al resto de las organizaciones de paz, regresarán a unirse nuevamente para recuperar el poder oscuro de Ryu y eliminar a Kyo que se interpuso en el camino.

* * *

 _Ryu… Ya verás como tú y tus patéticos amigos sufrirán las consecuencias_ – _decía un hombre de cabello negro, de traje rojo con hombreras platinadas y una capa oscura. Portaba una gorra con una calavera al frente._

 _Y tú, Kusanagi Kyo… luego de encargarme de Bogard serás el siguiente_ – _agregó un hombre rubio de cabello corto y de traje formal._

 _¡Por esta nueva gran alianza! – exclamó uno de los soldados._

 _¡Salve Bison! ¡Salve Howard!_ – _gritaban los demás subordinados._

* * *

– _Aun no entiendo como Sakura me convenció de hacer el amor en plena ducha cuando todos están presentes…_ – _pensaba Ryu en su mente mientras los demás dormían._

– _¡Solo cállate y sigue besándome!_ – _reclamaba Sakura al leer la mente de su guerrero y estando en un cuarto más alejado._

* * *

 _[1] y [2] tomé como referencia el cómic de UDON Street Fighter cuando Vega y Balrog arruinan la boda de Eliza y Ken en las Vegas. Ken se cobraría revancha en el cómic Street Fighter II Turbo en semifinales contra Vega, derrotándolo y enterándose que será padre de un niño. (Que es Mel, pero en mi fic aun no existe sino hasta Future Fighters)_

 _[3] cuando a Kyo lo llamé el hijo de "Susano Wa" es porque tomé el relato original de la leyenda de Yamata no Orochi y lo traspasé a King of Fighters. Será info relevante para el resto del fic._

 **Je je, esos dos ahora no tienen tapujos (por el pedófilo y la ex-loli)**

 **Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, ando corto de palabras y ahora debo prepararme para las clases.**

Esperando que les vaya bien a todos en sus clases…

 _Adieu~_


	4. Dolorosa Decisión

Los puños legendarios regresan y con un suceso que hasta me da pena decirlo (no importa, #HailCanon)

Ando breve, pero quiero dejar listo este capítulo antes de comenzar el estudio a full :3

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM y SNK respectivamente, sin ánimos de lucro.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo IV_

 _Dura decisión_

Luego del desastre en la casa de Sakura a manos de los secuaces de Bison y Geese, Ken decidió llevar a la chica y a su familia a la casa de relajo para descansar mientras reparan su hogar, lo mismo para Ryu que estaba justamente viviendo con los Kasugano. Kyo con el Japan Team y Yuki regresan a Esaka a disipar las dudas y el que realmente quiere esta nueva organización maligna. _Shizuka_ los estaba esperando, pues esta última es la madre de Kyo y también _viuda de Saisyu Kusanagi._

– Llegaste bastante tarde Kyo, ¿cómo te demoraste tanto? – interrogó Shizuka con voz autoritaria.

– No tengo tiempo para que me regañes, mamá… hoy no fue un buen día – contestó Kusanagi con un tono de voz seco, cosa que extrañó a la madre pelinegra.

– Nos atacaron soldados de Bison y Geese, señora Kusanagi – decidió intervenir Benimaru – entre ellos cuatro sujetos indeseables del cual dos ya conocemos bien.

– Lo peor es que la casa de Sakura-san fue destruida por ellos – agregó Shingo.

Kyo notó que respondió fríamente a su propia madre, así que volteó a mirarla.

– Lamento ser tan frío, mamá. Esto pasó – luego de la disculpa, Kyo comenzó a relatar el momento en que llegaron a Setagaya con Chizuru y el ataque de ellos más los daños que sufrió la morada Kasugano a manos de los mismos hombres que Benimaru mencionó – Ken se llevó a Ryu, Sakura y su familia a su casa de relajo mientras tanto, lo peor es que ellos están involucrados en el nuevo King of Fighters que también recibieron la invitación. Los tres tontos de Orochi manifestados en el espejo Yata regresaron ahora diciendo ser guardianes del sello con Kagura y dicen que Rugal podría seguir vivo.

– Asuntos más graves que esto… es mejor prepararse para el nuevo torneo – comentó Daimon en seriedad, cosa que Shingo y Benimaru asintieron.

– Supongo que Ryo, Terry y los demás también tienen la invitación del torneo, en especial con Terry... ya veremos su reacción cuando se entere que Geese no está tan muerto como pensaba – soltó Kusanagi.

Los otros tres del Japan Team regresan a sus casas mientras Yuki se quedaba en la morada Kusanagi. Después de comer, Kyo se va hacia su habitación a tirarse a la cama, pues el cansancio de la pelea contra Balrog poco a poco se hizo notar hasta caer en un profundo sueño, cosa que Yuki entendió a la perfección al verlo combatir contra el boxeador de Las Vegas.

* * *

Tras unas pocas horas Kyo despertaba y vio a Yuki acostada a su lado, abrazada a él. El soporte divino solo se daba media vuelta y la joven despertaba por el solo movimiento de Kusanagi.

– Te habías quedado dormida sobre mí. Dime la verdad, Yuki ¿te sucede algo?

– Sí, es que estás muy preocupado y bastante más serio que de costumbre... – contestó la Kushinada.

– Tienes razón y es porque no puedo dejar de pensar en que Rugal sigue vivo, además Ryu y yo fuimos atacados por los soldados y los lamebotas de Geese y Bison y para que más decir que ellos tres Hakkeshu regresen en el espejo Yata de Chizuru – respondió Kyo casi sin ánimos – No confío en ninguno de ellos tres cuando te secuestraron... lo único que faltaría es que viniera Yagami a tratar de matarme como todos los días... Aun no entiendo cómo es que a pesar de todo esto sigas conmigo, estuviste varias veces en peligro por mi culpa y...

– Y aquí estoy – interrumpió Yuki – Kyo, una de las razones por la cual sigo contigo como dices, es porque te amo y ninguna persona sería capaz de hacer lo que tú haces. No es fácil cargar con la responsabilidad de ser el último del clan.

– Después de que papá murió hace meses, antes del torneo de Gustav… – remarcó Kusanagi. – A veces desearía no tener nada que ver con leyendas de Orochi, ni de Yagami, ni nada de estar todos los días pendiente de un tarado que no descansará hasta matarme y que según eso el pacto con Orochi desaparece. Quiero descansar un día... solo un día. ¿Eh?

Kyo comenzó a sentir una presencia dentro de la morada Kusanagi, cosa que Yuki advirtió al ver el rostro de su novio con más seriedad.

– ¿Pasó algo, Kyo? – preguntó Yuki.

– Presiento un ki acercándose hacia nosotros ¡Oh demonios! – respondió Kyo con cara de total fastidio.

– ¿Quién es, amor? – interrogó con algo de miedo la castaña.

– ¿De quién más estamos hablando, Yuki? – Expresó Kusanagi con flamas en sus manos – Empieza con "YA" y termina con "GAMI". Iré a ver qué rayos quiere ahora. Yuki, por favor no salgas.

La castaña asintió, pues en la puerta de su casa aparece el mayor némesis de su novio: el hombre que lo ha querido matar, pero que paradójicamente lo ha ayudado a vencer a varios rivales: entre ellos a el mismo Orochi, Goenitz, Ash, el cartel NESTS, el heredero del clan Yakasani y músico… _Iori Yagami_. Tenía una camisa negra de cuello rojo y pantalones blancos, por su forma casual de vestir, pareciera que no tenía intenciones de matar a Kusanagi.

– Kyo, ya me aburrí de esperar más tiempo para matarte... Bla, bla, bla... – decía Kyo con morisquetas y movimientos de manos en sarcasmo – Ahórrate las palabras Yagami y dime cuando quieres pelear.

– Tu muerte tendrá que esperar, Kyo. Kagura ya me ha contado todo lo que sucede – respondió Yagami con la misma seriedad.

– ¿Mmm? Ahora Chizuru es chismosa, genial, tratará de unirnos como siempre para vencer a Rugal del cual ni sabemos si de verdad está vivo.

– No creas que te ayudaré porque quiero, sino porque estoy obligado. Ya te dije que nadie que no sea yo tomará tu sangre – exclamó Iori encendiendo sus flamas púrpuras y remarcándole que es solo obligación.

– Y si haces equipo conmigo te desharías de mí como con todos tus ex compañeros en el pasado. Gracias por avisar Yagami, pero déjame descansar, a veces no te soporto con tantas venidas de muerte como si ese tonto pacto desapareciera – reclamó Kyo con un serio enojo y fastidio, cosa que increíblemente extrañó a Iori por ver como su semblante cambiaba.

– Es que solo tú me desesperas con babosadas.

Un ki más fuerte hacía presencia en Esaka. Cuando divisaron el aura, un fuerte viento se formaba frente a los dos guerreros. Kyo y Iori reconocían ese poder e inmediatamente tomaron posición de guardia además con caras de completo asombro al reconocer inmediatamente quien era el responsable.

– ¡E-Es imposible que esté con vida! – exclamó Iori tras ver aquella figura posándose frente a ellos.

– Nosotros mismos lo eliminamos junto a Chizuru… ¿¡Como diantres volvió a aparecer!? – replicó Kyo encendiendo sus flamas para evitar que se acercara a Yuki.

– Que bueno volver a verlos – saludaba la sombra con aplausos – sus muertes complacerán mucho a Orochi.

"¡GOENITZ!" – hablaron al unísono los dos tesoros sagrados.

El cuarto Rey de Orochi se manifestaba, pero era bastante raro: sus ojos no tenían pupilas y su ropa estaba rasgada por completo, aun así tenía conciencia pero como si estuviera manipulado por alguien, o mejor dicho… por quien quieren despertar.

– Ya que los otros tres traidores me abandonaron en el espejo Yata de Chizuru y son los "guardianes del sello", no me quedará otra alternativa que despertar a Orochi yo mismo con mis propias manos.

– Y a nosotros no nos quedará otra alternativa más que volverte a eliminar – reiteró Iori también encendiendo sus flamas púrpuras – Ah: y no trates de manipularme con el disturbio de la sangre, eso ya no sirve porque soy más fuerte que antes y lo saben bien.

– No necesito manipularte para derrotarlos ¡Yo mismo puedo hacerlo!

Goenitz invocaba tornados para luego ser atacado con dos _Yamibarai_ de Kyo e Iori los cuales esquivaba fácilmente ambas técnicas. Ambos hombres se sorprendían de la velocidad del rey Orochi, aun cuando han pasado una gran cantidad de años y donde se supone que deberían ser más fuertes que él en todo sentido.

– Que lentos son, creí que serían oponentes más fuertes, pero no son nada comparados con el poder celestial de Orochi – lanzaba Goenitz otro tornado que Kyo e Iori bloqueaban con algo de dificultad.

– ¿¡Cállate y dinos cómo estás vivo si te eliminamos años atrás!? – decía Iori mientras atacaba a Goenitz que esquivaba con facilidad los ataques con garras de Yagami.

– Ciertas ventajas, Yagami… volver gracias a los Rollos de la Inmortalidad Jin junto con los cuerpos de repuesto de una organización criminal llamada Shadaloo me ofrecieron recuperar por completo poder Orochi a cambio de tu vida y el _Satsui no Hado_.

– ¿¡Satsui no Hado!? – hablaron al unísono Kusanagi y Yagami cuando un tornado los repelía.

Goenitz continuaba con sus ataques con tornados y otros cortantes, Kyo e Iori trataban de buscar un flanco débil para atacar al hombre que provocó que Leona asesinara a sus padres, especialmente a Gaidel.

Dos golpes centrados al torso rompieron la defensa del rey Orochi que Iori conectaba otros dos castigos de su _Aoi Hana_ para terminar con su _Kokotsuki In_ al suelo, pero antes de la explosión Goenitz escapa en dirección a Kyo que lo esperaba con un _Aragmi_ más un _Yano Sabi_ y la patada final del _Nana Se_ , conectando el golpe preciso al hombre que lo derrotó pero que logra ponerse de pie al instante.

– Me sorprenden sus habilidades, pero es raro que aun no me hagan ningún rasguño – comentó Goenitz para provocar pero que luego veía una luz anaranjada desde atrás suyo.

 _Uaaaaaggghhh ¡Kuraee… Yagareee!_

Goenitz esquivaba el ataque de Kyo, pero en ese preciso momento...

 _¡Asobi owari da!_ ¡Comienza a cargar Kyo!

Iori desenvolvía su furia con rasagazos y golpes a Goenitz – _¡Nake!_ – cada ataque era cortante al cuerpo del rey Orochi… – _¡Sakebe…!_ _¡Soshite…!_ – al noveno golpe una explosión sale de sus manos… – _¡Shineeeee!_ – pero nuevamente Iori daba un ataque más para levantarlo, cuatro rasgazos en el aire y finalmente...

 _¡He he he… HE HE HE HE HE…!_

Iori cambiaba de su _Kin Shiki Yaotome_ a su continuación en un _Saika_ creado por un pilar de fuego en el aire, Goenitz caía cuando Kyo retuvo el suficiente poder en su puño.

 _¡Ukero…! ¡Kono Burooooo!_

Los 182 caminos de los Kusanagi, una de las técnicas más poderosas de Kyo en cuerpo a cuerpo lo impactaba como si miles de puños tocaran su abdomen al mismo tiempo, para luego terminar con un golpe explosivo a la mandíbula de Goenitz para otra vez enviarlo a volar.

– ¡Ahora Yagami! – gritó Kyo para encender sus flamas y rodearse de fuego.

Kyo lanzaba una versión más potente del _Orochinagi_ mientras Iori que lanzaba una bola de fuego que se esparcía cuando tocaba a Goenitz para envolverlo en sus llamas púrpura las cuales rodeaban a Goenitz para conformar un ataque poderoso y sin posibilidad de escapar dejando al rey Orochi caía casi inconsciente. Tanto Kyo como Iori lo miraban, pero Goenitz solo se reía de la ingenuidad de ellos, como si no supieran de algo muy importante que les podría ocurrir.

– ¿¡Y ahora de que te ríes, idiota!? – exclamó Iori en un grito por la reacción del primer rey Orochi.

– ¡HA HA HA! Son unos tontos... no saben a lo que se enfrentan... solo los ponía a prueba... ¡Adiós… los veré en el infierno! ¡Aggghhh!

Goenitz estaba muerto… o eso parecía porque luego desaparecería del lugar. Kyo e Iori estaban cansados de la breve pelea lo cual se extrañaron, pero luego recordaron que Goenitz les dijo que solo era una prueba. Yuki salía a mirar y los vio agotados, como si fuera una pelea de más de dos horas pero en solo unos minutos.

– ¡Kyo! ¡Yagami! – gritaba Yuki para salir a ayudarlos.

– Yuki, ahhh... te dije que no salieras – dijo Kyo en tono represivo, cosa que su novia por supuesto ignoró al ver su estado.

– Escuché que peleaban contra un sujeto, los vientos corrían fuertes... ¿Debió ser Goenitz cierto? Se supone que ustedes dos y Chizuru lo derrotaron años atrás – los dos soportes divinos asintieron al unísono – ¿y cómo se encuentran?

– Lo de Goenitz no importa, y lo segundo es que estamos bien – respondió Iori más ameno – ¿Ahora crees todo lo que te dije, Kyo?

– Solo por esta vez Yagami – respondió Kyo ante las palabras de Iori – porque si no confió en los nuevos "tres guardianes", menos confiaré en ti.

– Bien, escúchame: tu novia no tiene nada que ver con esto pero recuerda… cuando acabe esto, la muerte caerá sobre ti.

– No era necesario decírmelo, ya que lo haces todos los días, aunque gracias – Kyo agradeció sinceramente, Yagami supo que Kusanagi hablaba en serio.

Iori se marchaba del lugar con un gato que había aparecido de la nada y que decidió llevárselo como buen amante de los felinos. Yuki y Kyo mientras tanto entraban a casa para descansar, más que nada Kyo era el del descanso y pensar un poco sobre estas raras apariciones de enemigos que ya están muertos. El día se hizo rápidamente de noche y ambos se van a dormir en cuartos separados, donde el cansancio le jugó a Kyo una mala pasada y prefirió darse media vuelta y roncar… como es costumbre.

* * *

 _Osaka…_

" _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y qué demonios hago acá?"_

– _¡Ryu, no!_

– _¡Sakura aléjate! ¡Ya no podemos hacer nada! ¡Ryu está muerto!_

" _¿R-Ryu… mu-muerto?"_

 _Sakura sostenía a Ryu en sus brazos, aparentemente atacado por una figura imponente de traje formal y cabello rubio con un ojo visible._

 _Osaka era el caos, Rugal consiguió el poder del Satsui no Hado y al combinarlo con el Poder de Orochi alcanzó el poder máximo. Ryu ya había despertado el Ho-o no Hado, por lo que la segunda vez es total y prácticamente imposible reaparecer. El dragón del viento yacía muerto, sin vida con la propia técnica del Shin Shun Goku Satsu adoptada por Rugal, Sakura lloraba desconsoladamente y el Satsui no Hado se apoderó de ella, trataba de atacar a Rugal, pero su descontrol la obligó a ejecutar la ira del Demonio Guerrero, el oscuro sobrevivió al ataque y Sakura al no dominarlo por completo también murió._

– _¡He he he! ¡Ahora tú eres la siguiente! ¡Observa bien Kusanagi!_

 _Rugal miraba a Yuki, su miraba llenaba de terror el cuerpo de la joven que tambaleaba conforme retrocedía._

" _¡Yuki! ¿¡Ah!? ¡Maldición! ¡No puedo moverme!"_

 _Kyo se mantenía inmóvil, era solo un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla. Con la misma técnica que mató a Ryu, Yuki era la próxima víctima._

– _¡Muere!_

" _¡Noooooooooooooooooo!"_

* * *

– ¡¿YUKI?! ¿Ah? Fue… una pesadilla…

Kyo despertaba agitado y casi bañado en sudor, aquella pesadilla era tan real que ni se comparaba a las que tuvo antes con Orochi y Saiki. Sintió su carne arder de rabia en impotencia, sintió como su sangre se agitaba al recordar cada escena… sintió como su corazón era destrozado…

Cada pesadilla en que participaba en un King of Fighters o similar se presentaba con la muerte de cada uno de sus seres queridos: por ejemplo cuando Goenitz lo derrotó en la previa al torneo del '96, soñó que este usaba su _Shin Yaotome_ para lastimarlo y luego un tornado arrasaba con Yuki.

Después era lo mismo pero con Orochi: Shermie asesinaba a Chizuru, Chris a Iori y Yashiro tenía al mismo Kusanagi a su merced mientras el dios Gaia devoraba a Yuki para el renacer de Yamata no Orochi.

Con NESTS mientras era experimentado con agujas y sueros.

Con Saiki asesinando también a Ash Crimson y luego con Yuki usando la misma espada Kusanagi.

– Debo hacerlo o si no… morirá por mi culpa.

…

Kyo no decidió dormir y aprovechó de ir al patio a entrenar, más tarde Yuki despertaba temprano e increíblemente no vio a Kyo seguir durmiendo. Eran las 9 de la madrugada y si estaba en el patio entrenando, incluso refregaba sus ojos para saber si en realidad no era un sueño el verlo despierto a temprana hora.

-Ahhh… demonios… ufff… otra vez… ¡Grrrrr! ¡Kurae… Yagare!

Kyo se encontraba entrenando duro con sus flamas desde cerca de las 5 de la mañana justo después de la pesadilla, pero se exigía tanto que parecía un entrenamiento de días consecutivos sin cesar, con ese último _Orochinagi_ caía agotado a suelo, Yuki fue corriendo a auxiliarlo y llevarle algunas botellas con agua para hidratarlo.

Pero lo más extraño es que le rechazó la botella con agua, Yuki se levantó y miró el rostro casi sin expresión de Kyo la cual nunca en su vida lo había visto tan serio ya que siempre estaba acostumbrado a holgazanear, a reír, a bromear y no preocuparse por la vida. La chica más que tratar de regañarlo lo abrazó y lo besó, ya que lo que más necesitaba Kusanagi en estos momentos era su apoyo. Sin embargo Kyo no correspondió el beso, a lo que Yuki se sorprendiera de que por primera vez Kyo evitara besarla.

– Kyo… ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Yuki abrazada a él.

No quería repetir la pesadilla, con suerte él la salvó de muchas ocasiones y si no estaba él estaba Yagami, pero no podía evitar que en el mismo sueño sintió el dolor… un dolor que en sueños es imposible de sentir pero que Kyo pudo experimentar como si estuviese despierto.

– Yuki, quiero terminar contigo… – dijo Kyo secamente.

– ¿Q-qué dices? – Cuestionaba la castaña a la decisión de Kusanagi mientras titubeaba de pena – E-estás min-mintiendo Kyo, ¿ci-cierto que mientes?

Kyo asentía con la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos.

– Kyo… – Yuki había comenzado a dejar unas lagrimas caer, no podía creer lo que sus odios habían escuchado cuando se soltó de Kusanagi – n-no me mientas, e-estás mintiendo…

– Sí, estoy hablando en serio… – volvió a contestar Kyo sin mirarla.

– ¿P-pero por qué? – Yuki continuaba insistiendo en saber el motivo.

A Kyo no le quedó más opción…

– ¡P-porque eres un estorbo! – Dijo casi gritando – ¡no puedo pelear en los torneos sin preocuparme de ti! ¡Solo arruinas mi vida y me cansé de que seas la damisela en apuros! ¡Tuve que sudar sangre para mantenerte a salvo y no recibo nada! ¡No te amo, solo estuve contigo por conveniencia Yuki Kushinada!

Yuki lloraba ante las palabras de Kyo que no dudó en propinarle una bofetada tan fuerte que la sintió cargada de rabia, injustificada pero necesaria, a veces quería explicar las razones pero no, eso la pondría aun más en riesgo.

– E-eres un idiota… ¡Eres un maldito idiota! – no aguantó más Yuki que termino explotando en llanto – ¡K' tenía razón: todos los Kusanagi son soberbios y solo piensan en ustedes mismos! ¡Te odio Kyo Kusanagi! ¡Te odio!

La castaña se había ido corriendo del lugar, pero Yuki jamás notó que Kyo también había derramado lágrimas una vez que ella había desaparecido.

– Perdóname Yuki, pero no puedo dejar que estés en peligro por mi culpa… – decía Kusanagi ya llorando y con los puños encrespados – entre más alejada de mí estés… más a salvo te vas a encontrar.

Dejó de entrenar y se fue a caminar a Esaka. Por momentos se arrepentía de haberle mentido con eso, pero si era para protegerla de Rugal y de la muerte, lo iba a hacer. El momento más doloroso para Kyo fue este y no hay vuelta atrás, así que decidió buscar a sus compañeros de equipo para planear el torneo que se avecinaba… en solo 2 semanas más.

Fue una decisión… una dolorosa decisión.

* * *

Pobre Yuki, pero Quio tenía sus razones y eso será explicado con detalles en los capítulos siguientes.

La razón de la aparición de Goenitz, creo que está explicada, pero al igual que los motivos del quiebre con Yuki que serán explicados más adelante más otra sorpresa.

Pueden compartirlo, hacer historias de él, o cualquier otra crítica o apoyo a este fic y... a su creador quien se despide…

 _Von Boyage~~~_


	5. Dream Match

Por fin pude reescribir este capítulo por muchas razones especiales (de este capítulo en general)

Ya no me doy mas vueltas, solo disfruten y disculpas por atrasarme.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **-Los personajes de Street Fighter son de Capcom.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de King of Fighters son de SNK.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo V_

" _Dream Match", recuerdo de una final gloriosa_

Luego de la sorpresiva aparición de Goenitz, Kyo y Iori lo enfrentaron y derrotaron con algo de dificultad. Más tarde Kyo tuvo pesadillas casi reales respecto al regreso de Rugal con las muertes de Ryu y Sakura como resultado, Yuki era la siguiente víctima y para evitar que se hiciera realidad, terminó su relación con ella para mantenerla a salvo. Mientras tanto en Tokio, en la casa de relajo Masters, los dragones Ansatsuken seguían entrenando durísimo para afrontar el torneo. Los días fueron veloces, pues solo faltaban dos semanas para comenzar y justamente como Sakura lo dijo en Southtown, el inicio del King of Fighters coincidía con el cumpleaños número 29 de Ryu.

 _¡Shakunetsu!_ – Sakura con su gi blanco de combate, una polera delgada deportiva roja debajo y un top de similar color, hacía gala con uno de los nuevos movimientos que aprendió de Ryu, el _Shakunetsu Hadoken_.

 _¡Hadoken!_ – Sean Matsuda con su gi completo amarillo hacía lo mismo al usar la onda espiritual pero de mayor potencia, cosa que logró dominar gracias a Ken. Laura, en cambio, veía como su hermanito menor cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Sakura y Sean hacían sparring con los nuevos poderes mientras que Ryu y Ken perfeccionaban alguna que otra técnica que les serviría en el torneo. Eliza y los padres de Sakura aprovechaban de preparar el almuerzo. Tsukushi en cambio veía el entrenamiento de su hermana, cuñado y amigos de familia.

" _¡Tornado!"_ – Sean se lanzaba al ataque contra Sakura utilizando su versión de la Tatsumaki Senpukyaku.

" _¡Shunpukyaku!"_ – Sakura replicaba con su propia versión autodidacta de la patada huracán.

Las patadas tornado se cancelaban, Ryu y Ken miraban como sus discípulos maduraban como peleadores y crecían considerablemente sus habilidades: Sakura lo demostró peleando contra Oni hace meses para auxiliar a Ryu en Goukentou y Sean ya comprobó que está para pelear un torneo de magnitudes más grandes que un Street Fighter.

– Oigan, ya es suficiente je-je – reía ken al verlos esforzarse tanto – ¿Cuando descansarán?

– Faltan dos semanas Ken, no es tiempo para descansar – contestaba Sakura mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse.

– Y ahora estás hablando como Ryu, genial – reaccionó Masters simulando miedo.

– ¿O es mi idea Ken o eres el único que no ha madurado? – se sumó Ryu para defender a su novia.

– Solo me relajo, sé que el torneo empezará pronto y todo lo que ha pasado me preocupa – comentó Ken tras lo sucedido días atrás en la morada Kasugano que está en reparación – También sé que parezco un niño, pero esta es la forma que tengo para distraerme de los problemas. – terminó con una leve sonrisa.

– Pues entonces tiene problemas todo el día maestro – replicó Sean para darle más en el clavo con las propias palabras de Ken.

Ryu y Sakura no dudaron en reírse.

– Matsuda… – intimidaba Ken a su alumno con la mirada, Sean se alejaba estratégicamente antes de que como castigo innecesario cumpla los caprichos de su maestro.

– Creo que Ken esta vez tiene razón, deberíamos descansar un poco. Podríamos seguir mañana ya que no estamos exigiendo bastante más de lo debido – sugirió Ryu al ver lo cansados que Sakura y Sean se encontraban.

– Sí, sí capitán Ryu – comento el rubio americano con sarcasmo – ¿Desde cuándo que este equipo te tiene de líder?

– Los que están a favor de Ryu-sensei como líder. – Sakura y Sean levantaban la mano, cosa que Laura y Tsukushi en broma replicaron a sus hermanos – Ya está solucionado.

Ken suspiró derrotado. Tsukushi entraba a la casa para llevarles botellas con agua para los guerreros, luego se fueron a duchar y luego del almuerzo decidieron platicar con el pequeño hermano de Sakura.

– Ken-san, nunca me contaste de ese combate que tuviste en América.

-¿Ah? – Ken se hizo el desentendido, pues no recordaba platicarle algo así al hermanito de Sakura – ¿De cuál te refieres?

– Habla de tu pelea contra Bogard, no es lo mismo verlo por TV que sentirlo, además hace un año atrás prometiste contárselo y jamás nos has dicho como fue – agregó Ryu, a decir verdad todos esperaban que Ken relatara aquella segunda pelea contra Terry Bogard. La primera la perdió en el torneo de Osaka.

– ¡Es verdad! – Ken reía como idiota – ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

Todos incluyendo su esposa tenían gotas de sudor en la cabeza estilo animé. Ken no cambiaba en nada.

-Fue difícil, una técnica decidió todo…

* * *

 _Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos. Final del torneo de artes marciales de ._

" _La gran final del torneo de artes marciales de Norteamérica está por comenzar, dos guerreros de gran poder llegaron hasta las finales. Uno de ellos el favorito para repetir el título: Ken Masters; y el otro es Terry Bogard: uno de los grandes peleadores de Southtown quien derrotó a Geese Howard, uno de los mayores contrabandistas mundiales. Ambos son de estilos muy similares, un combate que promete ser el mejor de todos los tiempos._

 _¡El Dragón de Fuego y el Lobo Salvaje!_

 _Los esperamos a las 9 PM en el coliseo en Texas."_

– ¿Estás nervioso cariño? Todavía lees ese periódico. – Ken estaba en su camerino colocándose la parte superior de su gi rojo, mirando el periódico de la mañana con la gran final del torneo como portada principal.

– Eliza… si, lo estoy… – haló Ken en tono serio, cosa que extrañó mucho a su esposa – Terry no es cualquier rival, ya lo enfrenté una vez en el torneo de Osaka y perdí.

– Ken, ya lo dije antes: tú eres mi campeón y prometí apoyarte en cada pelea que disputes – decía Eliza abrazándose al torso de su marido – Sólo sé tú mismo y disfrútalo.

Eliza detestaba las peleas en la juventud cuando conoció a Ken, claro, se preocupaba por su vida y podía morir en uno de aquellos combates, pero luego recordó la pasión de lo que más amaba en la vida, ser el foco de su rivalidad y amistad con su mejor amigo desde Japón, y especialmente saber que ella era la inspiración de sus peleas y de ir hacia la victoria. Ken correspondió con un corto beso a los labios de su esposa y agradeciéndole todo este apoyo, ella le correspondió el afecto para luego separarse por unos momentos.

– Deséame suerte, cariño – el rubio tomaba a Eliza de sus hombros, perdiéndose unos segundos en aquellos ojos azulados que lo enamoraron.

– Hazlo, mi dragón de fuego – Eliza se retiraba para ir a tomar palco en la arena de Texas por ser la esposa de uno de los competidores. Ken se alistaba pronto para salir por su revancha.

Mientras tanto Terry se quedaba sentado en su camerino acompañado por su hermano Andy con la cabeza hacia abajo, pensando en el enfrentamiento con Masters y recordando algunos pasajes de su combate contra Geese y el recuerdo de Lily, su ex, quien precisamente murió en este día a manos de Howard.

– ¿Estás bien, hermano? – preguntaba el rubio y menor de los Bogard

– No tanto – respondió Terry casi sin emoción.

– Es una final y estás decaído cuando en estos momentos estarías emocionado y con ánimos, ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó Andy en tono paternal.

– Lily, hoy día mismo se sacrificó por mí ante Geese.

Andy sabía que Terry además tenía mala suerte, tanto Lily y otra novia más murieron por causa de Geese Howard, sumándole que además asesinó a Jeff, padre adoptivo de ambos.

– Pues hazlo por ella Terry, no querrá ver al "Lobo Salvaje" perder... – Andy en esos momentos sacaba una carta de su atuendo de ninja con flamas azules oscuras a los costados _[1]_ y… no quería entregarte esta carta, pero por cómo te sientes en este momento, estaré obligado a dártela.

Pasó un buen tiempo leyéndolay la cara de Terry llenaba de alegría por cómo se reía, su expresión cambió por palabras de aliento y varios reproches. Luego le devolvió la carta a Andy y se la encargó cuidarla, se colocaba sus zapatillas su chaqueta y su gorra para acomodarse el cabello. – Tienes razón Andy, no puedo perder ahora. ¡Come on!

– ¿Qué? Eres tan cambiante – musitó Andy derrotado.

– Luego de Ken seguirás tu Andy ¿O quieres que te encadene ante Mai?

– No digas nada… – la cara de terror del Bogard menor fue suficiente para reír a Terry que salía del camerino para alistarse al combate. Andy hacía lo mismo para ir al palco a apoyarlo.

…

" _[…] Si pierdes te golpearé hasta que me supliques misericordia ja-ja-ja"_

 _Ve, guapo, olvida a aquellos fantasmas y sigue tu camino… te quiero."_

 _Mary Ryan._

* * *

Ambos guerreros aparecían por una de las entradas del coliseo, el público esperaba esta final, sin duda la mejor de las finales de Estados Unidos. Ken salía con su gi rojo, Terry por su parte iba con su previsible chaqueta roja, polera blanca debajo de ella, vaqueros azules, Converse del mismo color y su clásica gorra roja. Ambos se miraban con cada paso que daban, sonrientes, felices por volver a enfrentarse nuevamente en la arena.

– Gusto de verte nuevamente Bogard – saludó Ken, obviamente hablando en inglés.

– Lo mismo digo, señor Masters – replicó Terry aquel saludo en reverencia.

Un apretón de manos fue el saludo de los peleadores, luego ambos asumían sus posiciones de guardia.

" _¡Show me your best, Wild Wolf!"_ – comenzaba Ken invitándolo a pelear.

" _Hey, come on come on. champ!"_ – imitaba Terry llamando al "actual campeón" a luchar.

Ambos salen con golpes de patada, el primer impacto hizo enloquecer al público presente que también lo veían a través de proyectores en el coliseo. Eliza estaba apoyando a Ken tal como Andy hacía lo mismo con Terry.

 _¡Crack Shoot!_ – fue el primer movimiento de Terry en todo el combate, quería ir con todo desde el principio para anotar su segundo triunfo consecutivo sobre Ken.

 _¡Ryusoukyaku!_ – Ken respondía con otra patada similar a la invertida aérea de Bogard _._

Primer movimiento de ambos y era bloqueado por la otra técnica, pues para ambos peleadores ofensivos una mejor defensa era el ataque. Cada golpe que daban no era bloqueado, sino que era cancelado por otro similar. Sus miradas mostraban orgullo, no dejarse perder ante nada y había motivos suficientes para ganar este título.

 _¡Hadoken!_ – Ken inició el ataque de energías, invocando la onda espiritual en dirección a Terry.

 _¡Power Wave!_ – Replicó Bogard con el poder del Hakkyokuseiken de su padre Jeff y el maestro Tung.

Las ondas chocaban y nuevamente se lanzaban _"face to face"_ , donde fue el primer golpe acertado de Terry... y de Ken también, impactando ambos rostros al mismo tiempo y que generaban algarabía en los espectadores. Se separan, retoman sus guardias, se estudian, se miran, y vuelven al ataque.

 _¡Burn Knuckle!_ – Terry retomaba con un rápido golpe con sus nudillos en avance, pero Ken ya lo esperaba con un parrying ofensivo para contraatacar, más un golpe de puño al abdomen, un upper de izquierda, un gancho de derecha, más golpes caían sobre el lobo solitario, un rodillazo con salto, una patada invertida en el mismo aire para descolocarlo y usar su golpe más famoso al caer a tierra.

 _¡Shōryūken!_ – Ken hacía el grito más conocido de sus técnicas que hizo enloquecer al estadio como actual campeón. El poderoso puño del dragón con llamas levantaba a Terry, Ken quería terminar rápido el combate antes de que Bogard reaccionara y sucediera lo mismo que en el torneo de Osaka, así que luego del Shōryūken, preparaba otra técnica más.

 _¡Shoryureppa!_ – Nueve golpes conectados de Ken que mandaban a tierra a Terry que con algo de dificultad se levantaba. Ken solo lo miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción por la pelea – No es suficiente para vencerte Bogard, te conozco bien.

– Pues mejoraste bastante Ken, se nota en tu mirada… – replicó Terry tras levantarse y volver a asumir su posición de guardia.

– ¡Y ahora verás cuanto he mejorado! _¡Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!_ – Ken volvía al ataque con la patada tornado, pero Terry ya lo esperaba con algo bastante particular: lo bloqueaba con el mismo parrying, los ojos de Ken se agrandaron cuando Terry hizo su bloqueo.

– ¡Pues yo también he mejorado! – El Lobo de Southtown tuvo el tiempo de quedar invertido luego del parrying y levantarlo con patadas en forma de helicóptero ascendente - _¡Rising Tackle!_ – Ken era mandado al aire ante el repentino contraataque de Bogard, que luego al caer, cargaba un gran poder en su mano derecha.

– _¡Power... Geyser!_ – El dragón era nuevamente enviado a volar ante la técnica más llamativa y fuerte del lobo que el público sintió un pequeño sismo al igual que el telespectador con solo ver la batalla, pero Terry esperaba otro ataque más, – _Double..._ \- un segundo Geyser levantaba y retrocedía a Ken de su lugar que no podía defenderse pero... – _¡Triple Geyser!_ – El último Geyser hacía caer a Ken que sorprendido veía como la historia de Osaka se volvía a repetir, Terry estaba un poco más completo y Ken se levantaba con complejidad.

 _No puedo perder..._ – decía Ken en sus pensamientos, mirando de reojo a su esposa quien estaba apoyándolo – _No puedo permitirlo… le prometiste a tu chica salir victorioso. No importa si es Terry o Ryu… ¡No puedes perder!_

Ken de forma veloz se lanzaba contra Terry, el lobo ya lo esperaba y lluvias de golpes caían sobre ambos: patadas, codazos, golpes de puño, donde ninguno se dejaba oportunidad de continuar el ataque. Ken conectaba un golpe, pero Terry le respondía con otro. Luego trataba de atestar una patada al dragón de fuego, pero este le interrumpía con otro más, y así sucesivamente hasta que Terry encontró un punto débil en las costillas de Ken. Luego dos golpes a la quijada y...

" _Are u ok? ¡Busteeer… Wolf!"_

Un aura de energía que lo rodeaba le impacta de lleno a Ken, mandándolo a una de las paredes del coliseo y cuyo grito sacó más de un dolor ajeno, como si el público estuviera peleando en primera persona.

– ¡Vamos Kenny! ¡Levántate! – Ken podía oír el grito de Eliza que lo animaba a seguir.

– ¡Se acabó esto Masters! _¡Buster..._

Inesperadamente Terry recibió el _Shinku Hadoken_ , la súper onda del vacío, la misma que hizo conocida a Ryu. Pero como no tenía opción para responder con un _Shinryūken_ o un _Shoryureppa_ , de manera inteligente supo defenderse para ahora mandar a Terry contra la pared.

 _Siempre tienes que estar en todos lados Ryu, pues gracias._ – agradecía Ken mentalmente a Ryu por haberle ayudado a perfeccionar su fuerte más débil en el Ansatsuken.

Ambos estaban en los bordes del coliseo, riéndose del duro combate, pues lo disfrutaban hasta la última gota de sudor y el público ya no sabía a quién vitorear, pues eran dos guerreros de gran poder y espíritu de lucha. La batalla continuaba: _"La guerra de Texas, El Lobo vs el Dragón"_ sería el titular de los diarios del día siguiente. Terry conectaba un _High Angle Geyser_ y Ken respondía con un _Guren Senpukyaku_ , pero las técnicas eran anuladas la una a otra y salían disparados hacia el borde del coliseo para tomar las posiciones de guardia. Pasaron en total casi una hora de combate intenso y eran más los espectadores los que estaban cansados, pero alegres y emocionados por la pelea. No tanto como Terry y Ken, ellos seguían en pie hasta que el último aliento de su alma se termine.

– No importa... quien gane Terry... ahhh... es bueno volver a combatir contigo... – decía Ken cansado y con un corte en el pómulo derecho, además de tener lastimadas las costillas.

– Nunca creí... ahhh... que llegaríamos a este límite... que gane el mejor Ken... – asintió Terry quien tenía el ojo izquierdo morado y cerca de dislocarse un hombro.

El combate había que terminarlo y ambos tomaron la iniciativa, no se bloqueaban los golpes, no había tiempo para un parrying y peleaban por instinto, el mismo instinto felino y olor que ambos caracterizaban, no por nada otro de los apodos de Ken era el _"tigre rojo"_. El de Terry fue más rápido y para terminar con esto, cargó lo poco que quedaba de ki para ir hacia Ken y conectar el _Rising Beat_ con dos golpes de puño, luego dos golpes de patada, después dos golpes más fuertes de puño y dos patadas fuertes, la última fue hacia atrás y en posición similar a un Buster Wolf, quería finalizar el torneo.

 _¡Finish!_ – Un pequeño terrenal salía del coliseo que nadie, ni siquiera Terry podía ver, pero cuando desaparecen los polvos...

 _¡Shipuu Jinrai Kyaku!_ – Ken volvía a la vida con los golpes de sus patadas de asalto, y cuando Terry creía que iba a ser levantado, Ken lo engaña y se colocaba en cuclillas – _¡Shoryuken!_ – el puño ascendente del tragón salía de sus manos y antes de dar el golpe final, Terry nuevamente fue engañado – _¡Shoryureppa!_ – el ascendente dragón explosivo continuaba el repertorio de técnicas combinadas de Ken y cuando Terry creía que terminaba...

 _¡KUZURYUUU REPPAAAA!_ –Otro Shinryūken pero de mayor potencia y con llamas alrededor de Ken salía a renacer: _las nueve cabezas del dragón explosivo_ , la combinación más poderosa de sus más conocidos golpes. Terry caía a tierra, pero producto del cansancio y más por recibir a quemarropa el _Rising Beat Finish_ del lobo, Ken también caía, ambos trataban de levantarse pero caían en el primer intento, en el segundo intento lograban ponerse de pie. Agotados, exhaustos, bañados en sudor y con pequeñas marcas de sangre rodeándolos, era el último golpe, la última oportunidad.

 _¿?: ¡Hazlo Terry!_ – Bogard sintió una voz femenina gritando desde la tribuna, al observarla estaba una rubia de cabello corto con una polera ajustada roja y pantalones azules con una estrella amarilla en ellos que acompañaba a Andy en las gradas. La misma que le entregó la carta estaba allí, cosa que decidió expulsar más su ki para dar el golpe final.

¡Puedes hacerlo Ken! – Eliza replicaba aquel grito de Mary Ryan, alentando a su esposo a seguir combatiendo con lo cual Ken, hizo lo mismo que Terry al expulsar lo que quedaban de fuerzas.

 _¡Oooaaaagghhhhh!_ – gritaban al mismo tiempo Ken y Terry. Uno preparaba el poder de las flamas en su puño, el otro concentraba todo el poder en un tacleo.

 _¡HIGH ANGLE... / ¡SHORYU..._

Ambas técnicas eran canceladas, en el penúltimo golpe, ambos se encontraban en el mientras todos los espectadores se preguntaban: ¿Quién dará el golpe final?

 _GEYSEEEEEEER! / REPPAAAAAAAA!_

¿El Geyser de Terry impactará primero a Ken, o él conectará el dragón explosivo al lobo?

Una explosión rondó el coliseo apenas tocaron el puño final cuando Terry descendía y Ken ascendía. El terrenal no desaparecía aún y ninguno de los espectadores veía quien ganaba el combate, pero los vientos producto del potente choque de técnicas disiparon los humos y... Ken Masters con el puño alzado terminó con éxito el _Shoryureppa_ ante el _High Angle Geyser_ de Terry que estaba en el aire. El Lobo caía a tierra y el dragón de fuego apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

– Ah... ¿gané? – Ken miraba a su alrededor, apenas oía al público y su vista era borrosa. Solo escuchaba vítores y gritos de emoción en el coliseo.

" _Y el ganador es... ¡El ahora tres veces campeón del torneo de artes marciales de Estados unidos… Keeeen Maaaasteeeers!_

Ken oía que era el ganador, teniendo su revancha cumplida contra Terry, pero Masters también caía a tierra. Eliza fue a verlo y a reanimarlo, pero su cara de risa y felicidad denostaba que mostró el mejor combate de su historia.

– Lo hicimos cariño... lo hicimos de nuevo... – Ken aun en cansancio y algo de sangre abrazaba a su esposa quien no dudó en corresponderle el afecto.

– Kenny, ¿ves que podías hacerlo? – replicó Eliza con lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad.

– Eliza, amor… cuando me animabas... me hacía más fuerte... – quiso comentar Ken antes de desmayarse, cosa que no ocurrió.

Terry mientras tanto era auxiliado por Andy que trataba de levantarlo, donde el Bogard mayor se sentía algo triste por perder, pero feliz por haber sido contra un gran rival como Ken nuevamente. – Lo hiciste bien hermano, buena pelea.

– A-Aun así... perdí... – soltó Terry sin dejar de sonreír ante la ayuda de su hermano menor –pero... no lo sé... me siento mucho mejor...

¿?: Buen combate, guapo. – Atrás de Terry salía una sombra femenina que lo ayudaba a pararse, cuando Bogard reconoció a esa persona, recordó lo que le pasaría si no ganaba.

– ¿Mary? No me golpearás... o si... estoy cansado y adolorido par recibir más golpes – expresaba Terry por lo de la carta.

– Tranquilo, solo venía a verte, parece que me tienes miedo.

Terry se marchaba con Andy y una graciosa Mary ayudándolo a caminar, mientras que Ken aun cansado, recibía la copa de campeón del torneo de Artes Marciales de los Estados Unidos a manos del gobernador de ese estado.

Con los abrazos y besos de Eliza, Ken nuevamente llegó a la gloria...

* * *

 _Café/Bar Pao Pao, Southtown Estados Unidos._

– Ahora lo recuerdo, si te había vencido – hablaba una rubia de cabello corto con una chaqueta verde encima estampada con una estrella en la espalda.

– ¿Ves Mary? Y tú decías que ricachón y eso... bueno, con varias rondas de cerveza luego de la final, era lógico que te olvidaras de ello – reía Terry. Mary había subestimado a Ken incluso antes del torneo de Osaka donde fue derrotado por el Lobo Salvaje de Southtown.

– Y también recuerdo que te golpearía si perdías – comentó Mary riendo por momentos.

– ¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Otra ronda, Richard! – Richard Meyer les servía otra java de cerveza bien fría a Terry y otra para Mary – Al menos tendré oportunidad de combatir contra él en este King of Fighters si se da la oportunidad, me debe una revancha.

– Pero descansa, ya habrá tiempo… ¡Hey! No te hagas el tonto, dijiste que si perdías me prometiste… tu sabes.

…

– ¡Oh rayos lo había olvidado! ¿No estarás bromeando con eso…? ¿o sí? – Terry miraba el rostro serio de Mary, aunque claro, él no sabía que ella fingía aquella facción facial – ¡Adiós Mary!

– ¡Ven acá Bogard! – Mary salía detrás de Terry quien corriendo abandonaba el Café/Bar Pao Pao – ¡No seas cobarde!

– ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Eres peor que Mai!

– ¡Y tú eres peor que Andy!

Blue Mary salía persiguiendo a Terry por una… inconclusa promesa, pero aun así era el momento de relajo antes del torneo y si es posible la revancha con Masters. El torneo empezará en dos semanas, tanto Terry como Ken esperan poder encontrarse nuevamente, quizás los dos peleadores de artes marciales más poderosos de Estados Unidos dirán presente en la nueva edición del King of Fighters.

El Lobo y el Dragón… Las leyendas de Norteamérica.

…

– Esos dos deberían casarse cuanto antes… aunque si pasara ocurriría un caos acá. – comentó un derrotado Richard una vez que ambos rubios abandonaran el Bar sin haberse bebido sus cervezas.

* * *

Si preguntan la promesa incumplida de Terry, en los capítulos finales se sabrá.

Fic reescrito, bueno, casi en su totalidad, ya que este capítulo igual me dio algo de tristeza, pues lo había dedicado a una persona que estaba en un mal momento, pero más tarde me di cuenta que esa persona no era la indicada… bueno, la vida sigue y los fics también xD

El otro mes reescribiré otro ya que se me vienen días complicados, así también el cuarto capítulo de King of Fighters Memorial.

Nos vemos luego! Los review ayudan mucho a mejorar la lectura. _Adieu~~~_


	6. Obertura

_**Por fin abandoné este hiatus de KOSF! Nwn**_

 _ **Por ahora se dan los emparejamientos. El combate es en el siguiente capítulo, así que ando breve e inspirado xD**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **-Los personajes de KOF, Fatal Fury y AOF son de SNK.**_

 _ **-Los personajes de SF y Final Fight son de Capcom.**_

 _ **-Fic y capítulo reescrito en casi totalidad.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo VI_

 _Obertura_

La espera finalmente terminó y llegó aquel veintiuno de Julio, que coincidía con la inauguración del King of Fighters y que dará inicio a su nuevo torneo con nuevos integrantes con Ryu y Chun-Li como los líderes de sus respectivos equipos, aunque extrañados por saber el por qué se les dio una invitación a dos integrantes desconocidos en el área del rey de los luchadores. El nuevo _"Ansatsuken-ryu" Team_ como se autodenominaron los cuatro dragones entre maestros y discípulos, sería uno de los protagonistas al contar con peladores que ya tuvieron experiencia individual, aunque con la nula experiencia en un torneo por equipos sería a la vez, un nuevo desafío para afrontar.

Como continuaban en la casa de relajo de los Masters, Ryu fue el primero en levantarse ya que como capitán designado sin oposición alguna, era el representante del mencionado equipo y deberían ir a la presentación de los participantes con lógicamente Chizuru como la anfitriona de la dichosa organización.

Se alistaba para partir a Osaka a la ceremonia inaugural y la conformación de los enfrentamientos: su gi blanco de combate, su cinta roja, su cinturón negro con dorado, su morral del mismo color del traje de batalla que tanto lo caracterizaba y cuando fue a buscar a sus compañeros, extrañamente no había nadie. Algo debían estar tramando y lógicamente Ken era el gran responsable de quizás tamaña broma en camino. Después de todo, fue él quien le provocó la aracnofobia desde niños con una araña en la boca como antecedente.

—¿Dónde podían estar todos? Ken, si es otra de tus bromas, juro que no dudaré en usar el Shun Goku Satsu contra ti— amenazó Ryu intentando poner una cara de seriedad.

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RYU!"

Escondidos detrás de los muebles de la casa de relajo Masters aparecían Ken, Sakura, Sean, Laura, Eliza, Tsukushi y los padres de la chica… en fin, todos, dando un grito de celebración. Sakura ya lo había anticipado cuando Ryu recibió la invitación y la fecha de obertura del KOF, que coincidía el día de su cumpleaños número veintinueve donde caía en un veintiuno del mes presente de julio.

—Ni creas que se nos ha olvidado tu día viejo. Por cierto, ¿podrías dejar de amenazarme con matarme debido a mis bromas de buen gusto?— sugería el norteamericano elevando una sonrisa.

—Ken… en primer lugar: no, pues si te mataría —puntualizó el guerrero Ansatsuken de Japón —. En segundo lugar, agradezco que recordaras el día. Pero...

—Nada de gracias Ryu. "Aun no estoy acostumbrado a esto", "no es necesario", "pero si es un día normal…". Siempre dices lo mismo— señalaba Sakura tras posarse al frente suyo —. Pero ya estás en familia y lo mejor es celebrarlo como corresponde.

En cierta forma la chica tenía razón. Los únicos momentos que vivió una celebración fueron sólo con el maestro Gouken y el mismo Masters desde la niñez. Ahora se vivía un escenario distinto y con más personas a su alrededor.

—Pues ni modo que tienen razón, Sakura Ken. ¿Pero por qué están vestidos para luchar si es solamente la presentación?— consultó el mismo japonés al verlos con sus respectivos trajes de combate.

—Porque celebraremos tu cumpleaños después de la ceremonia, hermano. Y además la situación de un torneo lo amerita, por lo que no seremos los únicos vestidos. Ahora debemos irnos que nos espera un torneo a ganar— terminó el dragón de fuego que decidieron todos embarcarse en una van del mismo rubio hacia el lugar de apertura.

Solo unas horas se demoraron para llegar a Osaka en la inauguración del undécimo King of Fighters de la historia, en el cual muchos eventos en particular se involucran amenazando a la paz de la Tierra: como lo fueron Rugal, los cuatro reyes Hakketsu-shu, el cartel N.E.S.T.S., el Pasado Distante y recientemente a Verse como los principales hechos. Ahora tendrían otros protagonistas, viejas rivalidades que se reencontrarán y quizás otros no tan amigables, pues una posible intervención de Bison y Geese como alianza sería un verdadero problema y a su vez, descubrir el motivo que los condujo a realizar una organización en conjunto de Shadaloo con Howard Connection.

Ya en Osaka veían varios puestos coloridos, ferias, juegos y fuegos pirotécnicos como evento decorativo. No era bastante raro para un torneo en el que generalmente no termina de buena manera debido a que los primeros torneos de Chizuru como los últimos dos organizados por Antonov, conllevaban espectáculo previo. Pero ahora que los eventos se encontraban más tranquilos que de aquella costumbre, decidieron disfrutarlo.

Además, el torneo contaba con una particularidad especial: duraría más tiempo ya que los combates se realizarían en lugares abiertos, con tiempo de viaje y descanso para que el mundo los observase vía Satella News. Y segundo, los combates se harán de forma individual de tres versus tres con un luchador libre que sería el reemplazo por cualquier inconveniente previo a la pelea, de manera que con sólo ganar dos combates se clasifica a la siguiente ronda.

—¡Ryu! ¡Chicos! ¡Ya están aquí!— animosamente saludó Chun-Li al agitar su mano para que la notaran, pues aunque sea un torneo donde Bison podría involucrarse, era grato ver a los amigos Ansatsuken y reunirse como en los viejos tiempos. Con ella, estaban Guile, Cammy y Abel.

—¿Ah? Hola Chunners. Parece que ustedes llegaron más temprano de lo acordado— comentó Ken al ver al grupo de agentes y mercenario que serían el otro grupo invitado de torneo.

—Tomando en cuenta que hay dos organizaciones juntas, es lógico. De todos modos, hay agentes dispersos en el lugar por cualquier situación anómala— indicó la china por seguridad —. Por cierto: Ryu, Sakura, lamento lo que pasó en Setagaya con el ataque de esos cuatro malnacidos. Pero ya les haremos pagar y ustedes tendrán todo el tiempo para molestarlos.

—Descuida, Li. No creo que se acerquen a nosotros o sería un intento suicida de su parte— aseguró la joven japonesa para reír con la agente de interpol y al mismo que se sumaba la hooligan de Delta Red. Reunirse las tres era algo que necesitaban como distracción.

—Así que Sean ya está con ustedes como el integrante final. Es raro que no participases, Laura— señaló Chun-Li a la hermana mayor del Ansatsuken brasileño.

—Esta vez no, ¡además quiero ver a mi hermanito participar!— el simple abrazo excesivo de la morena hizo reír al resto. Sumado a que el menor de los Matsuda no quería ser avergonzado en público de esa manera.

—Ya me imaginaba…— observaba la china la graciosa escena de hermandad hasta que recordó que día precisamente era —. ¡Oh, verdad! Ryu: feliz cumpleaños.

Con la campeona del segundo Street Fighter liderando, los tres restantes del grupo con la china les obsequiaban un presente cada uno a Ryu. De alguna forma, agradeciéndole todo lo que ha hecho por ellos y por cambiar las concepciones de lucha de cada uno. Guile y Chun-Li cambiaron la venganza por la verdadera justicia mientras que en Abel y Cammy a no importar el pasado para preocuparse del presente hacia el futuro.

—Podría haberles dicho que no se molestaran, pero ese comentario ya lo hicieron en la mañana— soltó Ryu con sarcasmo —. Además se tomaron el tiempo para recordarme, así que les doy mis más sinceras gracias —. Esto último lo dijo con la verdad y sonriendo por la inesperada recepción.

Tan pronto los padres de Sakura, Tsukushi y Eliza decidieron pasear por los alrededores, los otros guerreros caminaban por las plazas de Osaka después de guardar los obsequios que el grupo de investigación le hizo a Ryu para dirigirse hacia la cúpula de la plaza central donde se haría la presentación oficial del King of Fighters y al mismo tiempo el de los equipos participantes. Los mismos luchadores decidieron platicar de muchas cosas de la vida hasta que salió el tema de la organización del torneo.

—Con que Chizuru Kagura es la organizadora de los combates—. Meditó en voz alta Guile tras recibir lo que sucedió en Setagaya con la defensa del mismo equipo Ansatsuken en colaboración con el equipo japonés de Kusanagi —. Ahora me gustaría saber por qué.

—Está más que dicho, concuñado —esclareció Ken— quieren juntar el Satsui no Hado y el poder Orochi que Howard busca según Bogard. Pero tanto Sakura y Ryu lo pueden controlar en teoría.

—Lo acabas de decir, Ken. En teoría— afirmó Ryu —. Y es prácticamente imposible que Sean o tú lo posean, a menos que busquen a Dan quien tiene los pergaminos Ansatsuken que Gouken me dio antes de morir, y de mi pelea anterior contra Gouki.

—¿Y por qué a Dan Hibiki?— preguntó Cammy.

—Lo mismo le dije a Ryu esa vez— apoyaba el americano Masters —, aunque si esos tontos buscan esos pergaminos, es obvio que buscarían a Ryu como el principal responsable. Con Dan no sospecharían nada de nada.

—Aun así hay que tener precaución, nadie sabe de que es capaz de hacer Bison— sugirió Abel teniendo la atención de todos — todos recordamos lo que hizo con Charlie Nash en el último Street Fighter— la frase final fue apoyada por el japonés, Ken, Chun-Li, Cammy, Guile y Laura. Sakura no había participado de aquel torneo [1].

—Pero no te olvides de Geese, Abel. Las artes marciales antiguas del Hakkyokuseiken dan verdaderos dolores de cabeza— musitó Ryu.

—Pero igual no hay que descuidar un posible regreso de Rugal en el caso —aquel comentario hizo que todos voltearan hacia la inglesa —. Si ellos buscan combinar ambos poderes, es muy probable que a Bernstein no se le pase por alto aquel plan y decida intervenir en último momento contra ellos dos. Por lo que recibí de los Ikari, su cuerpo desapareció sin rastro alguno en el último King of Fighters y nosotros en el torneo de Osaka años atrás ya vimos lo que intentó realizar.

—Y esta, sería su gran oportunidad de oro…— solucionó Chun-Li en definitiva.

" _La presentación del torneo King of Fighters está por comenzar. Rogamos que por favor se dirijan al domo tanto los espectadores como los peleadores invitados."_

El sonido femenino mediante altavoces indicó que era la hora. Los Street Fighters elegidos avanzaban al gigantesco domo que llamaba la atención por su gran envergadura y donde ya dentro de él, veían al resto de los equipos participantes. Algunos no tan conocidos, pero otros sí a los que ya habían enfrentado y combatido juntos en los eventos posteriores.

—¡Sakura! ¡Llegaste por fin!— la voz enérgica de una chica de cabello violeta y diadema de estrella en su cabeza más su vestimenta bien representativa de una Idol juvenil, hizo voltear a la joven cerezo a divisar el llamado.

—¿Mmm? ¡Athena!— la joven Ansatsuken reconoció a la joven Psycho Soldier con la misma intención y alegría.

—¡Pero no digas mi nombre tan fuerte!— comentó Asamiya con un miedo comprensible, pues en forma automática la prensa y fanáticos se fueron en masa a entrevistarla y pedirle autógrafos respectivamente.

De paso, Kensou había quedado en el suelo y con marcas de calzado en toda su humanidad, observado por Bao y Momoko como algo habitual.

Y el resto de los peleadores miraban con obviedad la escena al tiempo en que una gota de sudor aparecía en sus cabezas.

—Pues ya vieron lo que provoqué, así que iré a ayudarla para después platicar un rato ¡Nos vemos chicos!— Sakura salió corriendo cuando había olvidado algo más. Un beso corto en los labios de Ryu para ahora sí ayudar a Athena —¡Nos vemos luego amorcito!

Si la escena de Kensou siendo atropellado por el club de fans de Athena los dejó atónitos, pues la manera en como Sakura había llamado a Ryu era un espectáculo digno para el equipo de investigación que merecía ser grabado. Ken no perdió el tiempo e imitó a Sakura para molestarlo como costumbre.

—¡Ya dejen con eso!— gritó Ryu molesto con un sonrojo extremo mientras Ken seguía en lo suyo.

—¿Acaso no será…?— un rubio con gi de combate naranjo acompañado de un hombre formal y dos mujeres notó cierto estado de ánimo. Añadiendo también que Athena se tomase la atención de todas las cámaras del espectáculo.

Ryu en un momento de calma reconoció a los practicantes del extremo estilo del Kyokugen. Pareciera que la gran mayoría de los participantes decidió llegar temprano a la obertura del torneo.

Yuri al ver la situación que Sakura provocó en Athena, decidió separarse del grupo y apoyarlas en algo para disuadir al acalorado conglomerado periodístico. King al divisar a Mai y Mary aprovechó de saludarlas. Ryo, Robert y Takuma acompañándolos, decidieron acercarse al equipo Ansatsuken por ver la extrañeza de cierto peleador.

—Así que eras tú, Ryu. No me sorprende tu ingreso al torneo, pues supe que serías participante— dijo el heredero Kyokugen con ansias de un combate.

—Ah, Ryo. Ya era hora de reencontrarnos desde aquel torneo individual de este mismo lugar— se alegró el japonés Ansatsuken —. Disculpe, maestro Takuma. Es un honor verlo nuevamente.

—Así que sigues puliendo el estilo del puño asesino— comentó el fundador Sakazaki tras la reverencia de Ryu y de Sean detrás—. Lamento profundamente lo que sucedió con el maestro Gouken, pero estoy seguro que se encontrará con Saisyu en el más allá— añadió un pésame bien recibido por el dragón de viento.

—Gracias por sus respetos. Espero poder enfrentar al equipo Art of Fighting lo más pronto posible— añadió Ryu para un buen combate.

Por otro lado y aprovechando que el equipo Fatal Fury había arribado, Ken y Terry Bogard lograron alcanzar a mirarse, lo cual se acercaron a platicar brevemente. Tenían cuentas pendientes que resolver desde los torneos pasados que se habían enfrentado.

—Esta vez tenemos que desempatar, "Lobo Salvaje"— recordó Masters el marcador en empate que tenía con Bogard.

—Lo mismo digo, Rich boy. ¡Que sea una buena pelea!— agregó Terry para chocar manos y sonreír ambos para que ese día en que volvieran a luchar se haga lo más rápido posible.

Así como la plática entre Chun-Li y Mai, las de Ryu con Kim, Sakura y Rainbow Mika con Athena y Yuri, tuvieron que finalizar para que todos los guerreros se alistasen para ingresar al centro del domo principal donde esperarían la ceremonia inaugural. El resto de las personas que ya habían ingresado en las gradas estaban expectantes mirando quienes serían los rivales. Para los peleadores es una oportunidad para saber cómo se encuentran tras largos entrenamientos y no olvidar la reciente alianza de Howard y Shadaloo que también convocó a la mayoría de los rivales potenciales. En la tarima principal aparece Chizuru dando la buena nueva al torneo y un discurso de diez minutos para dar paso a los equipos participantes.

El presentador oficial daba el paso a los equipos participantes…

El primero en entrar era el actual campeón de King of Fighters y que extrañamente contaba con su peleador con más títulos de torneo. El Neo Japan team como se denominaron actualmente se llevó las miradas con Daimon portando el cinturón de Antonov que desde el torneo número diez se toma como símbolo de campeón. Benimaru justamente era el más ganador con siete victorias contra las seis de Kyo y Daimon, pues Nikaido fue parte del equipo de K' durante el primer torneo de N.E.S.T.S.

Benimaru como Shingo saludaban así como Daimon quien salía con su característica sonrisa, excepto Kyo quien tenía el rostro de total seriedad que el público y la misma Kagura notaron en él. Parecía que Iori Yagami estuviese presente y no el mismo Kusanagi.

" _¿Realmente era necesario haber terminado con Yuki para salvar esas pesadillas, Kyo?"_ — fueron los pensamientos de Chizuru al observar las facciones rígidas de Kyo.

Segundo en ingresar era el equipo Fatal Fury con Terry liderando y emocionado por pelear, seguido de Andy que tenía la seriedad que lo acostumbraba —mermada en parte por hacer equipo nuevamente con la chica Shiranui— y Mary con Mai que saludaban al público presente, embobados por la belleza de ambas chicas y cuyo rumor de pareja del lobo salvaje y la agente mercenaria en los espectadores se acrecentaba por la conformación dicha.

Tercero era el equipo Art of Fighting con Ryo haciendo la típica pose de firmeza y su típico grito de "osu!" para entrar al centro del domo, acompañado por Robert, King y Yuri quienes también saludaban al público y confirmando que en esta edición no habría equipo femenino. Takuma desde las gradas era enfocado por ser el fundador del estilo extremo y que esta vez dejó su lugar a King para que lo reemplazare. Al igual que con el Fatal Fury, los rumores de pareja también crecían por las personas mencionadas.

Hasta ahora el público aplaudía y gritaba expectante a los primeros tres equipos que eran los grandes favoritos.

Cuarto: los Psycho Soldiers cuya capitana se llevaba todas las cámaras y flashes de la prensa al ser la más popular del torneo. Bao y Momoko con la misma alegría saludaban con los abrazos de Athena mientras que Kensou entraba cómicamente con lágrimas al ser ignorado, solo que fue su turno de que Asamiya lo acercara a sí misma para sonrojarse a niveles extremos. Los dos más jóvenes arrastraron al pobre e inconsciente Sie —con risas de Robert y Terry— a tomar lugar mientras Athena seguía tomando pantalla, donde luego enfocaban a Chin como el maestro y al igual que Takuma para darle paso a nuevas generaciones.

Quinto: el equipo de Corea tomaba su turno de ingreso a través de Kim con seriedad y mirada orgullosa de sí mismo. Choi, May Lee Jinyu y Jhun proseguían su andar con sus características personalidades —May Lee era piropeada y Jhun embobado por ver a Athena— y muchos se preguntaban qué pasó con Chang: si había vuelto a cometer un delito o similar. El maestro de taekwondo les confirmó que fue una lesión provocada por una broma de mal gusto de dos individuos que fueron sus compañeros en el pasado y que se aprovecharon de su situación. Raiden y Hwa estarían en estos momentos asustados por las innumerables amenazas de Kim Kaphwan.

Sexto: uno de los equipos debutantes ingresaba con las miradas atraídas a ellos. Conocidos como el equipo _International Force_ , Abel, Cammy, Guile y Chun-Li como líder eran admirados por el público y las diversas hazañas hechas en pos de resolver conflictos con organizaciones criminales. Además, Chun-Li era campeona de un torneo callejero como antecedente. Eran nuevos favoritos y sorpresa según la prensa.

—Buena recepción del lugar— comentó la china con buen semblante al ser observada y adulada por varias figuras masculinas… incluyendo a Benimaru.

—Realmente lo disfrutas, Li— apoyó Guile y llevándose dos sí del sabate francés y la inglesa.

Séptimo equipo: los Ikari comandados por Ralf Jones como capitán, seguidos de Clark, Leona y Whip, ingresaban en columna y firmeza, con uniformes similares al del primer torneo de Antonov [2] y realizando sus saludos militares en respeto hacia Heidern. Solamente Clark saludó al público después del acto.

Los cuatro Ikari divisaron al equipo de fuerza internacional, asintiendo cabezas en señal de que ambos debiesen estar preparados en caso de alguna emergencia.

Octavo equipo y por primera vez en el torneo: un _World Wrestler_ impensado con cuatro personajes de lucha libre y cuyo estilo no se debe subestimar para nada, recibiendo aplausos y vítores de los fanáticos del espectáculo deportivo. Zangief con su "harasho!" se ganaba la atención al ser un exponente clásico. El Fuerte como el fiel y acrobático luchador mexicano que se gana admiración. Haggar dejando un tiempo el edilicio para volver a las luchas y la gran y popular "Rainbow" Mika Nanakawa como capitana, lo cual era obvio para que dos personas como el ruso y ex-alcalde de Metro City luchasen juntos.

—¡Dales con la silla, Mika!— dijo una de las espectadoras que se ganó un guiño alegre de la wrestler japonesa.

Noveno equipo que no aparecería, el B&G team de Balrog, Vega, Billy y Yamazaki.

Lógicamente todos sabían porque no estaban, pero de que participarán, lo harán.

El décimo grupo era el último de los nuevos y además también debutante, que traería también la atención de las cámaras por tener al tres veces campeón de Street Fighter y el primero en conseguir aquel campeonato callejero, quien además era el capitán. Ryu salía con la seriedad suya antes de un combate, pero que un solo respiro hizo cambiar su facción a una de impaciencia y hambre de combatir con viejos rivales amistosos. Ken, Sakura y Sean salían detrás suyo saludando al mismo público y con los vítores añadidos de Mika y El Fuerte hacia la joven flor de cerezo. El equipo _Ansatsuken-ryu_ tomaba su lugar al costado del equipo de Japón y añadiendo a otro favorito del torneo, pero Ryu notó las otras expresiones de Kyo que no coincidían con las de hace casi tres días atrás.

" _¿Qué habrá sucedido, Kusanagi?_ — al igual que Chizuru, Ryu se preguntaba qué pasó con el Kyo fanfarrón y despreocupado casual.

Undécimo equipo que tampoco asistió pero si se harían presentes en los combates: Geese, Hein, F.A.N.G. y un desconocido peleador que todos sabían quién era. El nuevo Boss team.

Así avanzaban los demás equipos aplaudidos por el público y el regreso de otros más: el American Sports, el Beauty Girls de Hinako, Malin, Xiangfei y la sorpresa de que Ibuki era nueva participante —en Sakura más que nada y que se saludaron amigablemente a distancia—, el Investigation de Vanessa, Seth, Ramón con otra sorpresa en sus filas: Maya, alias "Crimson Viper" ayudando desde la C.I.A, quienes también hicieron señas con los International Force e Ikari Warriors en caso de problemas, y el de Metro City compuesto por Guy, Cody, Maki y Lucía.

Y finalmente…

Un pelirrojo de camisa azul y pantalones rojos al más estilo rockstar, pero con una mirada de muerte sobre cierto integrante del equipo de Japón, era el último participante del torneo y acompañado de dos mujeres con vestimentas similares aunque se diferenciaban en el rojo de la morena y el blanco de la rubia, con una niña de secundaria y cuervos a su alrededor.

El decimosexto y último grupo, el equipo Yagami compuesto por el mismo Iori, Mature, Vice y Miu Kurosaki como novedad.

Simplemente Kyo lo ignoró. Iori extrañamente notó aquella sombra que rodeaba a Kusanagi, pero no le interesó porque sabe que su objetivo es matarlo. Para Mature y Vice, el uso del Orochi era el motivo por el cual participarían en desmedro de Geese y Miu porque estaba en deuda con Yagami sobre cierto evento de G… M… en el último torneo y en el intermedio del clon Zero.

Los emparejamientos se dieron tras la presentación y muchos se preguntaban porque el equipo de K', Kula y Maxima no estaban. De partida no entraron porque aun estaban recuperándose de la última competición de G… M… y porque K' no tenía ganas de participar. Lo mismo Ash Crimson que regresó a Francia con Elisabeth mientras que Duo Lon y Shen tomaron sus caminos respectivos en separado.

 _Ansatsuken vs Art of Fighting_

 _Fatal Fury vs International Force_

 _Ikari vs American Sports_

 _Yagami vs Investigation_

 _Beauty Girls vs Metro City_

 _Japan vs B &G_

 _World Wrestler vs Korea_

 _Boss vs Psycho Soldiers_

En aquel mismo orden, el King of Fighters daría inicio a su duodécima edición con el combate de dos estilos similares: El dragón invencible contra el dragón de viento.

* * *

 _ **[1] Torneo referente a Street Fighter V.**_

 _ **[2] Torneo de Antonov (KOF XIV) que técnicamente por historia es el 10mo después del último que organiza Rose manipulada por Botan (KOF XIII). En mi versión, el de Antonov es el 11mo ya que el 10mo corresponde al de Gustav Munchausen que es de mi otro fic canon (paralelo a el Fin de la Senda de SF) y predecesor de este. KOF Memorial: las crónicas de Kyo Kusanagi que se subirá esta semana. Así que este KOF sería el número doce.**_

 _ **G… M…: Siglas de Gustav y del fic mismo que debo actualizar xD.**_

 _ **Nos vemos! Adieu~!**_


	7. Choque de Estilos Ansatsuken y Kyokugen

Me demoré en reescribir por la ortografía, borrar escenas y añadir cosas. Espero que les guste y mucho!

PD: evitaré las notas al final del capítulo. Así que si quieren comentar, pueden hacerlo para apoyar la crítica y mejorar.

Honoo no Kagu Tsuchi no Kami, Kein Sylvan y Miki White: Bueno, aquí para mis tres fieles lectores el festival de madrazos, alguna cuota de drama y algo buen cursi infaltable en cada capítulo xD, va para ustedes.

Sin alargarme más… ¡Qué comience el torneo King of Fighters!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de SNK y CAPCOM respectivamente, solo es un fic sin ánimos de lucro.**_

 _ **Fic re-subido y reescrito, al igual que las peleas y varios diálogos.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo VII_

 _"Ansatsuken-ryu v/s Kyokugen-ryu"_

 _¡Choque de dos estilos similares!_

Hace casi tres días en el cumpleaños de Ryu se celebraba la ceremonia inaugural del duodécimo torneo King of Fighters luego de la conformación de los equipos y rivales de combate. Dos de ellos vienen siendo los más llamativos: el duelo de dragones entre Ryu y Ryo; y no decirlo menos, el más hermoso y bello combate entre las dos féminas más fuertes del mundo como Mai y Chun-Li. Pero dos de ellos también serán los más peligrosos: Athena y Kensou haciendo frente a los mismísimos Bison y Geese, mientras que el equipo de Japón se enfrentará nuevamente a los lacayos de ellos quienes fueron humillados por Ryu, Ken y los mismos nipones en el hogar Kasugano que destruyeron los subordinados al conocerse de los nuevos planes que involucraban el Orochi y el Satsui no Hado.

El primer enfrentamiento estará por comenzar y los duelos son de tres contra tres al azar más el reserva que fueron definidos en el mismo domo de Osaka: Ryu vs Ryo en la primera pelea, Sakura contra Yuri en la segunda y Ken ante Robert en una posible definición. De ser un caso hipotéticamente extraordinario, Sean y King definirían el paso a la siguiente ronda. El viaje fue hacia España, Pamplona, en un domo donde el combate será en una arena que recreará la vieja plaza de Toros. Miles de personas, cerca de más de sesenta mil esperarán a dos arte marcialistas muy similares en estilo. Luego del aterrizaje, empezó el primer día de descanso previo al combate.

—¡Ya llegamos!— exclamó Ken con maletas en mano. Vistió una playera floreada con un short blanco y anteojos de sol oscuros.

—Así que este es el hotel…— miraba Sakura al gran hotel cinco estrellas que Ken reservó para descansar. La joven tenía un vestido blanco de tiras que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla y su cabello sin la cinta blanca puesta—. Se ve bastante elegante.

—Pues ni modo—. Ryu encogía hombros y riendo, preguntándose cómo diablos el menso de Ken lograba tener el dinero para pagar hoteles costosos más las dos mansiones en Estados Unidos y la de Japón para recrearse con los combates ante él—. Entremos.

—Aunque me preocupa el tema de las habitaciones—. Preguntó Sean con toda la ignorancia al ver que eran cinco personas.

—¿¡Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi, hermanito!?— exclamó Laura quien acompañó a los cuatro dragones y Eliza como apoyo a su marido dragón de fuego.

—¡Her-hermana! ¡V-Vas a ahorcarme!— preguntó Sean tras zafarse de Laura. El joven brasileño andaba con un polerón de buzo anaranjado abierto con un pantalón de la misma tela y color, obviamente acompañado de su fiel balón de básquet como entretenimiento.

—¡A apoyarlos, claro!— Respondía su hermana mayor—. Pensaba luchar por el mundo junto al estilo _Mastuda-ryu ninjutsu_ , pero lo mejor era apoyar a mi hermanito menor—. Nuevamente la morena abrazaba fuertemente al menor de los Matsuda.

—Son dobles—. Puntualizó Ken—. En fin. Matsuda, supongo que tu hermana y tú usarán la suite presidencial, Eliza y yo en la suite presidencial de al lado y la nueva parejita del momento en la suite matrimonial.

Ryu le plantaba un coscorrón a la cabeza de Ken por decir aquello.

—¡Eso me dolió, menso!— se quejaba el americano del golpe del japonés.

—Bueno, Ken, tienes razón. Sakura y yo iremos a la matrimonial—. Reía Ryu mientras tomaba sus cosas de su bolso y se dirigía a entrar al hotel—, y que este golpe te deje un recuerdo de todas las veces que me has molestado.

—¿¡Y era necesario golpearme!?— se molestaba más Ken con fingida ofensa al ver que Ryu le daba de su propia medicina y provocando la risa unísona de todos… incluyendo a Masters quien reía en sarcasmo.

* * *

Por otra parte, el conglomerado Kyokugen desempacaba en otro hotel de cinco estrellas y a una distancia cercana al de sus rivales… financiado claro, por Robert. Apenas bajaron de la costosa van del italiano, observaban el ambiente del Sol que los rodeaba como escenario principal para dos días después en el combate que disputarán ante Ryu y compañía.

—Hace tiempo que no venía a España, esa vez papá me obligó a ir—. Indicó el _"Furioso Tigre"_ con su camisa azul, chaqueta negra sin mangas y pantalones blancos, quien además se había dejado un pequeño bigote y el cabello un poco más largo tomado en una cola de caballo _[1]_.

—Pues tu padre siempre te obligaba en todo—. Reía Yuri quien con su cabello corto, blusa rosa y short de mezclilla negra se deleitaba del claro paisaje español. A la vez, su respuesta se basó en que conoce bien a Alberto García en una de sus visitas a Southtown al dojo y porque es un viejo amigo de Takuma.

—Ya deja de parlotear, niño consentido—. Se molestaba con sarcasmo y una mueca de sonrisa Ryo hacia lo presumido que podía ser Robert, aunque esta vez no lo fue. _"El Dragón Invencible"_ vestía una polera blanca sin mangas con jeans azul claro..

—Yuri, no crees que tu hermano y Robert son grandes hombres que nos… ¿¡TIENEN CARGANDO SUS COSAS!?— Gritaba King quien vistiendo su tenida formal, lanzaba las maletas cuando aparecían Malin y Eiji Kisaragi asustados y volando por la molestia de la francesa ante la "amabilidad" y "caballerosidad" de los dos hombres.

Takuma tomaría otro vuelo posterior y llegaría a un día del inicio del torneo.

—¿Qué demonios hacen Kisaragi y Malin? Oh… es cierto—. No quiso preguntar más el filántropo italiano al saber de las estupideces de "venganza" como respuesta obvia.

—Hermano, deberías tener más cuidado con no complacer a King. O sino… ¿recuerdas esa bofetada cuando…?— reía pícaramente Yuri recordando algo gracioso.

—No me lo recuerdes—… interrumpió un sonrojado Ryo cuando en un momento de problemas de turbulencia en el avión de los García, éste quedó sobre King tomando con sus manos… los atributos delanteros de la francesa del Muay Thai que le dejó una bofetada marcada en la mejilla izquierda.

—Ya sabes, Yuri. No quiero que papá se entere que tengo algo con King, o si no estará como siempre diciendo: "¿Cuándo me darás un hijo Ryo?"— se imaginaban los hermanos Sakazaki, Robert y King la escena con Takuma preguntando con su tengu rojo. Definitivamente era la misma imagen mental.

—Eres un descarado viejo—-… dijo Robert abrazando a Yuri solamente por querer y sin segundas intenciones, provocando a la vez un sonrojo, risas pequeñas en la bella flor de lirio y la molestia en su hermano mayor.

—Óyeme tú, García: seré descarado pero no tonto, así que suelta a mi hermana—. Señaló Ryo usando la misma risa sarcástica.

—Como quieras. Mejor entremos—. Soltaba el italiano a Yuri quien se reacomodaba para entrar a dejar sus cosas a la recepción del hotel y pedir su habitación.

—Estamos a días de un torneo y ya están peleando—. King se tomaba el rostro con la palma de su mano como fastidiada, lo cual además de llamarle la atención, recordó algo muy importante que debía conversar aprovechando que Ryo había sacado dos temas muy relacionados al aire y al divisar la neutralidad disimulada con la que García había hablado tras la recriminación de Ryo. La ex-miembro del equipo femenino se dirigía hacia el heredero Kyokugen para ofrecerle una plática. Éste al divisar su rostro serio, decidió hacerle caso. El mayor de los Sakazaki encontró extraño el tono en que King lo llamaba mientras Robert llevaba las maletas a la habitación de las chicas acompañado de la misma Yuri para ayudarlo. Ryo no lo veía con buenos ojos dejarlos solos, pero reiterando el tono en que dijo la francesa, significaba que realmente era un asunto más serio del que se podría imaginar.

Llegaron a las habitaciones en el que se separaron en dos cuartos para cada uno: Yuri y King por un lado y los dos hombres por otro. Una vez dejadas las maletas en las piezas respectivas, Ryo salía al pasillo cuando se topó con la mujer ya con nueva ropa vestida.

—¿Cuándo dejarás en paz a tu hermana?— preguntó King sin rodeos. Sorprendido por la seriedad de la interrogante.

Ese tono de voz lo oía antes y fue en una ocasión al verla pelear contra Jack Turner y sacar el motivo por el cual se unió a Mr. Big: el cuidar a su hermano menor. La respuesta que iba a dar era la misma y King lo sabía bien, así que trató de suavizar y dar una respuesta más concreta.

—Sabes bien que no quiero que se ilusione. Además conoces a Robert: es mi mejor amigo, lo paso bien con él y también cuando éramos niños. Lo aprecio mucho y eso lo has visto a diario. Tampoco no niego que nos ha ayudado con su propio dinero cuando el dojo ha tenido problemas y él se encontraba en pleno problema financiero cuando dejaba los torneos. Pero se trata de mi hermana y es distinto—. Trató de defender Ryo cuando era el turno de la francesa de hablar.

—Pues yo pienso que Yuri es capaz de decidir por sí misma lo que es mejor para su vida y hablas de lo casanova de Robert, ¿no? Pues déjame decirte que si eres su mejor amigo, pues deberías saber que no lo conoces bien—. Protestó King—. Crees que hablas por tu hermana cuando yo estoy hablando por ella. ¿Alguna vez tú y tu padre han pasado un día a solas para platicar que no sea del dojo o de los combates?

Tenía razón. Casi no hablaban nada más de ello ni de la vida personal.

—¿Y no viste cuando fueron a visitar a Freía y como estaba Yuri de celosa? Por eso es que…

—Robert ocultó todo para no involucrarte a ti, ni a Takuma, ni a Yuri, ni a nadie cercano a él. Ni su padre Alberto estaba enterado de ello—. Interrumpió la rubia cuando hablaban de la visita de Robert a Freia y la mansión de Wyler, sorprendiendo que King supera algo de Robert y que los Sakazaki no—. Él tenía conocimiento de todo lo que ocurría y lo que menos quería era que nosotros estuviésemos afectados. Cuando tú y tu hermana comenzaron con su viaje y todo, fue al final cuando Yuri se enteró y fue a ayudarlos a ti y a Robert que peleaban con Wyler. Karman Cole estaba involucrado también y por eso fue solo con Freia: a detener a Wyler, aun después de ser atacada por Sinclair.

No le quedaban palabras. Realmente quizás no solo King sino Mai también la conocen mejor que ellos mismos. Que hablar de Robert, quien debe conocerla como la palma de su mano.

—Crees que ese título de Casanova le trae problemas, pero no—. Continuó King —. Con Yuri es distinto y lo sabes. Y si fuese así, entonces sería responsabilidad de ella y no de ti ni tu padre. Incluso cuando fue secuestrada, Robert fue el primero en moverse por todo Southtown buscándola antes que ti y hasta intentó desafiar a Takuma-Mr. Karate durante el secuestro. Ryo, llevamos ocultando un año de relación y por eso, ¿no dejas que tu hermana sea feliz? Es la ventaja de que Takuma quiere lo mejor para él y no para Yuri. Robert tiene razón en ese sentido: eres un descarado. Imagino que a duras penas la dejaste ir a Italia después del incidente con Wyler.

King tomaba las escaleras para subir —su habitación con Yuri era en el piso de arriba— y Ryo se quedaba meditando, como si el problema de Robert afectará más el interés de él y su padre. Y no solo se reflejaba en los King of Fighters de los torneos noventa y cuatro, noventa y cinco, sumado al del Zero y el penúltimo del Pasado Distante en los que ella hizo equipo fuera del Art of Fighting, sino que en todos ellos coartaba su libertad de decidir y esto era más allá del simple interés amoroso de Robert: no la dejaban ser libre. Olía a machismo de él y Takuma que lo disfrazaban de "protección" al secuestro, del único recuerdo vivo de la fallecida Ronnet Sakazaki y porque el mismo padre era el principal responsable de priorizar la descendencia del arte extremo que de la felicidad de su propia hija.

Ryo se imaginaba a su madre, reprendiéndolos a él y a Takuma por no dejar a Yuri decidir por sí misma.

* * *

Pasaron los días restantes para el torneo y ya en el recinto y con los ánimos más calmados ante el enfrentamiento de sus vidas, los guerreros se alistan para pelear. El público llenaba las tribunas y palco al ser un evento nuevamente televisado por Satella News, lo cual la accesibilidad al público era mayoritaria al ver que no habían "peligros" de por medio.

—Por fin, ya tenía muchas ganas de pelear que me estaba impacientando—. Comentó Ryu tras estar listo y vestido para el combate. Su hambre de pelea motivó a los tres miembros restantes del equipo.

—Pues libera esa ansiedad contra ellos, viejo. ¡Tenemos que ganar hoy como sea!— agregó Ken estirando sus brazos y apoyando las ansias de luchar del japonés.

—Es lo que haremos y sin confiarnos. Debemos ganar estos dos combates al inicio por lo difícil que suenan—. Enfatizó Sakura mientras elongaba piernas, ya que Ryu y Ryo se enfrentarían directo en el primer combate y ella contra Yuri en el segundo. Ken y Robert llevarían la posible definición a un definitorio tercer round debido al nuevo formato de combates.

—¡Entonces éxito a ustedes tres!— fue el último apoyo de Sean quien con cuatro puños al medio que él inició, salían a la arena de Pamplona para la presentación.

* * *

Takuma estaba con el equipo Art of Fighting tras llegar ayer a España. Al arribar al hotel donde los estaban esperando, notó de inmediato la seriedad de King en contraste con la distracción de Ryo. Robert no quiso meterse y Yuri estaba concentrada para su segundo combate contra Sakura.

—Bien chicos, llegó el momento—. Rompió el silencio Ryo para levantarse tras estar vestido con su dogi naranja y ahora con marcas en la parte de su pecho izquierdo, igual símbolo en Yuri que significaban "Kyokugen" en kanji.

—Recuerda que Ryu derrotó a Gouki en una pelea a muerte meses atrás, es por eso que no debes confiarte—. Aconsejó Takuma al tener aquel antecedente de Ryu.

—Pues por eso mismo me preocupo. Es lejos, mucho más fuerte que en el torneo de Osaka—. Indicó el heredero Kyokugen, recibiendo las miradas de los demás.

King en especial, estaba dudando si fue buena idea encararlo hace unos días y a solo pocos momentos de un combate.

—Pero eso no quita que hay que demostrar el todo el poder del Kyokugen ante todos. Den lo mejor de sí y de nuestro arte—. Fue el último apoyo del maestro del puño demonio a los integrantes, quienes asintieron y salieron casi en silencio hacia la arena.

* * *

Los dos equipos salían a la arena de Pamplona, sería el debut de los Ansatsuken en un torneo King of Fighters que querían dar la sorpresa y los Art of Fighting que no buscarán irse en primera ronda ante un fuerte, pero novato equipo debutante.

Las vestimentas de los Ansatsuken eran los clásicos gi de combate blanco en Ryu, rojo para Ken y amarillo en Sean. Sakura era la novedad con un gi completo blanco y de textura delgada ceñida al cuerpo top rojo debajo del gi, cinta roja y guantes de pelea cerrados en su mano con un grabado igual al de Ryu: eran similares a los guantes del maestro Ansatsuken y ahora peleaba descalza _[2]_. Los Kyokugen-ryu mantenían sus tenidas de combate con Ryo ya mencionado —gi naranja completo y el kanji Kyokugen en el pecho— y Yuri —ésta con gi superior blanco y el mismo kanji Kyokugen, cinta roja, top azul debajo del gi y calzas del mismo color del top con sus zapatillas Converse rojas—. Mientras que King con su formal pantalón violeta, camisa blanca y Robert con la misma ropa formal con la que llegó al hotel, eran las excepciones.

La presentación de ambos equipos hacía remecer las gradas y también con la presentación individual de cada participante para luego dejar solos en el centro a los dos primeros contendientes.

—¿Preparado para pelear contra el poder del Kyokugen-ryu, Ryu?— desafió Ryo ya olvidando todo lo que no sea el combate de ahora.

—Desde luego, Dragón Invencible—. Contestó Ryu—. ¡Prepárate!

Ambos tomaban guardias, se estudiaban, esperaban el momento preciso cuando el anunciador de Satella News y comentarista daba el grito inicial…

 _"¡¿TODOS PREPARADOS!?¡QUE COMIENCE EL DUODÉCIMO TORNEO KING OF FIGHTERS! ¡TRES…!"_

—¡Dos!— continuaron los equipos Ansatsuken y Art of Fighting.

 _"¡Uno!"_ — prosiguió el público.

 _ **"¡¿LISTOOOOOOS?! ¡YA!"**_

— _¡Hadōken!_ — Ryu fue el primero en atacar con su característico golpe aural.

— _¡Ko'ouken!—_ Ryo respondió con su otra técnica de aura, pero de lanzamiento más largo.

Un potente golpe tras las ondas de ambos se escuchó en todo el domo y el grito de la gente animando. Ryo fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa con golpes hacia la zona media de Ryu, quien respondió bloqueando los ataques con el antebrazo y con dificultad. El dragón Ansatsuken esperó y esperó un momento de descuido hasta que conectó el primer golpe del torneo de King of Fighters con un recto puño hacia el pecho de Ryo, quien supo aguantar el impacto y contraatacó a Ryu con dos golpes: uno hacia el rostro y otro a las costillas. El público se impacientaba y vitoreaba a dos grandes peleadores que ya comenzaban a darlo todo.

—¡No te rindas, Ryu!— Animó Ken al ver que su mejor amigo era contraatacado.

—¡Tu puedes, hermano!— Apoyo Yuri al ver el embate de Ryo.

—¡Hora de comenzar el ataque! _¡Hien Senpukyaku!—_ Ryo conectaba su patada tornado giratoria hacia Ryu.

— _¡Tatsumaki… Zankūkyaku!_ — Ryu, sin embargo, contrarrestó la patada de Ryo con otra versión de su patada tornado: la patada cortante de Gouki. Luego de cancelarse las técnicas una a la otra por recibir los mismos impactos, ambos retoman el ataque con varios golpes a distintas zonas corporales que bloqueaban con los cantos, puños, rodillazos y cualquier otra defensa posible.

La pelea estaba siendo frenética en breves segundos que nadie sabría cual sería el resultado de esto.

— _¡Kohou!—_ el dragón Kyokugen conectaba su golpe ascendente de tigre para culminar su serie de golpes.

— _¡Shōryūken!—_ Ryu contrarrestó el golpe del rubio con su puño ascendente de dragón. Ryo conocía esa técnica y que solo duraba un tiempo, lo cual era ventajoso porque su Kohou ahora era de dos tiempos. Pero nunca esperó que Ryu iba a modificar solo su Tatsumaki, sino que ahora incluía su _Shōryūken_ a _"Go Shōryūken"_ que cambia de uno a tres tiempos de golpes, sorprendiendo al equipo Art of Fighting y a Takuma quienes pensaban que era el Shōryūken de un tiempo.

El ataque de Ryu canceló dos golpes del Kohou y con el tercero le impactó en la mandíbula para luego atacarlo con su _Shinku Hadōken_ como proyectil de ocho tiempos en vertical hacia abajo. Ryo le respondía en el aire y en caída con su _Haoh Shokouken_ para evitar el impacto con la onda del vacío que agradecía, tenía el mismo tiempo de choque. Luego de intensos minutos y de caer en cuclillas para levantarse con facilidad, Ryo y Ryu retomaban sus guardias y se dispusieron a sonreír al mismo tiempo en medio del combate.

—Creo que el calentamiento terminó Ryu. ¿Comenzamos a luchar de verdad?— sugirió Ryo.

Los tres miembros restantes de cada equipo se sorprendieron que solo fuera un pequeño calentamiento. Más se sorprendieron los espectadores.

—Claro que sí—. Respondió Ryu para dar el pisotón a la tierra como respuesta y continuar la pelea.

Esa vez Ryu inicia el ataque con una finta de golpes y lanzar a Ryo con su _Tomoe Nage_. Ryo rueda para evitar el daño e inmediatamente busca a Ryu para atacarlo con más combos hasta que lo toma de su dogi de combate para regresarle el agarre de Judo, el cual el dragón Ansatsuken también se recuperó con una rodada.

Ambos retomaron los ataques como al comienzo: con un Hadōken y un Ko'ouken respectivos. Las ondas se anulaban mutuamente al impactarse y Ryu tomó nuevamente las acciones con un golpe al abdomen y una serie de ataques al torso y rostro que hicieron efecto. A ello, se sumaba una _Kyubi Kudaki_ con el avance de su puño hacia el abdomen de Ryo para desestabilizar y una _Joudan Sokouto Geri_ final hacia el torso y mandarlo a las paredes del domo. El rebote a la pared hizo traerlo de regreso y le permitió usar un _Shakunetsu Hadōken_ más duradero para concentrar energías en sus pies y combinarlo de inmediato con su _Shinku Tatsumaki Senpūkyaku_. Ryo estaba en problemas mientras trataba de sacarse el calor y ardor del Shakunetsu que ahora quemaba más fuerte y con más tiempo de resistencia. Pero al intuir el plan de Ryu, decidió aguantar más el impacto y concentrar ki en su palma derecha.

—¡Hora de que pruebes una de mis nuevas técnicas!— Reveló el Dragón Invencible ya sacándose el fuego de la onda abrasadora de Ryu— _¡Haoh… Burst!_

Ryu sintió una técnica algo similar al puño terremoto de Gouki tras recibirlo sin defensa alguna. Ryo reaccionó a tiempo para impedir la onda del vacío con un golpe a tierra tras girar su cuerpo de cabeza y liberar ondas anaranjadas desde el suelo que levantaban a Ryu con un daño considerable. Al instante, Ryu reaccionaba en pleno aire para golpear a Ryo con una _Tenmakujinkyaku_ al saber que su Shinku Hadōken expandido no serviría ya que el Dragón Invencible tenía la intuición de que lo iba a usar. La decisión del maestro Ansatsuken igual fue errónea, pues no se esperaba una buena resistencia del dragón Kyokugen ante sus primeros ataques iniciales, sino que precisamente estaba esperándolo a que lo atacase cuerpo a cuerpo.

El choque del canto de pie de Ryu fue evadido y pasando de largo a la humanidad de su rival, el cual Ryo aprovechó de conectar un codazo al plexo, un upper de izquierda al mentón y el grito de su _Zanretsu Ken_ donde poco pudo hacer para bloquear los quince golpes del estilo Kyokugen y salir expulsado hacia el centro de la arena con un último golpe ascendente a la mandíbula. Ryu estaba en el aire sin defensa alguna y un contraataque era inútil.

— _¡Kyokugen-ryu ougi!—_ la exclamación del estilo extremo por parte de Ryo fue escuchada por los Ansatsuken, quienes ya sabían lo que seguía a continuación: Ryo concentraba energía y un aura verdosa rodeaba su cuerpo, el cual avanzó con velocidad hacia Ryu y darle varios golpes reiterativos de puño y patada en especie de cadena— _¡Oura oura oura oura oura ouraaaaa!_ — Cada golpe y patada del rubio era potenciado por su grito, amplificando más la fuerza de sus ataques hacia Ryu que no tenía cómo bloquearlo, y sintiendo como los golpes aumentaban en número—. _¡Moratta!_ — Después, finalizaba con un Kohou ascendente y un segundo Kohou de seis tiempos para mandarlo a los aires en el fin de su ahora famoso _Chou Ryuko Ranbu_. Pero antes de la caída de Ryu, Ryo ya lo esperaba con su técnica más poderosa de su arsenal para rematarlo.

— _¡Ichigeki…!—_ Con puño derecho pegado a su cintura, puño izquierdo al frente para apuntar al objetivo, el aura verdosa de Ryo continuaba cargándose y aumentando para tener la energía suficiente en su golpe final—. _¡HISSATSU!_

El puño celestial y demonio del _Tenchi Haouken_ enviaba a Ryu hacia una de las murallas del domo, haciendo añicos la pared y con el dragón Ansatsuken levantándose con gran dificultad. Se tomaba la cabeza de lo mareado que se encontraba, casi sin conciencia de la realidad y con la vista borrosa, cuyos efectos secundarios son los del _Tenchi Haouken_ de Ryo. Pero el dragón Kyokugen caía en el primer intento por el gasto de ki en dos poderosas técnicas combinadas y sintiendo más profundo los efectos colaterales del Shakunetsu Hadōken que recibió al inicio. Decidido a terminar el combate, concluye con una última arremetida hacia Ryu.

—¡Tuviste gran resistencia, Ryu! ¡Pero no lo suficiente para el estilo extremo de karate! _¡Kyokugen-Ryu ougi! —_ Ryo tomaba nuevamente la pose del Chou Ryuko Ranbu para irse en avance y dar el golpe definitivo.

Pero segundos antes de llegar, divisó un color púrpura en los puños de Ryu, lo cual significaba que…

— _¡Metsu!—_ Ryu levantaba su mirada y golpeaba el abdomen de Ryo para levantarlo, donde un aura negra salía del abdomen hacia su espalda como su fuese la presión de aire. Segundo, un golpe a la mandíbula para amortiguar y que Ryo recibía sin oposición—. _¡Uoooghh! ¡Shōryūken!_ —. Y en el último suspiro, el dragón destructor nace de las manos de Ryu para levantarlo a los aires, donde ahora tras aterrizar primero y Ryo en el aire, si pudo concentrar energía suficiente en ambas manos hacia atrás para lanzar la técnica que tenía propuesto utilizar y que fue frustrada—. _¡Shinku… HADŌKEN!_ —. La onda expandida del vacío nació de Ryu y rematando a Ryo antes de caer y enviándolo hacia el otro extremo de la arena. El polvo de la tierra flotaba en los aires como una cortina, combinado con el humo de la explosión del Shinku Hadōken expandido que se disipaba y terminar el primer combate de la serie. Ryu descendiendo de pie con problemas y Ryo semiinconsciente en el piso, el equipo Ansatsuken ganó en el duelo de dragones y anotó el primer punto de la serie.

 _ **"¡ES UN K.O! EL GANADOR ES… ¡RYU, DEL ANSATSUKEN FIGHTING TEAM!"**_ — anunció el comentarista.

El aplauso del público felicitando a ambos combatientes y del equipo Ansatsuken celebrando, los miembros del Art of Fighting no podían creer lo que vieron: Ryo dominando gran parte del encuentro y siendo derrotado por un potente puño destructor en ascenso con una potencia similar al Tenchi Haouken de Ryo.

—Levántate Ryo…— sonrió Ryu entre jadeos, algunos moretones y labio partido, estirando su mano para ayudar al heredero Kyokugen—. Gran combate.

—Gracias a ti por la pelea Ryu…— respondió el derrotado Ryo y con una mueca de dolor intacta, recibiendo la mano del dragón Ansatsuken para ponerse de pie. Estaba en peores condiciones que Ryu—. Estuve cerca de vencerte. Ese Shakunetsu Hadōken… comenzó a hacerme efecto posterior después de recibirlo. Por eso es que quise atacarte con todas mis fuerzas antes que yo hiciera menos daño.

Efectivamente se comprobó vía repetición de combate de la duración y daño de la onda abrasadora de Ryu: no fue de un impacto como se preveía o de tres, sino de seis. Era una versión mejorada como su Tatsumaki Zankūkyaku o el Go Shōryūken.

—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pues te has vuelto más fuerte que en cualquier momento me ibas a derrotar—. Asumió Ryu en cansancio. De no ser por ese Shakunetsu duradero, habría perdido.

—Ya tendré la revancha. Sólo espera—. Un apretón de manos de los dos dragones y ambos regresaron a sus extremos para el segundo combate. Ryu feliz por el triunfo y volver a competir contra Ryo, y éste último por volver a luchar con otro arte marcial similar.

Dos minutos de intermedio y preparación previa para el segundo combate. Como no había un límite de tiempo establecido entre los combates, hace que cada pelea sea más larga aún y así el público pudiese disfrutarlo, además de también analizar bien al contrincante y por el hecho de que las organizaciones criminales con equipos no tuviesen tiempo para huir o contraatacar si eran vencidos. Aunque era una estrategia de doble filo, pues ellos también usarían la extensión de los combates para técnicamente torturar a los rivales hasta que haya un K.O. Ellos no tenían planeado matar porque era innecesario para sus objetivos… aún.

Segundo combate y era el turno de las mujeres menores para salir a pelear: Sakura recibió el apoyo de sus compañeros, aunque Ryu le dio un beso corto antes para desearle suerte, el cual la chica agradeció y que corresponderá el ánimo con un triunfo. Yuri, por su parte, tuvo las instrucciones de Takuma y los ánimos de King y unas breves palabras de Ryo debido al dolor de su cuerpo. Robert simplemente le dijo "suerte", llamando la atención de la Muay Thai francesa.

Ambas jóvenes entraron a la arena para definir. La presión era mayor en Yuri ya que si era derrotada, el Art of Fighting Team se despedía del torneo, además de sentir algo de decepción en Robert por el simple apoyo. Ella esperaba algo más, pero ahora tenía que estar enfocada en su pelea. Sakura, en cambio, iba a posiblemente definir la serie. Además de rivales son amigas, por lo que se saludaron y tomaron sus guardias a cierta distancia.

Sakura notaba que Yuri estaba extraña, como si estuviera triste. No. Ahora no era el tiempo de ser piadosa y tenía que derrotarla. Después del combate y la ronda, le invitaría a salir a platicar un momento.

 _"AHORA, PÚBLICO PRESENTE, ¡SE INICIA EL SEGUNDO COMBATE DE ESTA RONDA: YURI SAKAZAKI POR EL ART OF FIGHTING TEAM VERSUS SAKURA KASUGANO POR EL ANSATSUKEN FIGHTING TEAM!"._ _ **"¡¿LISTOOOOOOS?! ¡YA!"**_..

Apenas dieron la señal, ambas salieron al ataque de un solo momento y chocar puños en el mismo instante. Tanto los heridos Ryu y Ryo quedaron impresionados ante la voluntad de pelea de ambas chicas que tras abrir con amplitud sus ojos, pusieron su mente en el enfrentamiento de dos flores con gran fuerza: el de lirio y el de cerezo.

— _¡Chou Upper!_ — Yuri inició las acciones con su golpe de puño ascendente.

— _¡Sho'ouken!—_ Sakura respondió con su variación del Shōryūken para chocar ambos golpes en ascenso.

—¡No son sólo dos golpes! _¡Double!—_ exclamó la menor Sakazaki tras caer para realizar la continuación de su Chou Upper.

—¡No eres la única con trucos! _¡Hikari!—_ reaccionó la joven Ansatsuken y ejecutar la misma acción de Yuri en respuesta.

Tras caer de sus versiones del puño del dragón y continuadas, la Kyokugen tomó la primera ventaja para ir sobre el cuerpo de la flor de cerezo y golpear con todo al abdomen y a la quijada. Un par de patadas a las costillas y un puño hacia la zona media para completarlas con su _Yuri Cho Mawashi Geri_ de patada tornado. Sakura al comprender que era una patada similar a la suya, respondió con la original variación de la Tatsumaki: la _Shunpukyaku_. A tiempo la flor de cerezo replicó la maniobra de Yuri y que los golpes y tempos de cada patada en arco se anulasen. Aunque la flor de lirio tomó rápidamente de vuelta la acción para desembolsar una lluvia de golpes efectivos al rostro, abdomen y una que tuvo como consecuencia un fuerte dolor en el hombro de Sakura, que estaba en problemas y era por el hecho de que las técnicas de Yuri eran casi similares a las suyas y a las de los miembros Ansatsuken. Pero Sakura aun no notaba aquella respuesta y luego de unos minutos, Yuri la impacta con una Vertical Kick, replicando a la extendida aérea de Chun-Li para ir en el aire a terminar rápidamente el combate antes que reaccione.

Yuri prefirió el _Raiohken_ al estar en el aire, pero Sakura esquivaba la bola de energía y contrarrestó con un _Sakura Otoshi_ y darle sólo dos golpes en la nuca, pues luego continuó con un _Ouka Kyaku,_ otra variación de la Tenmakujinkyaku verdadera. La patada Ansatsuken lograba enviar a Yuri a tierra para caer en cuclillas y levantarse, notando que su hombro derecho que Yuri golpeó traía problemas y la mejilla morada que decidió tomar un breve aire y recuperar fuerzas para continuar el combate. Yuri por su parte, se levantaba con diminuto dolor y un leve corte cerca del pómulo por la Ouka Kyaku de Sakura.

" _Ella pelea igual a mi—…_ aseguró Sakura encontrando la respuesta de la complejidad de enfrentar a Yuri—. _Debo pensar que peleo contra mí misma. Pero… ¿cuáles son mis debilidades?"_

Cuestionando cuáles eran sus dificultades y aprovecharlas a su favor, no se percató que Yuri ya estaba sobre ella con una patada al abdomen, seguido de quince golpes con sus mismas extremidades bajas más y subiendo en la humanidad de la joven Ansatsuken con una última patada a la quijada, seguido de un mortal invertido hacia atrás como rechazo. Sakura había recibido sin guardia el _Hien Ho'ou Kyaku_ , pero Yuri ya tenía otra técnica cargada en su brazo y por la pose, Ryu comenzó a predecir lo peor.

—¡Es imposible!— clamó Ryu levantándose de su silla y olvidando por ese momento el dolor de su combate contra Ryo, causando la misma impresión de Ken y Sean—. ¡No estará pensando en hacer…!

— _¡Shin!_ – Primer golpe al estómago de Sakura para levantarla—… _¡Chou!_ — Luego, cambiaba de brazo para amortiguar a mentón de la joven cerezo—… _¡Upper!_

Impensado.

No era una variación ni menos el cambio de nombre a Shin Chou Upper, ya que era el mismo tempo, carga de energía, y ejecución del _Shin Shōryūken_ de Ryu.

Sakura caía a tierra y Yuri conservaba por ahora la ventaja. Los otros tres dragones Ansatsuken veían preocupados la situación de Sakura que no se levantaba, por lo que sus ánimos eran cada vez más fuertes para que ella siguiera en pie. Ken quien podía definir la serie en forma definitiva ante Robert, evitó esa idea desde un comienzo y deseó a toda costa que la chica pudiera continuar la pelea.

—¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Levántate!— comunicó vigorosamente Ken.

—¡La pelea aún no termina, Sakura!— añadió Matsuda con la misma fuerza.

—¡No te rindas Sakura! ¡Recuerda todo lo que me enseñaste cuando no podía vencer a Gouki!— la sola oración final llamó la atención del rubio Masters y del brasileño— ¡Te amo y sabes que puedes ganar!

* * *

" _Lo que yo le enseñé…"_

" _Ya recuerdo. Fue cuando despertó el Hou'ou no Hado contra Gouki"._

" _Entrené duro con él…"_

…

" _Como novia jamás le he fallado, pero como su alumna… ¡No puedo defraudarlo!"_

" _Ryu… ahora sabrás el fruto de mis entrenamientos gracias a ti. Y de demostrar a dónde he llegado por ti"._

* * *

Con problemas se levantaba, pero ahora Sakura encendía un aura distinta: un aura apenas visible y puños cubiertos de aura azul. Ni Ken se lo podía imaginar quien sonrió de la nada al ver que la chica lo había logrado. Sean también logró reconocer el aura y lo que significaba. Ryu, no podía estar más orgulloso…

—Prepárate Yuri… ¡que el segundo round apenas comienza! ¡Guoooooooooooooh!

Apenas tuvo firmeza para ponerse de pie, empuño sus manos y su grito hizo una explosión de destellos inundó el cuerpo de Sakura y desaparecieron al mismo tiempo, mostrando ya un aura más visible de color blanco y sus puños más encendidos con un azul eléctrico _[3]_ , los cuales también se traspasaban al brillo de sus ojos que retornaban al avellana y la seriedad digna de ser amada por Ryu.

—Sakura… ahora se pondrá más interesante la pelea—. Sonrió Yuri para tomar guardia.

—Tienes razón, Yuri—. Contestó la Ansatsuken con la misma alegría y sin guardia alguna, sorprendiendo a los Sakazaki quienes comenzaron a tener una idea de lo que pasó en Sakura, y que al descubrirlo, Yuri rápidamente fue al ataque—. ¡Porque ahora verás el progreso de mi entrenamiento…! ¡Y del _Mu no Hado!_

La rapidez con la que Sakura contraatacó a Yuri con un golpe de puño seco al estómago y dejándola casi sin aire, confirmaron las sospechas del conglomerado Kyokugen quienes no podían creer la rápida reacción de la flor cerezo y de la alegría de los Ansatsuken al saber que tendrían la ventaja.

El público quedaba anonadado por ver semejante poder desplegado.

No era para menos. Sakura, había por fin despertado el Mu no Hado, el Poder de la Nada.

La misma flor de cerezo no le daba respiros a Yuri, quien desorientada tras el golpe seco y salir enviada con una Joudan Sokouto Geri de Sakura, re reincorporaba con problemas y tos de por medio. Tratando de recuperar el aire en breves momentos, buscaba encontrar un hueco en la defensa de Sakura que a punta de espíritu y el apoyo de Ken, Sean, pero más el de Ryu, lograba combinar golpes siguientes más fuertes que los de la flor Kyokugen.

Tras los múltiples golpes anteriores, Sakura conectaba su patada tornado la que ahora, tenía como remate una patada extendida hacia los aires para terminarla. Concentra un poco de Ki para dar otro salto y atacar con su Ouka Kyaku al abdomen de Yuri y proseguir con su Sho'ouken izquierdo y doble de siete golpes hasta el octavo, que ahora no la agotaba tanto como antes, donde antes de finalizar su puño ascendente, se agachó para concentrar todo el poder en su puño derecho y replicar una técnica que la había utilizado contra Gouki en su forma Oni. Aparte, era su forma de devolverle el favor a la usuaria Kyokugen por copiar aquella técnica.

—¡Mira bien, Yuri! ¡Porque ésta es la técnica original que te regresaré! _¡SHIN!_ — Sakura conectaba el golpe al abdomen de Yuri para elevarla—… _¡SHO!_ — luego la amortigua con el brazo cambiado creando dolor profundo a la mandíbula—… _¡RYU! ¡KEEEEN!_ — y finalmente la joven Ansatsuken despegaba de su sitio con Yuri en sus puños y el rugido del dragón de cerezos con aura rosa que volvió a escucharse una vez más. La joven flor de lirio caía fuerte a tierra mientras que Sakura por el cansancio y dolor anterior, también bajaba de la misma forma que Yuri.

Sakura nuevamente se colocaba de pie y el aura del Poder de la Nada continuaba intacta en su humanidad y sus puños. Yuri era todo lo contrario, no se esperó una arremetida con poder cargado y nuevas fuerzas donde ahora tenía todo para perder y la eliminación del Art of Fighting del torneo era inminente, teniendo la misma sensación de tristeza y angustia del comienzo en que algo más faltaba y al parecer, sabía el motivo directo de ello.

La Shunpukyaku nueva, el Hadōken más fuerte y extendido, el Sho'ouken más potente aún y la rapidez de golpes encadenados daban una clara ventaja en Sakura. King trató de apoyar y Takuma también con gritos de aliento al ver a Yuri en ese estado desmoralizado.

Ryo comenzó a notar por la forma en cómo Robert simplemente le dijo vacíamente "suerte". Entendió que se había cohibido intencionalmente por causa de él y padre Takuma, lo que las sospechas de King eran cada vez más ciertas respecto a que no la dejaban decidir por sí misma y buscaban sobreprotegerla. Volteó en dirección al italiano que se mordía el labio de rabia para decir una frase de apoyo que al mismo tiempo no sonase como confesión. Con mayor razón, él —Robert— no la quería ver de esa forma tan débil emocional porque no era la misma Yuri Sakazaki de la cual su mejor amigo se había enamorado. Él también fue cómplice cuando Yuri aprendió karate Kyokugen y el más feliz cuando lo acompañó a Italia. Definitivamente Ryo concluía que era un mal hermano, no. Un pésimo hermano y King, tenía la completa y absoluta razón de todo.

—Oye, _"Bobby"_. Apoyar por telepatía no sirve de nada—. Reía el heredero Kyokugen y teniendo su atención—. Ya sólo dile.

Eso era el impulso necesario.

—¡Vamos, Yuri! ¡Levántate y demuéstrale a todo el mundo que eres la más fuerte y la mejor!— fue el grito de Robert quien también llamó la atención de Takuma y King, ésta última en sonrisa.

No hizo falta transcurrir más segundos cuando Yuri se ponía de rodillas para incorporarse a la pelea, donde al igual que Ryo con sus técnicas, un aura verde salía de su humanidad.

—Eso es—… Ni Ryo podía explicarse que su hermanita haya alcanzado ese nivel.

—El extremo estilo en su forma definitiva, aunque de forma muy distinta a como lo somos los tres—. Complementó Takuma, admitiendo que la forma de entrenamiento de Yuri era igual de fuerte que la ortodoxa que aprendieron Ryo y Robert—. Yuri finalmente alcanzó ese nivel. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, ella es la _"Kyokugen-ryu no Chi o Hikishi no Yuri"_. O mejor dicho: "La Nueva Sangre Portadora del Estilo Kyokugen, Yuri".

Justamente Takuma era reacio a que Yuri fuese una variante del estilo ortodoxo del Kyokugen y que siempre recriminaba. Robert en cambio siempre la apoyó en su variante y el fundador del estilo extremo finamente comprendió todo aquello como Ryo. Además que la menor Sakazaki también seguía el cuarto fundamento principal de las direcciones del Kyokugen de forma estricta: el fénix, reflejado en su Hien Hou'ou Kyaku.

Orgulloso de su hija y de sus avances como peleadora, continuó observando la pelea bajo los gritos de apoyo de King y Robert, a los que Ryo se sumaba a ratos. Tras retomar las guardias con las auras encendidas a tope, ambas contendoras continuaban la pelea mediante golpes mutuos y cancelados unos a los otros, con una velocidad que hacía levantar el polvo de la arena de Pamplona.

Las miradas de ambas tenían una seriedad completa y cada puño, patada, codazo, rodillazo, antebrazo y más, eran neutralizados por el mismo movimiento y sin hacerse daño alguno por varios minutos consecutivos. Hasta sus súper golpes como el Shinku Hadōken y el Haoh Shokouken, o el Midare Sakura con el Chou Reppa eran igualmente cancelados. La rapidez de los golpes era visible solo para los cuatro equipos.

Sakura cargaba otro Shinku Hadōken y Yuri un Haoh Shokouken en respuesta. Luego de ejecutar ambas ondas por segunda vez consecutiva, las dos chicas iban a una rapidez sorprendente al centro del escenario: Yuri iba en velocidad y Sakura dio un pisotón a la tierra al más estilo de Ryu y Gouki para replicar la siguiente maniobra de Sakazaki con su variante del Ashura Senkū: " _Sakura Senkū"_

—¡No perderé ante ti, Sakura!— Fueron las palabras de Yuri cuando estaba en avance y el aura verdosa más visible y notoria— _¡Kyokugen-ryu Hi Ougi…!_

—¡Yo tampoco perderé ante ti, Yuri! ¡Uoooosh!— Replicó Sakura durante su Sakura Senkū con la misma visibilidad de aura blanca y azul en los puños.

 _¡Yuri… Chou Enbu! / / / ¡Haru… Goku Satsu! —_ exclamaron al unísono Yuri y Sakura sus técnicas respectivas tras tomarse las bandas de la parte superior del gi cada una, ejecutando al mismo tiempo la versión autodidacta de Sakura del _Shun Goku Satsu_ en un movimiento controlable y Yuri con la técnica definitiva del Kyokugen. El solo destello de las técnicas enceguecía s todos los espectadores, comentarista y contendientes tras ver a dos sombras tomándose las bandas del gi de cada una, divisando levemente y por sonido, como los golpes colisionaban y al decimoquinto aparecían Yuri y Sakura chocando el último puño con sus manos. Luego, tomaban bastante distancia para una última arremetida y definir de una vez la serie.

—¡Ahora es mi turno y el golpe final! _¡Nekketsu…!_ — Preparaba Sakura su onda más poderosa con auras rosas alrededor de sus manos.

—¡Será mi golpe final! _¡Denjin…!_ — Era el turno de Yuri para replicar el ataque, pero con auras eléctricas en sus manos.

...

 _¡Hadoookeeeen! / / / ¡Shokouuukeeeen!—_ exclamaron replicando sus ondas más poderosas.

Luego de impactar el Nekketsu Hadōken y el Denjin Shokouken, al mismo tiempo las chicas salen al encuentro y culminando la explosión de energías, sólo eran visibles dos sombras que se atravesaban y quedaban de espalda con los puños en alto hacia el frente, dando a entender que se atacaron en un golpe definitivo ante la insuficiencia de las ondas respectivas.

Sin embargo, Yuri fue la primera en caer mientras que Sakura solo apoyó una de sus rodillas a tierra, aunque igual de agotada.

 _"¡ES UN K.O! LA GANADORA ES…_ _¡SAKURA KASUGANO, DEL ANSATSUKEN FIGHTING TEAM!_ _LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE CON UN MARCADOR DE DOS A CERO, ¡EL ANSATSUKEN FIGHTING TEAM DERROTA AL ART OF FIGHTING TEAM Y CLASIFICA A SEGUND RONDA!"_

—¿Lo… hice?— dijo una desorientada Sakura cuando volteó y vio el K.O. a Yuri.

Ryu celebró en sus adentros, mientras que Ken y Sean levantaron los brazos en alto por el triunfo. Los miembros del Art of Fighting quedaron cabizbajos por la derrota y por ser inmediatamente el primer equipo eliminado. El primer campeón de King of Fighters pero en su modalidad individual no lo podía creer. No la derrota de Yuri que también hacía eco, sino el cómo fue capaz de levantarse y de dominar el estilo extremo a su máxima expresión. Ya le pediría disculpas a King después de la recuperación por aquella discusión.

Un primer intento para levantarse, pero Yuri caía nuevamente. Sakura ni siquiera podía hacer nada por la inmovilidad de su cuerpo entre tamaño combate entregado.

King iba a ir en su auxilio, pero Ryo la detuvo para que su mejor amigo fuese a buscarla. Takuma también asintió para que Robert fuese al centro de la arena de lucha y encontrarse con una adolorida, golpeada, pero feliz Yuri. Había vuelto la "Súper Tomboy" como la había apodado en el torneo del King of Fighters noventa y siete.

—Lo hiciste de maravillas—. Felicitó el heredero de la fundación García a Yuri.

—Aún así, perdí—… se decepcionaba la nueva portadora del Kyokugen no del apoyo tardío, sino de su desempeño en combate.

—No hables tonterías. Fue todo lo contrario—. Sonrió el italiano mientras tomaba en brazos a la japonesa-norteamericana—. Es más: tu hermano aceptó que eres una Kyokugen más y el maestro admitió que tu estilo es único.

—¿Hablas en serio?— preguntó Yuri con júbilo y aferrándose al cuello de Robert, el que a la vez, lo manchaba por la tierra y las heridas.

—Sí. Ahora descansa que tenemos que ir a un hospital a que te revisen—. Una vez en brazos de Robert, Yuri divisaba como el equipo Ansatsuken felicitaba a Sakura, quien era llevada por Ryu y Ken de un hombro cada uno y concluyendo que le había hecho bastante daño para estar también en ese estado. La flor de cerezo la notó y ambas solo se desearon una mirada amistosa y una revancha pronta, tomando destinos distintos a partir de ahora tras el cierre del primer combate de la primera ronda del torneo.

* * *

Han pasado dos días tras el encuentro y los cuatro integrantes de cada grupo estaban en uno de los hospitales de Pamplona —sólo los que combatieron tuvieron heridas—. Ryu tenía que usar un cabestrillo por tres días, suficientes para recuperarse y estar listo a la segunda ronda. Sakura tenía que guardar reposo por una semana, pues los ataques de Yuri y la recuperación y gasto de energía del Poder de la Nada inutilizaron su cuerpo. Motivo por el que no podía moverse posterior a haber ganado, aunque también tenía el tiempo para recuperarse.

Los miembros Kyokugen se encontraban en otro hospital a pocos kilómetros del hotel en que se radicaban. Ryo también tendría tres días de recuperación y Yuri debía guardar cama por dos semanas a causa del uso excesivo de ki que eran complementarios a sus heridas y al igual que Sakura, el cuerpo inmóvil que poco a poco recuperaría los movimientos con dolor incluido. Definitivamente le hacía honor al estilo extremo de karate.

Solamente Robert y Yuri estaban en el cuarto de la chica, vendada y sentada en la cama tratando de comer sopa, que el mismo filántropo se encargaba de alimentarla. Los tres restantes se encontraban en el hotel platicando del regreso a Southtown.

—Dos semanas… que aburrido estar en un hospital todo este tiempo—. Comentaba Robert mientras sacaba un poco de la sopa y la dirigía a la boca de Yuri.

—Ni me lo digas. Mataría el tiempo aunque sea con un televisor—. Dijo Yuri en sarcasmo y después de tomar el caldo que el italiano le dio, más que nada, por el tiempo que el doctor le ordenó de recuperación—. Así que, papá y mi hermano están orgullosos de mí— cambió de tema con una sorpresa en su rostro. Ahora estaba asimilando lo ocurrido durante su pelea contra Sakura.

—Y no son los únicos—. Añadió Robert—. Por cierto, Kasumi, Mai, Hinako y Xiangfei vendrán a verte en unas horas más.

—Que bueno, porque de verdad no pienso estar sola en este cuarto. ¡Necesito a las chicas…! ¡Au!— Se quejó la menor Sakazaki por el dolor que estaba llegando lentamente a su humanidad.

—Pero no exageres—. Reía el Furioso Tigre mientras retiraba la bandeja de comida de la cama de Yuri.

Después de eso silencio. Silencio que solamente el Sol que daba a la ventana del cuarto de hospital y la fresca brisa del verano español interrumpía como paisaje.

Yuri sabía bien que el apoyo de Robert la hizo levantar y llevar el Kyokugen más allá de sus límites. Sabía también que esto se ha arrastrado desde años, desde el momento en que de visita a Italia de niñez, conoció a Robert y a Alberto, padre de éste. Ella fue la primera persona que Robert solicitó después de escapar de la mansión García y dedicarse a aprender el estilo Kyokugen. Robert fue el primero en buscarla cuando fue secuestrada. Fue el único que apoyó la causa de entrenar y defenderse a regañadientes de Ryo y muy limitado a Takuma. Fue quien la apoyó cuando decidió conformar el equipo femenino con King y Mai. Fue quien también se rehusó a que King la reemplazase en el equipo Kyokugen del torneo de Clone Zero. Ni hablar cuando ambos hicieron la cita arreglada de Ryo y King con enfado de ella por jugar sucio de esa manera.

Aún recuerda la entrevista del último torneo de Rose Bernstein cuando le preguntaban por su chico ideal. Alguien más fuerte que su padre era la respuesta y en tono de broma, alguien como King de esposo ideal por ser cariñosa y comprensiva. Detrás del tono de broma había una respuesta encubierta: era él _[4]._ Alguien totalmente distinto a su familia y que salvó financieramente al dojo varias veces de su propio dinero y con las molestias y reclamos de los miembros de la Fundación.

Ahora con el restaurante BBQ que apoyó con Richard Meyer, no hacían falta más preguntas cuya respuesta era obvia. Hasta Andy Bogard le preguntó cómo iban las cosas con él años atrás cuando ella preguntó por Mai. Había postergado tanto corresponderle y en parte, también era culpa propia por no decirlo ante lo entrometidos que eran su padre y hermano.

—Robert… ¿podrías ayudarme? Tengo una basura molesta en el ojo y sabes que no puedo moverme del todo—. Indicó Yuri haciendo guiños sucesivos para sacar aquella detestable pestaña, polvo, o lo que ella creía.

—¿Dónde dices?— preguntó el Italiano.

—¿Podrías acercarte más? Es cerca del ojo—. Sugirió Yuri, acercando más su mejilla.

—No veo absolutamente nada— .Resolvió extrañado Robert.

—Es más cerca aún—. Insistió la flor de lirio y Robert obedeció sin dudas.

A penas estaban a centímetros del rostro cada uno, Yuri volteó con algo de problema por el dolor y quedando con la vista fija en el tigre Kyokugen. Ella le sonrió y acto seguido, acercó más aún su rostro y un simple tacto en los labios hizo abrir los ojos de Robert quien se preguntaba muchas cosas en su cabeza.

Había sido engañado y de la mejor manera.

Un corto beso correspondido por el italiano y que se separaron al breve por la falta de aire en un instante y porque Yuri aun no estaba recuperada del todo. Más adelante tendría tiempo de más y de platicar unas cosas que ella tenía guardadas desde años.

—Sabes… te ves más guapo con ese bigote y el traje que tenías puesto, que manché—. Reía la joven Kyokugen al ver que había ensuciado a Robert cuando la cargó en brazos. Él, simplemente le besó la frente con delicadeza.

—Y tú te ves más bella con el cabello corto y suelto—. Admitió Robert para salir de la habitación ya que la hora de visitas había terminado—. Nos vemos mañana. Pues la hora de las visitas terminó hasta más tarde y debo solucionar un par de asuntos de la Fundación.

—¿Y no te vas a despedir como corresponde?— Infló Yuri sus mejillas como mofletes en reclamo. El heredero García regresó y otro beso un poco más largo le dio como despedida—. Ahora sí. ¡Nos vemos, Tigre!

Girando el pomo de la puerta, salía del cuarto de Yuri con una alegría tan indescriptible que Mai, Xiangfei, Kasumi y Hinako notaban desde la ventanilla de puerta. Además…

Esperen ¡¿En qué carajos momento estaban las chicas observando?!

Yuri sonreía y regresaba a mirar por la ventana la fresquedad del viento español. Mientras que Robert con gotas de sudor en la cabeza ante el interrogatorio de las chicas con brillo en los ojos, daba declaraciones obvias y confirmar que a partir de hoy, ya había avanzado más allá con Yuri en la relación. Ahora debía darle la noticia a King, su maestro y Ryo, quienes ya aceptaron la decisión de la menor Sakazaki.

Pero más importante aún, el combate. Dos estilos muy similares en fuerza, velocidad y auto entrenamiento respectivos, dieron la gran obertura al King of Fighters con un enfrentamiento de clase. Uno que posiblemente en el futuro, se vuelva a repetir.

* * *

 _ **Notas del capítulo:**_

 _ **[1] La vestimenta y apariencia de Robert, es la misma de KOF XIV.**_

 _ **[2] Vestimenta de Sakura en el modo costume de SF V Arcade Edition, el cual es un gi similar al de Ryu.**_

 _ **[3] Una de las nuevas formas de ataque de Sakura según SF V Arcade Edition las cuales son:**_

 _ **_Sakura Senpu (Torbellino de flores de cerezo)**_

 _ **_Haru Arashi (Tormenta primaveral). Este es el que usó contra Yuri.**_

 _ **En mi versión y para efectos de este fiction, ambos V-Trigger provienen del Mū no Hadō / Poder de la Nada.**_

 _ **[4] Ending del Art of Fighting de KOF XIII.**_


End file.
